Claiming Anastasia
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Christian Grey, 27, rich, arrogant, and the master of his universe. Enter Anastasia Steele, 21, ambitious, slightly jaded, and an artist. What happens when the one person who's not willing to follow Christian's rules, becomes the one person who he wants to claim more than anything? Sexcapades, stubborn arguments, and maybe even the occasional flinging of paint are sure to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter story maybe? Let me know.**

* * *

**CPOV **

I didn't have time for this.

I had a million things to do today, and being interviewed by some college student for a magazine I'd never heard of definitely wasn't very high on my list of priorities.

Or on my list at all.

But I'd promised Sander's that I'd do this interview for him as a favor. I had no idea why, but there wasn't much I could do about it now.

On top of having to waste at least twenty minutes of my time with this ammature college journalist, my whole day had been one giant fuck up - from Carmen, the receptionist, scheduling the wrong meetings, to my newest submissive breaking her ankle on some surfing trip she was on - it was just one hell of a fucking day, so suffice it to say that my mood wasn't the best when Carmen notified me that the aforementioned college student was here.

A few seconds later my office door was being pushed open, and in walked the total opposite of what I'd been expecting.

I had expected someone very professional looking, someone who was attempting to portray the business side of journalism - but that's not at all what this girl looked like.

_Messy_.

She had a wild mess of unruly hair that was spilling out of the bun she had on top of her head - a bun that was being held up with pencils, no less - the white blouse she wore was at least two sizes too big, and instead of dress pants she had on black skinny jeans with a pair of scuffed up combat boots. Her face was innocent enough - blue eyes, pink lips, slightly flushed cheeks as if she'd ran to get here.

I glanced down at my desk to see where Carmen had written her name on a piece of paper, before standing up to shake her hand.

"Ms. Kavanagh, nice to meet you."

She shook my hand, but also shook her head, "I'm not Kate, my name's Anastasia Steele."

I raised an eyebrow and sat down, waiting for her to get the hint and do the same before asking, "So why are you here?"

"Something came up last minute..."

She _was _slightly out of breath.

"She would've been here if she could've, but she asked me to come and do the interview instead."

I tilted my head to the side slightly, studying her.

She'd caught her breath, and now seemed just as ready to get done with this as I was.

For some reason this irritated me. She should be happy that I was taking time out of my day to help her. Then again, it wasn't actually helping _her _if I was understanding her story correctly.

"So you are?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and enunciated her words slowly, "Anastasia Steele, as I said when I came in."

"I'm well aware of your name, Ms. Steele. I did hear you. My question was regarding your relationship to the magazine this is supposed to go in. I mean why did Ms. Kavanagh choose you to take her place?"

"Oh." she said, tucking a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear and leaning back in her seat, "I'm her best friend."

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't have any relationship to the magazine. I'm not a writer...or journalist I guess." she said, her eyes finally flitting around my office. The strange thing was that it wasn't the usual wide eyed stare I usually got from women her age, but more so a critical eye.

_Curious. _

"So what do you do, Ms. Steele?"

She looked back to me and said, "I'm an artist."

"Isn't that what every struggling young student who doesn't know what they want in life says?"

"Every famous work of art you have in this overly ostentatious example of your wealth was once created by a 'struggling young student', as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Grey." she fired back.

I was slightly taken aback, because it was rare that anyone ever had such a quick comeback - or a comeback at all - let alone one that sounded educated enough to even be entertained, for something I'd said.

I bit the inside of my cheek - a favor for Sanders.

"Shouldn't you be asking me questions, or do you think I have all day?" I asked with a smirk.

"I was just waiting for you to take a break from the arbitrary stares you've been giving me since I walked through the door." she said with a smile while she pulled out a notepad and a recorder, "So Mr. Grey, how would you say you've managed to build this incredible empire at such a young age?"

I blinked a few times, trying to wrap my head around this girl - _Ms. Steele_ - before replying.

"My parents are both very successful, and they put great value on hard work. So when I decided that this is what I wanted to do, I committed to it one-hundred percent."

Her face was impassive as she read the second question, "What is your favorite thing that your company does?"

"Finding different forms of sustainable energy."

At that the indifference on her face shifted to something else and she asked, "Like what?"

"Like bioengineering solutions. We've actually used some new technology in a few countries and we've gotten incredible results."

"So you like the idea of being able to make countries self reliant so that we don't have problems with certain climates being unable to produce crops, in turn making starvation nonexistent?"

I had to admit I was surprised. Of all people that I would've expected to be interested in and know anything about this particular topic, _she _was definitely not it.

"Exactly."

She seemed _slightly _less irritated by my existence and asked, "It's no secret that you're an extremely private man, but would you mind answering a few questions about your personal life?"

"Depends on the questions, Ms. Steele."

"Fair enough." she said, glancing at the notepad with obvious distaste, "Honestly, I wouldn't answer half of these, and my life isn't nearly as exciting as yours."

_Great. _

I had no idea what people's fascination was with my personal business.

"Is there a woman in your life?"

"No."

She seemed slightly surprised, but didn't comment, instead asking her next question.

"Outside of your family are there any people you're very close to?"

I shook my head, "No. Like you said, I'm a very private person."

"Many women refer to you as the most eligible bachelor around, so everyone's..." she rolled her eyes at the words before continuing, "So everyone's wondering if you're looking to settle down anytime soon?"

I shook my head, "No."

The thought alone of being in a serious relationship - or _any _relationship that went further than the relationships I had with my submissives - wasn't anything I was interesting in exploring.

"Shocker." she muttered under her breath.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Ms. Steele?" I asked, meeting her gaze across the desk.

"No, _Mr. Grey, _not a thing." she said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"So lastly, do you have any advice to the younger readers out there who are aspiring to be like you?"

I couldn't suppress my sharp chuckle at her question.

"What's funny?" she asked, looking over at me, but I simply shook my head.

"Oh come on, you've hardly had any facial expression the entire time I've been in here, and the _one _thing that get's a reaction out of you is something you're not willing to share?"

Oh that definitely wasn't the only thing that was getting a reaction out of me. Her smart mouth was definitely something that needed to be dealt with.

"I get asked this question often while doing interviews, and the only thing I can think to say, to become successful in whatever you're doing, is just to fucking go for it."

Her eyes widened and she said, "I'll edit that out."

I shrugged, it made no difference to me - it wasn't exactly a secret that I had a foul mouth.

"Well those are all the questions. Thank you so much for your time." she said, closing her notepad and putting it and the recorder back into her bag.

I nodded, "Of course."

She stood, and so did I, shaking my hand before turning to walk out.

"Ms. Steele?"

She turned back around to face me, eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"How many classical pieces of art are in this room?"

I had no idea why I was asking her anything, but I refused to have her believe that she had won whatever little mental _sparring _we'd engaged in. This was my world, and I liked to exert control over all things in it, and for the time being, that included her.

"Uh...why?"

"Humor me."

She sighed, her eyes scanning the room quickly, "Five."

_Damn. _

"Now if you're done testing my observational skills, I do need to go." she said, spinning around to leave again, "Have a good day, Mr. Grey."

_Oh no, that just wouldn't do. _

* * *

**APOV **

I couldn't say I was surprised, really. I mean he was Christian Grey, multi-billionaire, private, good looking - it would've been surprising if he _wasn't _a giant egotistical asshole.

I guess society gave him that right - the right to act like he was above everyone else - because he had a few advantages in life.

Though I _had_ read up on his story, what little of it was actually available anyway, and I found out he'd worked incredibly hard to build his company up to what it was now. I had to respect that. If nothing else, you couldn't argue with his business skills.

His _social _skills, on the other hand, left a lot to be desired, and I'm sure if he wasn't as attractive as he was, he'd just be some bastard rich guy.

But people like beautiful things, and Christian Grey, with his coppery hair, smouldering grey eyes, and sharp and sinful features, definitely fell into that category.

"How'd it go?"

I wanted to throw my bag at Kate's face, but refrained.

She was sick, and I knew from experience that the stomach flu was one of the worsts things, _ever_.

"He's as stuck up as I said he'd be."

"Oh shut up." said Kate, rolling her eyes, "He's gorgeous, and you probably mistook his natural cool demeanor as 'stuck up'."

"Or...he's just stuck up." I said joining her on the couch, and we both laughed.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Just remember you owe me one."

"I am forever in your debt." she said dramatically - or as dramatically as she could with a stuffy nose, sore throat, and mostly gone voice.

"Where's Jose?"

Kate shrugged, "No idea. He was saying something about setting up a gallery."

"A gallery for what?"

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "What do you think, dummy? For you!"

"For me." I repeated, staring at her blankly. I hadn't actually had a gallery for my work for at least a year.

Kate just nodded, "He should be home soon though."

I nodded, standing up and said, "I'll put this in your room." I held up the notepad and the recorder, "And I'm going to take a nap. You made me run halfway across campus to catch the bus on time."

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Forever in your debt."

I just rolled my eyes, chuckling, and disappeared into my room.

Having a house with my two best friends was probably the best thing for multiple reasons. There was almost always someone here to talk to, you had to opinion of someone who was _certainly _going to tell you the harsh truth - and so many more.

And since we were renting the house from Kate's dad, he was pretty lenient about decorations. I'd basically turned my room into a second studio. There was an easel over by the window, lots of paint bottles spread around the room, drawings taped to the walls, paintbrushes scattered across my dresser, and a mural I'd started on the wall across from my bed.

Inspiration seemed to strike at the weirdest hours, and one night I'd just started a mural of Seattle. It was nowhere near done, but it would get there eventually. It's not like I was in a hurry, nobody was going to see it - aside from Kate and Jose when they came in my room.

Now I had to deal with the fact that Jose was setting up a gallery for me.

It's not that I didn't have plenty of artwork, and it's not even that I wasn't grateful - but I was nervous.

It had been over a year since my last gallery, and it wasn't that anything bad had happened - at least in regards to the actual artwork. Plenty of things had been bought, which was great for us because it was helping pay the rent and buy groceries.

But something bad _had _happened. Something I wasn't sure I was ready to revisit again. The whole reason I had announced my complete dislike, distrust, and unwillingness to enter into any sort of relationship with any member of the opposite sex.

Although it wasn't like that was all that horrible. Kate made it seem like the worst decision in the world, because I'd 'wasn't having wild rabbit sex'.

That wasn't a problem for me though. My virgin status was still completely intact - not because I was waiting for marriage, but because I was waiting for someone who made me feel _something_. It didn't even have to be love - I wasn't that naive - but a spark...just...something. Something different.

I was willing to wait - especially after last years stupid ex boyfriend incident.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and picked up my sketchpad before dropping down onto my bed on my stomach. I put my headphones in, turned my music up, and lost myself in the music and in my sketch.

After about thirty minutes I was pulled out of my art-induced haze by a knock on my door, and then two seconds later in bounced an _incredibly _happy Jose.

I sat up and pulled my headphones out, "Hey,"

"Annie, you're not going to believe this when I tell you." he said, sitting down on my bed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I got you a location for a gallery showing."

"Okay..."

"Pace."

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

"Pace."

He nodded.

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink. _

"Oh my god!" I launched myself at Jose, hugging him.

He laughed and hugged me back, "Now tell me how fabulous I am."

"You are the most amazing, talented, best-best friend I could ever ask for."

Pace was a place where all the best up and coming artists displayed their artwork, the only thing was -

"Jose, isn't that place crazy expensive?" I asked, leaning back to look at him.

He shrugged, "Benny owed me a favor."

I was going to ask who Benny was, but Kate walked in and flopped down on my bed too.

"So when is this amazing gallery opening going to be?"

I looked to Jose - it was funny how Kate and I always looked to him for most decisions we made. He was like...the Mother Hen.

"Well we need at least a month to get invitations made and sent out, you need to finalize what artwork you're going to be using and where it's going." he said, looking at both of us.

Kate whipped out her phone and said, "So...that means...it'll be Saturday...May twentieth."

I nodded and we both looked over at Jose, who took Kate's phone, scanning the calendar before saying, "Isn't that when you guys graduate?"

_Oh shit. _

Kate just shrugged, "Sure, but that's in the morning. The gallery won't be till like seven or eight."

"Alright, we'll definitely need to get on this first thing tomorrow." he said, handing Kate her phone.

I was already going through what pieces I wanted to have in the gallery and how I wanted things set up. "Alright. We'll go down to Pace in the morning."

"_You guys _are going down to Pace, I have to get this interview typed up for the magazine article." said Kate rolling onto her stomach and groaning.

Jose's eyes widened and he looked at me, "Do tell! How did it go? Is he as sexy as he is in pictures?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's an arrogant ass who thinks he knows everything."

"With money and looks like that he can act however he wants." swooned Jose, putting a hand over his heart.

"He's rude under the guise of being sophisticated and _distant._" I argued.

Jose scoffed, "He _is _sophisticated, and it's no surprise that he's a private person. With money like that I'm sure he's had his run in with gold diggers."

I groaned, "He's not interested in relationships or settling down. He could care less about gold diggers, they wouldn't get close enough for it to be an issue."

"It's not a crime to be reserved." said Kate, pushing herself off my bed. "But while you two continue this riveting discussion I'm going to go to bed so that I hopefully won't be dying tomorrow."

Jose and I laughed, telling her goodnight, before laying down on my bed.

"Is he really _that _awful?" asked Jose, looking over at me.

I sighed, "He's...arrogant and judgmental."

"Judgmental?"

"He asked what I did."

"I take it he doesn't like artists?"

I snorted, "You'd think he'd be more appreciative of art considering how much of it he was surrounding himself with in his office. He basically said people call themselves artists when they don't know what to do and are struggling for money."

Jose sighed and said, "He lives in a different world than we do, Annie."

"Tell me about it."

Jose chuckled and kissed my forehead before standing up, "Get some sleep, and take joy in the fact that you'll never have see Mr. Stuck Up Billionaire again."

I laughed and nodded, "Goodnight."

* * *

**Alright, favorite, follow, review, and let me know if you want to read more of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

"It's a shame about Trisha, but you would love Miranda. She's quiet, healthy, loves to please, and -"

"I don't think I want a new sub right now, Elena." I said, taking a sip of my wine as I glanced around the restaurant.

"Really, why?"

I shrugged, not willing to discuss why I felt the need to _think _instead of just _do. _I refused to believe that this sudden decision had anything to do with Ms. Steele's explosion into my life. What with her smart mouth, quick comebacks, and 'I-don't-care' attitude, she'd completely knocked me off balance, and that wasn't something I appreciated.

"I just don't."

She sighed, reaching across the table to grab my hand and said, "You know you can talk to me, if you need to."

Elena was the only person that wasn't family that I could be bothered with. I'd known her for years and our relationship was...complicated, but I owed her a lot. Time and circumstance didn't change that.

"I know."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Have you gone to any good art galleries lately?"

I shook my head. I appreciated art as much as the next non-artistic person, but I didn't ever go out of my way to find exhibits to go to.

"Why?"

"There's a new showing at Pace next month." she said, clearly excited, "Another up and coming artist."

"Aren't those the only people who ever set up at Pace?"

She nodded, "I love new artists, their work is so fresh, so...different. You should come with me."

"When is it?" I asked. It wouldn't be the first time I attended one of these with her.

"May twentieth at seven."

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my calendar, "Sure, that's two weeks from now."

"I'm sure you'll find some really amazing pieces for Escala." she said, returning to her food.

I simply nodded. I'd gotten a few pieces from up and coming artists, but the majority of the artwork in my home was from well known artists - half of which weren't even bought by me.

Art just wasn't...my _thing_.

Of course all this talk of artists had my mind wandering to Ms. Steele yet again.

It had been a little over two weeks since she'd done the interview instead of her friend, and she was _still _irritating me. It was as if every time I went over our conversation it pissed me off even more, because she managed to stay on my level.

Definitely not something I was used to, or enjoyed - _at all_.

Control was something I needed in _all_ aspects of my life, and I'd done well to maintain that, but for some fucking reason this woman - _Anastasia_ - who couldn't have been older than twenty two, was throwing me off.

And it shouldn't have bothered me this much, because she was just some girl - a girl I didn't even know - and she was _irrelevant _in my life. I was rich, successful, twenty seven, and attractive. I didn't need some _artist _bending to my will.

Except I did.

_I really fucking did._

Maybe I needed to call Flynn. This had to be one of those 'unhealthy urges' he was talking about. Naturally I understood that my obsession with control wasn't exactly normal, but that didn't change that it _was _an obsession and it _wasn't _changing.

"Where's your head been at lately?" asked Elena, pulling me out of my mental ramble.

"Nowhere. Things have just been...busy."

"And what better reason to get a new submissive - even if it is only for a night or two? You know sex is a great stress reliever."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. She was right. And it was possible that fucking someone would get my mind off Ms. Steele and her smartass mouth.

"You said her name was Miranda?"

Elena smiled and nodded, taking my phone to put her number in it, "You should give her a call. I told her about you, and she was..._more _than willing."

I chuckled, "Who wouldn't be?"

She smiled and handed my phone back to me before saying, "You should give her a call now. Judging by how stressed you are, you could use the distraction."

I didn't argue with her because she was right.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the restaurant and getting into my Audi. I'd decided to drive myself for once, giving Taylor the night off.

I dialed Miranda's number while steering out onto the busy downtown streets, when out of nowhere I saw the woman who'd been terrorizing my thoughts.

_Anastasia Steele._

"Hello?"

She was walking out of a bar with a blonde haired girl, looking just as messy as ever. Her hair was in that same bun, and from what I could tell she didn't really _choose _what she wore, she just...put it on regardless of whether or not it matched.

"Um, _hello_?"

"Sorry, wrong number." I said, hanging up.

_What the fuck was I doing?_

I just needed to go home, take a shower, and sleep this off.

I took a deep breath, counted back from ten, and then focused on the road. It would do me no good to get into a car accident on top of everything else.

By the time I made it home I was more irritated than I'd been before, but I _was _glad that I hadn't invited Miranda over.

I was tired. All I wanted to do was sleep - for about a month.

The parking garage was quiet, and when I finally made it upstairs to my penthouse I was ready to pass out.

I tossed my jacket on the couch on my way up the stairs, pushed open the door to my room, kicked my shoes into the corner, and quickly stripped out of everything but my boxers, before falling onto my bed.

I liked Escala. It was private and quiet - and the view from the various windows wasn't bad either.

And it was big. Big enough that when I found it necessary my submissives were able to stay in their own bedroom without feeling uncomfortable.

It was also big enough that I was able to have my Playroom, because the idea of having any of my submissives in my bedroom - my personal space - wasn't something I was willing to entertain.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed to sleep. I had a busy day tomorrow, one meeting after another, and I needed to be able to focus.

Focus on something _other _than Ms. Steele.

I obviously needed to think of something, because this wasn't going to work.

* * *

**APOV**

There was a week until my gallery opening and I was nervous beyond belief. Apparently there were _a lot _of people who were going to be coming, and even though the thought was totally exciting, I was also about to have an anxiety attack.

At least the gallery was distracting from graduation, which was _also _happening in a week. The only thing I had to worry about with that was just making sure I didn't trip over my own two feet - which shouldn't be too difficult.

There was just a lot of pressure on me for this gallery to go well. If I could get my name out into the art community I might actually be able to open my own gallery instead of just doing gallery showings. I needed this to work out, because there wasn't much opportunity for someone with an art degree to do much else besides art.

And yeah, that was my fault. I should've picked something that would've made for a smart career choice, but art was my passion, and I couldn't picture myself doing anything else.

So this just _needed_ to work out.

Jose had helped me set up everything inside Pace, so we were pretty much done. The only thing that still needed to be worked out now were the outfits.

Apparently Jose had _zero _faith in me to be able to pick out something that wouldn't make me look like I'd just finished painting, so he was taking Kate and I on a shopping spree.

_Classic. _

_Beautiful. _

_Simple. _

Those had been my three requests, and I was hoping against all odds that he'd _actually _find something I'd be comfortable in.

It's not that he ever steered me the wrong way with fashion, but more so that I just wasn't..._fashionable._ Kate was effortlessly flawless and looked amazing in everything, but that was definitely not the case with me.

My wardrobe consisted of oversized shirts that were splattered with paint, skinny jeans with holes or tears or just well-worn, and anything comfortable enough to randomly start painting in. If I was worried about getting it dirty, it typically wasn't in my closet.

"What look are you going for, Kate?" asked Jose as he pushed open the door to one of his 'fashion secrets'. Apparently it wasn't a very well known store, but they carried a lot of really amazing clothes.

"Something short...but not too short...probably in a dark blue." she said, her eyes already scanning the racks of clothes.

"And you," he said turning to me, "Classic, beautiful, and simple."

I nodded, looking around the store but didn't see anything that 'spoke to me'.

"Ideally I would've done this earlier than a week ago, but event planning..." he trailed off, waving a hand in the air before continuing, "So we need to find something today, so that if anything needs to be fixed or changed we'll have time to do it."

I nodded, simply following him around like a small kid follows their parents around the store - but honestly, that's almost what I felt like.

Kate, on the other hand, already had an arm full of dresses and was making her way back to the dressing rooms.

"How does she do that?" I muttered under my breath.

Jose just laughed and started pulling a few dresses from the racks, holding a few of them up to me before shaking his head and putting them back.

A few minutes later I was in the dressing room trying on the first dress.

It was black, knee length, and had three quarter sleeves...nothing spectacular, but it was simple and exactly what I would've bought.

"Oh no, honey, that just won't do. You should be the center of attention. It's your night!" said Jose, pushing me back into the dressing room.

I tried on three more black dresses before he tossed something over the dressing room door.

_Red. _

"Uh...Jose..."

"Oh just try it on."

I sighed, but slid the fabric over my head, slightly adjusting a few things before stepping out to see what the dress looked like.

_Wow. _

"Holy shit, Annie. Look at you!"

Look at me indeed...

"Ana, you _have _to get that dress." said Kate, nodding her approval.

I still wasn't so sure.

It was red..._really _red.

"Don't you think it's..."

"Perfect? Yes." said Jose, "And everyone else is going to think so too. Hang on a second, let me grab a pair of shoes."

He disappeared to the other side of the store and I studied my reflection.

The dress was pretty in theory. It was a deep, rich red with a black belt at the waist, fell to about mid thigh, and had a keyhole back. It was simple and of course red was a classic color, and it _was _beautiful.

And when Jose added a pair of black pumps the whole thing looked even better - and even more intimidating.

"I don't even think I can walk in these."

"Of course you can." scoffed Jose, "I've seen you walk in heels before."

_True. _

"Alright...so this is the one."

Kate ended up buying a short blue dress that looked great on her - as if anything _wouldn't _look great on her - and Jose picked out a white, yes _white, _suite with a pink tie, and it was _amazing_.

If anyone could pull off something as bold as that, it was definitely him.

Now I was just hoping that graduation would go off without a hitch so that I could focus all my attention on the gallery.

"Did Jose tell you that there are apparently going to be some pretty wealthy people coming next week?" asked Kate once we'd gotten back home.

I shook my head, "Just that a lot of people were coming."

"Rich people are the important ones. They like to buy art because they'll have something no one else does, and _when _you get famous they can say they have an original piece from you. It's all about appearance with them."

I shook my head, "Whatever. It doesn't really matter does it, as long as it pays the rent."

She laughed, "That's the spirit. Besides, I'm sure they'll be _actual _art lovers there too. There always are."

I nodded, she was right. No matter how many people _didn't _care, there was an equal number who did.

The only problem was that they usually didn't have the money to buy art.

That was my problem. If I could, I would fill every available space with paintings, drawings, sculptures, color everywhere - but that wasn't an option, and I doubted that it ever would be.

So I filled my space with my art, and my colors, and that was working for now.

"Hey, Ana?"

"Yeah?" I asked, halfway to my room.

"Have you...have you heard from Dylan?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "No, I haven't."

"I have." she said softly.

"What?"

"He saw me yesterday when I went to go get coffee."

I shook my head, "What'd he say?"

"That he missed you. That he wanted to talk. I told him to go fuck himself."

I smiled, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

She chuckled and gave me a hug before heading to her own room.

Dylan was the reason my last gallery hadn't gone well. We'd been dating since our senior year in high school...three years. We'd been talking about marriage and building a life together - typical teenage romance story I guess. Except the ending to this one was something off of a B-movie. He cheated. Shocker.

At the time it had been though. I'd found out right in the middle of my gallery that he was a dirty, disgusting bastard.

It didn't matter now, though. I was past him, but it _had _messed with me. I mean I hadn't so much as _looked _at a guy for the past year, let alone considered relationships.

For right now, though, that mindset wasn't hurting me. If anything it kept me focused on art, which was better than boys anyway.

Right?

* * *

**CPOV **

"Did you know this many people would show up?"

Elena shook her head, clearly excited, "No, but this is sure to be good. It's been killing me trying to figure out who the artist is."

"Why's that matter?" I asked, following her inside Pace.

The first thing I could appreciate was the simple black and white - of course that was how every Pace gallery was set up.

The second thing I noticed was that the artwork on the walls wasn't horrible. Then again I didn't know much about art, but it was...aesthetically pleasing to look at.

"It matters because I'm curious. It's always a surprise to see who the artist really is." she said, slowly working her way around the packed room.

There were plenty of people, some college students, some around my age, and some Elena's age and older, all wandering around, talking and admiring the paintings.

"So what do you think this artist looks like?" I asked her.

She sighed, "A girl...probably young."

I studied the paintings, but none of them really caught my attention - probably because half the time I was glancing around the room, curious of if Ms. Steele would be here. It seemed like her scene.

"I'm going to ask around for the artist." said Elena.

I nodded and turned, continuing along the wall of paintings.

A few minutes later I found one that actually _did _catch my attention. It was a silhouette of a woman standing in the doorway to a balcony looking out at a downtown skyline - one that wasn't Seattle. There was a slight glow around her from the full moon that hung in the sky, one could make out her long hair falling down her back, and everything was lit with a blueish tint.

It was_...enticing._

And for whatever reason, I wanted it.

I turned to find someone working the event so that I could buy the painting, but I ended up locking eyes with Elena. She was facing me and talking to a girl, but I couldn't see her because there were people in the way.

I headed towards her, and managed to pick up the last bit of their conversation.

"...Christian Grey."

Anastasia turned around, clearly surprised when she saw it was me.

"Christian, this is Anastasia Steele. This is her gallery." said Elena with a smile.

"Mr. Grey." she said, extending her hand.

I shook it and said, "Nice to see you again, Ms. Steele."

"You've met?" asked Elena, her eyes narrowing slightly.

I nodded, my eyes not leaving Anastasia's, "She interviewed me for a magazine."

"So you write _and_ paint?"

Anastasia shook her head, turning to Elena, "No, I only did it as a favor to my friend Kate...I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Well your artwork is beautiful." said Elena, "I'd actually like to buy a few pieces."

Anastasia's eyes widened slightly and she asked, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Well Jose's right over there in the white suit, he'll help you."

Elena nodded and headed over to _Jose_, leaving Ms. Steele and I alone.

"I can honestly say this is the last place I expected you to be." she said, turning to face me.

I smirked, "Shows how little you know me."

"I don't think so." she said confidently, "I'd bet that you only came because Mrs. Lincoln wanted you to."

_This seriously wasn't about to happen again. _

"I think you undervalue my appreciation for art."

"I think you undervalue art." she said, pointing over to a painting, "I mean what do you see when you look at this?"

"Isn't art interpretation?" I asked, staring at what looked like a mess of colors.

"Of course it is, but the 'interpretation' shouldn't be random colors just thrown onto a canvas. _Logically _that's what this is - that's what all these are - but art isn't logic, it's emotion...and _that,_ Mr. Grey, is where I think you're lacking the depth to understand art."

"Lacking the depth?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Emotionally."

_What was she, my therapist now?_

"Because I refuse to believe that art is a job?"

She sighed, "You work in business, and you're very successful at it, and I would assume a lot of that has to do with the fact that you're logical," she tilted her head to the side and added, "Maybe even a little ruthless. But that also impedes your ability to appreciate the simplicity of a piece of art."

"Certain art is aesthetically pleasing to the eye, Ms. Steele, but that's as far as it goes."

"For you." she answered with a shrug, "Now if you'll excuse me, Jose's waving me over. Do enjoy the rest of the gallery though."

I watched as she walked away, her hips swaying in that -

_Red. _

How the fuck hadn't I noticed that before?

She was actually wearing...

Fuck me.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed. **

**Leave a review? (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

Seeing Christian Grey at my art gallery was unnerving. He had this way of commanding attention no matter where he went that was just…_intimidating _- let alone the way he looked at people.

"Were you just talking to Christian Grey?"

I spun around and saw Kate, a sly smirk on her face as she handed me a champagne glass full of sparkly liquid.

I rolled my eyes, "He came over because he was with the woman who was talking to me."

"Who knew he was into older women…" said Kate, her eyes wandering the room until she found Mrs. Lincoln talking to Jose.

_Where the hell did he go? _

"I don't think they're together."

"Good, because I'd hate to tell that woman that her date's staring at you."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded her head over in the opposite direction and sure enough, his eyes were on me. And he didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed about it! If anything he looked _happy _that I'd caught him staring, if that smirk was of any indication.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered, pointedly ignoring him.

"The fact that an incredibly sexy, extremely wealthy, _incomparably _successful man is interested in you is ridiculous?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's not interested in me."

"I beg to differ, and I know guys."

I took a sip of my champagne and risked a glance back over to where Christian had been standing, but he wasn't there anymore. I didn't know if I was relieved or even more nervous than I'd been before.

"He's just trying to get under my skin, and I refuse to let him."

"Just because Dylan -"

"It has nothing to do with Dylan. Guys like Christian are all the same. They want someone to mess around with. I mean you heard the interview, he's not looking to settle down."

"He also said there wasn't a woman in his life." she shot back with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean he's looking for one."

"Keep telling yourself that." said Kate smugly, "But I'll bet you anything he's interested, and he's not going to go away so easily."

I just rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore the comment and said, "I'm glad this is going so well."

Kate smiled, "It's awesome. Jose's been busy pretty much since it started."

We both looked over to see Jose, a clipboard in one hand while his other was waving around, clearly excited about whatever he was talking about with Mrs. Lincoln.

"Did your favorite sell yet?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so."

I looked over to the far wall, catching glimpses of it through the crowds of people. It was simple enough - a drawing of my mother, or a silhouette rather, of her out on the balcony of our old house. I'd watched her stand there for hours sometimes just watching the city.

"Actually," said Jose, scaring both of us, "It just sold…for an _insane_ amount of money."

"What do you mean? It was already priced."

He nodded, "I know, and I said that, but he didn't care. Said he wanted to pay a _thousand _dollars for it."

"Wait a minute, _he_?" asked Kate, a smirk already sliding onto her face.

_Oh no. _

"Yep, tall, dark, and handsome himself." said Jose, obviously still a little shocked.

"No. Tell him no."

"What, are you insane?" asked Kate, and by the look on Jose's face he agreed with her.

"That's a crazy amount of money, and there's no way I'm going to accept it."

"Honey, he wouldn't have offered it if he didn't have it."

"There is _no _reason for him to -"

"I told you he likes you." said Kate.

"No, he doesn't. He wants to prove a point, and I don't want to be a part of it." I argued, crossing my arms.

"What point? He likes the art and -"

"That's just it, he _doesn't_ like it."

"Annie, why would he spend a thousand dollars on art he doesn't like?"

"To prove a point!"

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "So what, he wants to overpay. It's not like you'll see him again."

"That's what _you _told me a month ago." I said, turning to Jose.

He shrugged, "I'm not a psychic, but honestly, where else could you see him at?"

I shook my head. This wasn't happening.

I scanned the room, finding him quickly - he was pretty easy to spot - and made a beeline for him.

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

He raised an eyebrow, that stupid smirk still firmly fixed to his face as he answered, "No."

"Why are you trying to give me a thousand dollars?"

"Because I like the painting."

"Because you find it 'aesthetically pleasing'." I shot back.

He shrugged, "I like it. Does it matter why?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Kate came up beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's just a little protective over it, it's her favorite one."

"That's not why I -"

"That's understandable." said Christian easily, "It's a beautiful piece."

I could almost _see _Kate swoon at his words - I, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"You're not fooling me."

"I don't have to." he said simply, "I just have to pay you."

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I don't have to sell it to you."

"No," he said with a shrug, "But you will."

"Christian, are you about ready to go?"

All three of us turned to see Mrs. Lincoln walking over to Christian, a slightly strained smile on her face.

"I was actually having quite the interesting conversation with Ms. Steele and her friend..."

"Kate." she supplied quickly.

"So you're Ms. Kavanaugh, the woman who was supposed to be giving the interview."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

He shrugged, "You still got the article, and I got to meet Ms. Steele."

Kate smiled, but I - again - was not impressed. What was with this guy?

"It actually isn't all that interesting of a conversation at all." I said to Mrs. Lincoln. "In fact I think Mr. Grey was just leaving."

She opened her mouth, but Christian beat her to it, "As soon as I pay for that painting."

"Oh, you found one?" asked Mrs. Lincoln, stepping closer to him.

He nodded smugly, "Yeah, quite the piece too. Ms. Steele's favorite."

Mrs. Lincoln looked between the two of us, and then turned to Christian, "Well I'm leaving, I've got to get up in the morning."

Christian simply nodded and she turned to me, "It really was a beautiful gallery. I'll be sure to tell people about you."

Before I could thank her she was gone, disappeared out the door.

I didn't know what to think of her, honestly. She seemed nice enough, but only when things were going her way. She also seemed extremely protective of Christian, so they must have a relationship that went back a few years.

She looked nice enough though, for her age. Her hair was well maintained and she looked in shape.

All of a sudden Kate's phone was ringing and she gave me a pointed look before whispering, "Be nice." under her breath and leaving Christian and I alone.

"So about that painting, Ms. Steele."

* * *

**CPOV**

I was irritating her, that much was clear.

It was also clear that she didn't really know what to do - _finally_.

"Most people call me Ana."

"I'm not most people."

"You could say that again." she said shaking her head.

I just smirked, studying her appearance slowly.

It took everything in my power to not yank her into the back room and fuck her - she looked like a goddamn siren. That red dress - fucking _red _of all colors - those heels, her long hair.

She looked like she was _made _to be in my playroom. The things I wanted to do to her -

_Count back from ten. _

_Control. _

Except with her it felt like I didn't have any.

Fucking ridiculous. She was a _child _compared to me.

Okay, that was a little extreme, but regardless. She, of _all _people, didn't have the right to have this much of an effect on me.

"Well Mr. Grey, I'd be more than happy to sell you the painting, but not for that amount."

"I -"

"It's too much. I can't accept that." she said, her blue eyes unwavering.

I smirked, a new idea coming to mind, "Alright, I'll pay what you wanted for it."

She looked relieved and a bit suspicious - which just showed how well she _did _already know me - and we'd only met twice.

Then again, she was pretty easy to read in certain aspects as well, but that didn't stop her from completely shocking me with that smartass mouth of hers.

"Really?"

I nodded and stepped into her personal space just slightly to say, "Anything you want, Ms. Steele."

A blush tinted her cheeks almost immediately and I had to fight the urge to pull her soft body towards mine and take her away - willingly or kicking and screaming - didn't really matter to me at that point.

_Count back from ten...twenty._

She took a slight step back and said, "Um, okay...uh..." she shook her head, obviously trying to collect her thoughts before saying, "Follow me."

I smirked, it seemed as though I finally found the one thing that knocked _her _off balance.

And it happened to be one thing I was _extremely _good at.

I followed her over to Jose, listening as she told me what I needed to do. When we'd finished most people had left already, and she looked ready to leave too.

"Well...I hope you like it." she said, staring at the painting before looking to me.

"It really is your favorite, isn't it?"

She nodded, "Why did you pick this one? Out of all the paintings in this room, why this one?"

Good fucking question.

I shrugged, "I don't know...it was...different."

That seemed to appease her, because she dropped the subject. By this point everyone except Jose had gone, and even he was trying to hail a cab for the two of them.

We walked towards the door and I stepped in front of her, opening it. She looked surprised but didn't say anything, stepping outside onto the sidewalk.

"Well thank you." she said, looking over to where Jose had finally managed to get a cab.

I nodded, "Until next time, Ms. Steele."

Her eyes widened, "Next time?"

"I have a feeling you'll be coming to see me sooner than you think."

"What -"

"Annie, come on!" yelled Jose, halfway in the cab.

Anastasia glared at me, but started walking backwards toward Jose, "I wouldn't bet on it."

"I would."

I left before she could say anything else, getting into the Audi since I'd told Taylor to take me back to Escala.

I would let her think she'd gained something by getting me to pay the amount she wanted, but I had something better.

Her love of art and my ability to obtain classical pieces were definitely going to come in handy.

First, though, I needed Taylor to do some investigating.

There was something about this girl that drove me crazy - not that fucking romance novel crazy, but literally to the point of wanting to turn into a goddamn caveman and throw her over my fucking shoulder.

I wanted to fuck her - my way. I wanted to have her on her knees calling me Sir...or the way she called me Mr. Grey worked just as well, especially with what she'd been wearing tonight. I wanted her to...to...I just fucking wanted her, I'd figure out the rest once it got there.

_And it would get there._

* * *

**APOV**

"Oh. My. God."

"I think it's sweet."

"Oh. My. God."

"Okay, Annie, honey, Kate's right, this isn't that big of a deal. You love art."

"I love art." I started softly, "I love art, but this is a _fucking Monet_! He's completely crazy! I mean who does this?"

"Rich billionaires who want to impress a girl."

"It's not about impressing me, for the millionth time!" I shouted, "He's trying to prove a point."

Jose shrugged, "Who cares? This piece is gorgeous. You should be happy."

Happy? They just didn't get it. Christian wasn't doing this to impress me, he knew it would piss me off. He just _had _to have the upper hand, and if I wouldn't accept his insane offer on the painting he was going to find another way - and he did.

_Bastard. _

There had been a card that the delivery man - someone who worked for him no less - gave me.

**_I heard you graduated, congratulations Ms. Steele. _**

**_- Christian Grey_**

Smug, slick, sneaky bastard.

"I'm going to his office."

"He's probably busy, there's no way they're going to let you in to see him."

I snorted, grabbing my purse, "He told me I'd be visiting him sooner than I thought, I think he knows I'm coming."

Before they could argue with me I left, hailing a cab since my car had officially died last month and I didn't have the money to buy a new one just yet.

I was fuming, and the drive to GEH just gave me time to think about all the things that were so incredibly wrong with this entire situation.

Namely why the hell he thought it was okay to give me what I was sure was an obscenely expensive piece of art - even though it was amazing.

When I made it to GEH I walked over to the front desk where a woman, just as perfect and blonde and flawless as the one I'd seen the first time I showed up here, asked me how she could help me.

"My name's Anastasia Steele. I'd like to see Mr. Grey."

The girl - _Maria_ - checked something on her computer before nodding, "Oh, yes, of course. Mr. Grey told me you'd be stopping by. You can go on back."

I did what she said, not bothering to knock on the giant doors, instead just pushing them open.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked, slamming the doors shut behind me.

He looked amused, sitting there at his big desk as if he knew everything.

"I'm Christian Grey. Now who's forgetting names?" he asked, referring back to the first time we'd met.

I narrowed my eyes and walked over to his desk, putting my hands flat on the cool surface and leaning forward, "Why did you send me that painting?"

"Because you love art."

"You don't know me."

He shrugged, "Inconsequential."

"What do you want from me?"

He smirked, and _jesus _it was deadly, "A thank you would be a good start."

_This son of a -_

"You want me to thank you for -"

"Giving you a graduation present. Exactly."

"How did you even know I was graduating?" I asked, frustrated.

He was...just...

I was ready to pull my hair out.

He shrugged, "I know plenty of things."

I didn't respond, just glared at him.

He stood up, slowly walking around the desk towards me, "I'm still waiting on that thank you, Ms. Steele."

"I'm not thanking you." I said, my voice not nearly as strong as I wished it to be.

_Damn him. _

"No?" he asked, invading my personal space _again_, "And here I thought you were polite."

"I can't say the same for you."

He smirked, "Good."

I couldn't help but feel _way _over my head with him.

By this point he had walked around so that my butt was against his desk and he was directly in front of me - entirely too close for my liking.

"I'm not keeping it."

"I'm not taking it back." he said simply, taking another step toward me so that the toe of his shoe was almost touching mine.

"You have a problem with personal space." I managed to say, my voice quieter than it had been.

He smirked, "I have a problem with challenges, and you, Ms. Steele, are quite the challenge."

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning back against the table to get some space - and a clearer head.

"You're defiant. You're a smartass. You don't _listen _very well."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care what I'm doing? You. Don't. Know. Me."

He shrugged, as if that didn't matter at all, "I don't need to know you to get respect."

"You get what you give." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

Something dangerous flashed behind his eyes and he leaned forward so that his hands were flat against the desk on either side of me, "I don't think you want to argue with me."

"Why? I'm winning." I said with a smirk, looking more confident than I felt. Though I'm sure he saw right through that.

He leaned forward, his lips grazing my ear as he said, "Ms. Steele, you're not even close."

And in that moment he was right. There was something so enticing about Christian Grey and it was unnerving. He was dangerous to be around, that much was obvious. I just didn't know _why_. But there was a gut feeling I had that this wouldn't take me anywhere good.

I closed my eyes and heard his deep chuckle before meeting his steely grey eyes, "What do you want from me?"

* * *

**CPOV**

What did I want from her?

I wanted to fuck her in about ten different positions in this office right now, and then about ten more in my Playroom.

I wanted to make her obedient.

I wanted to make her my newest submissive. _  
_

I wanted to...

"Let me take you to dinner."

She blinked a few times, as if she didn't understand what I'd just said, "Why?"

I chuckled, "Because that's what I want."

"And if I say no?" she asked, that defiant tone sneaking back into her voice.

I shrugged and stepped back, walking around my desk to sit back down, "I know you like art, I could continue with the paintings."

She frowned, running a hand through her hair and looking around my office, "Fine. Dinner. But it's not a date."

"I never said it was." I answered easily.

I didn't do dates.

Then again I didn't do a lot of things, but I had a feeling that because of Ms. Steele I was going to have to bend my own rules.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this, leave a review and let me know what you think. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV**

"It's a date."

"No, it's dinner."

"It's a dinner date."

"Kate I swear to god if you say it's a date one more time -"

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up, "But if it's not a date, why are you asking my advice on what to wear?"

I just ignored her question - and her smirk when I didn't answer.

"You know what? I'm just going in this." I said, shutting my closet door and walking back over to the painting I'd been working on. If I wasn't changing I probably had time to finish it.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go to dinner wearing paint splattered jeans." said Kate, throwing my closet door open.

I watched as she rummaged through my clothes before giving a frustrated groan and leaving, returning a few minutes later with a black dress. I opened my mouth to complain, because there was no way I was wearing one of Kate's sparkly, short, sequined, attention-grabbing dresses on a _not _date, but she beat me to it.

"It's the simplest dress I have in my closet."

I took it and held it up, and was pleasantly surprised to not find a sequin or a sparkle anywhere - and it even had a decent length.

Kate shoved me into the bathroom to change, claiming that she was going to do my hair and makeup, mumbling something about it turning into a date once he saw how amazing I looked. I wasn't going to grace that comment with a response.

_Insert dramatic eye roll here. _

I changed into the dress, thankful that it fell just above my knees. It was black with an a-line skirt, a slightly higher neckline, and a slightly open back.

When I came out of the bathroom Kate tossed a pair of red heels at me while saying, "After your gallery it is safe to assume that red is most _definitely _your color. You should wear it more often."

"It's…bold."

She rolled her eyes and directed me into her room, sitting me down at her vanity.

"You and these damn pencils, Ana." she said, pulling them from my hair to take out the bun.

I shrugged, "I always have pencils, but hair ties? Not so much."

I was quiet while she curled my hair, and when it was time for my _(least)_ favorite part, she turned me towards her.

"I know you hate makeup, so I'll keep it light."

Hopefully her light and my light were similar…

A few minutes later she said I was done, and I turned to look at myself in the mirror and was…surprised. I still looked like me, just…a more fancy me. I could handle this.

"Thank you." I said, standing up and walking back into my room to slip into the shoes.

Christian had texted me - never mind how he got my number in the first place - telling me that he'd pick me up at seven…which was like now.

And like clockwork there was a knock on the door, but when I went to answer it Kate grabbed my arm and said, "Let Jose get it. You have to seem busy."

"But I'm not."

She shrugged, "He doesn't need to know that."

I sighed, but waited, listening as Jose answered the door and asked Christian to 'give him a moment while he went and got me'.

"You guys are ridiculous." I said once Jose came back to my room.

"Annie, he looks _divine_."

"Well can I actually go out there now?"

Kate chuckled and pushed me towards the door, tossing me my clutch on the way.

I walked down the hallway and out into the living room, where Mr. Grey himself was standing, looking at the pictures we had hanging on the walls.

"Uh…hi."

_Awesome. Start it off with a bang Steele. _

He turned, and his eyes widened slightly when he looked at me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, glancing at the picture he'd been looking at - my mother and I.

"She's the woman from the painting?"

I nodded, walking past him to open the door, "My mother."

His car was as expensive and flashy as I would've expected - an Audi, if I remembered my cars correctly.

The car ride was quiet - which didn't bother me too much - it's not like I had anything to say anyway.

Well until we got to the restaurant that is.

"Holy shit." I said, staring at one of the most expensive restaurants in Seattle, _Mirror's Edge. _

"I see you've heard of it." he said smugly, getting out of the car and handing his keys to the valet.

I followed him, taking in first the high ceilings and then the mirrors…they were along all the walls, making the entire restaurant look like one giant, fancy funhouse.

"Wow…"

Artistically this was amazing, but seeing the intensity of Christian Grey from every angle wasn't really making me any more comfortable.

I wasn't paying attention, so the next thing I knew I was following him and a hostess to our table…our table that looked like it was in the VIP section, away from everyone else.

_Great…this was already uncomfortable enough_.

A waiter immediately brought us menus and asked what we wanted to drink, as if we _were _the only people in the restaurant.

"Just water."

"Pinot Grigio, two glasses."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything, instead looking down at the menu.

_Oh. My. God. _

"Who charges this much for food?" I muttered under my breath, but Mr. Supersonic Hearing heard me.

"It isn't just called the best restaurant in Seattle for nothing."

After we'd told the waiter what we wanted Christian started talking.

"Do you believe in punctuality, Ms. Steele."

"It depends." I said honestly. My mom always told me I had an artists mind - always losing track of time, never paying attention to when and where I was supposed to be - so punctuality was never really too important with most things in my life.

"Depends on what?"

"The occasion."

"I told you I'd pick you up at seven, that didn't mean seven-ten."

I couldn't help the slight chuckle that fled past my lips as I said, "You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Grey. I wasn't aware I was being timed - or that I was talking to my father."

He clenched his jaw - which really just proved my theory about him being dangerous and not at all good for me, but at the same time made me even more curious about who he was. I couldn't help but want to know him.

"Punctuality is important, especially in my life."

"Well I imagine it would be."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning punctuality is another way of controlling things, but let me be very clear, I'm not part of your life, and even if I was, I don't take too kindly to being told what to do."

He smirked, "Everything is learnable."

"So then learn to relax. You can't control everything." I shot back.

There went that jaw clenching again.

"I've done very well with it so far, Ms. Steele."

That was for sure. He was intimidating, but I refused to let him force me into doing what he wanted when he wanted - he didn't even know me.

"Why me? Why are we here?"

The waiter came, sat our food in front of us, and disappeared after asking if everything looked satisfactory.

It looked amazing.

But I still wanted an answer to my question.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Because I wanted you here. Because I enjoy looking at beautiful things." he said, his eyes meeting mine.

I could feel the blush tinting my cheeks, and I looked down at my food.

"Look at me."

My eyes snapped up to meet his, because the tone of his voice was…authoritative.

"For someone who seems to be so confident, you don't seem very comfortable."

"I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly before asking, "And why is that?"

"You're intense."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Intense?"

I'm sure plenty of people had that thought, but no one had actually said it to me.

She nodded, "Everything about you is intense. Your personality is _definitely _intense. Your eyes, your demeanor…"

She trailed off, shaking her head and returning to her food.

This, like many other things tonight, had me fighting myself for control - which was bullshit, because I'd never had to before. Control was something I was good at, something I'd achieved after _years _of practice.

She looked extremely fuckable, especially in those red heels. She actually looked put together, much like she had at her gallery. It was good to know that she _could _look presentable.

And now the way she was eating, her mouth wrapping around her fork -

_Count back from ten. _

"You clench your jaw a lot." she commented.

"Do I?"

She nodded, "I frustrate you often."

I smirked, "Indeed, Ms. Steele. So what is it you hope to do with your art?"

She seemed surprised by my question, but answered it nonetheless.

"I want to open my own gallery one day here in Seattle."

"Business." I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know anything about business. I know about painting. I can find someone for the…financial part."

"Do you have the money to open it now?"

She snorted, "No. I was working a part time job since I was a full time student, but now I'm looking for something that pays better."

"Something to do with art, I would assume."

She shrugged, "Who else would hire me with an art degree?"

"I would."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't stop, do you?"

"My parents always told me not to give up on something you want."

"And you want me?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"You could say that."

She sighed and sat back in her chair, "I don't understand you."

"You don't have to."

"No, but it'd be nice to at least know why me?"

_Good fucking question. _

She was infuriating and different and there was just something inside me that _needed _to prove I could do this.

"Because I want to know that I can."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a challenge, but I don't think it's impossible." I said, taking a sip of my wine.

"I'm sure you have no problems whatsoever getting women to do exactly what you want, so why don't you get one of them?"

I leaned forward and said, "I don't know how many times you're going to make me say it, Ms. Steele, but I want _you_."

By the look on her face it was clear that she had no idea what to say, which worked to my advantage.

"I…you…Mr. Grey, what _exactly _is it that you want from me?"

I smirked, "That's a conversation I'd feel more comfortable answering at home."

"Your home?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Great guess." I said, handing the waiter my card.

She rolled her eyes - which had me clenching my jaw _again _because any other time one of my submissives rolled their eyes at me they already knew I would put them over my knee and fuck them until they were _begging _me to stop - but I couldn't do that with her, because she wasn't my submissive. At least not yet.

"As lovely as this dinner has been, and how...interesting the conversation has been, I think I'll pass."

"I didn't realize I was asking."

Her eyes widened and she said, "That's called abduction."

"It's called a slight detour to your home."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. I stood up and smirked, motioning for her to stand - which she did slowly.

"Look at that, progress already."

"I don't have to come with you." she snapped, pulling her arm away and walking in front of me, her nose in the air.

_She was really racking up the punishments. _

Not that I was complaining. I would take _immense _pleasure in showing her her place.

"I could throw you over my shoulder, but I don't particularly care for the idea of half the street seeing your ass. So in the interest of decency it'd be easier if you just got in the car by yourself." I said, getting my key from the valet.

She glared at me, but got into the car anyway, slamming the door.

She looked out the window the entire car ride, very obviously silently fuming, but when I parked in the garage her demeanor changed.

I got out of the car, followed slowly by Anastasia, and got on the elevator. I pushed in a security code and turned to look at her.

Her eyes were slightly wide as she met my gaze, "I should've figured you'd live in the penthouse."

I smirked, "Top floor."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Of course...is this elevator ride always this long?"

She shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable, but all that made me want to do was stop the elevator, lift her up, and fuck her against the wall.

_Count back from ten. _

"Things you don't enjoy seem to take longer."

"Well then this visit is going to last a lifetime, isn't it?" she retorted, biting her lip as she leaned back against the wall.

I stepped in front of her, resting a hand on either side of her head as I said, "Trust me, we could have fun."

"I don't think I'm interested in the _fun _you're interested in."

"I don't think so either." I said, stepping back from her as the elevator doors opened, "But that doesn't really matter right now."

She followed me into the living room where Gail was cleaning.

"Hello Mr. Grey would you like - _oh, _you've brought someone with you." she said, straightening one of the paintings on the wall before walking over to us. "I'm Gail Jones, Mr. Grey's housekeeper."

"I'm Ana, it's nice to meet you." she said, smiling at Gail.

"Such a pretty girl." said Gail, before turning back to me, "Would you like anything?"

I shook my head, "You can leave early. And you," I said looking to Anastasia, "Can sit."

I walked into the kitchen, leaving the two women together while I got a bottle of wine and two glasses. I didn't want her drunk, that wouldn't be fair, but I wanted her...relaxed.

On my way back into the living room I heard Gail and Anastasia talking.

"He's a complicated man, Ms. Steele, but he's a good man - the best I know in fact."

Anastasia didn't say anything, but I heard the elevator ding, signaling Gail's departure.

I walked in to find her perched on the edge of the couch, looking as if she were ready to bolt at any given second.

"Wine?"

She nodded slowly, taking the glass from me and downing about half of it in one go.

"As interesting as this is - and as _beautiful _as your home is - it has nothing to do with why I'm here in the first place."

I smirked and sat down as well, turning to face her, "How open are you about your sexuality, Ms. Steele?"

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head as she stuttered, "I - how - that is _none _of your business!"

It was nice to finally see her completely off balance - and I imagined it was only going to get worse for her.

She downed her glass of wine, grabbing the bottle herself and refilling her glass, downing half of that one before looking back over at me.

"You said our ideas of fun are different...what did you mean?" she asked tentatively.

"That ties into the question about your sexuality, Ms. Steele." I said easily, "I have very specific tastes."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, "I don't understand."

"Then answer my question."

She blushed, looking away from me and shrugged, "I don't know...open in what way?"

"Open to exploring new things."

She blinked a few times before finishing off another glass of wine, "I...I guess it would have to depend, Mr. Grey." she said softly.

"There's something about you that's enticing, Anastasia."

Her eyes widened even further, no doubt because I'd used her first name and asked, "Enticing?"

I nodded, "I just can't seem to leave you alone."

Quite a few expressions flashed across her face before she settled on skeptical.

"I don't think you're good for me."

I was slightly shocked by her boldness, but answered nonetheless, "I agree."

Her lips parted slightly and she half whispered, "_Oh._"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Ms. Steele. As I said, my tastes are specific, and I'm not sure they'd interest you, but I'd like to show you."

She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip, refilling her glass again before saying, "You'd like to show me what?"

"What I'm interested in."

"I take it you don't do relationships." she murmured, taking a sip of her wine, less hasty this time.

"No, Anastasia, I don't." I said, worried that this would be a hard limit for her...and I couldn't convince myself that I'd be able to let her walk away even if it was.

_I'd think about that later. _

Surprisingly, though, she seemed to relax a little. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, what is it you're interested in?"

I stood up and grabbed a manilla folder from my study, returning and handing it to her.

"I'm a very private man, and I'd like to keep it that way. This is an NDA."

"And you want me to sign this so that I'll keep my mouth shut?"

"It's all about privacy, Ms. Steele."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the pen, "Fine."

"You shouldn't make a habit of signing things without reading them." I said, watching as she scribbled her name on the line.

"You could've just asked me not to divulge whatever dirty little secrets your keeping, and I would have honored that. But if you want it in writing that's fine too. Makes no difference to me." she said, handing me back my pen.

I tossed the manilla folder down on the coffee table and stood, motioning for her to follow me.

I led her upstairs, pausing outside the door to my Playroom.

"I would never ask you to do anything you weren't comfortable with, you know that, right?"

She studied me for a few moments before saying, "Yes."

With a sigh I unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping aside to let her go first.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Alright, let me know how I did. Some of it was a little rushed, but I really wanted to update today to keep this fairly frequent. **

**Review, it makes my day (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV**

Holy. Shit.

The thought of dungeons popped into my head, but who could blame me? This room was..._holy shit. _

There was soft, muted light around the whole room, reinforcing that whole 'dungeon' feel - oh, and there was the whole whips and chains and other strange and painful looking equipment thing going on.

Holy. Shit.

Figures, the one guy who I've actually felt some weird attraction to since Dylan ends up being...

"What is all this?" I asked, stepping further into the room to see a giant four poster bed with red silk sheets - speaking of red, it was like that was a popular color in here.

I remembered Kate telling me red was my color, and blushed. Now was _not _the time to be thinking about that.

"My Playroom." he said.

I turned and saw that he was standing just inside the doorway, his expression giving nothing away as he watched me.

"What is it you do in here?"

"It's all about pain and pleasure, dominance and submission."

"So you're a sadist." I said, trailing my fingers over the dresser that was closest to me, more out of trying to find something to do _other _than look at him.

"I'm a dominant."

"What's the difference?"

"Let me explain it to you downstairs." he said, his hand on the door.

I noticed his eyes were dark when he looked at me, and he was clenching his jaw...so maybe he didn't only do that when I frustrated him.

"What is that?" I asked instead, pointing to something in the shape of an X against the wall. It was made of what looked like metal and leather and had cuffs at all four points.

He took a deep breath before stepping next to me and said, "It's called a Saint Andrews Cross."

I lifted my hand to touch it, but thought better of it. I didn't know how many women, and how frequently, were in here.

"How does it work?"

"You would stand up here," he said, gesturing to the small platform, "And spread your legs so they fit the cuffs, and then the same with your arms."

I took a deep breath, trying to school my features while listening to him describe how _I _would do it.

"So what do you do while...while I'm up there?"

His eyes flashed dangerously and when he spoke his voice was husky, "Whatever I want."

I shook my head and stepped back, turning and walking out of the room and back downstairs - straight to the wine bottle.

I heard him locking his _Playroom _before he joined me, his eyes intense as he studied me.

"So what's the difference?" I asked before he could say anything.

"A sadist gets sexual gratification from causing others pain."

"Isn't that what you want to do? I mean you have a room -"

"Pain and pleasure," he said sharply, "A dominant gets sexual gratification from control."

"So then why the pain?"

"Because it's a part of the control. If you do something that pleases me, I have the control to pleasure you, if you do something that doesn't, then I have the control to punish you. It's about trust, basically."

"Trust?"

"You trusting me not to hurt you in any serious way. You submitting to me." he said, his gaze so intense that I had to refill my glass _again._

"So you want to control me." I said. It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway.

"I want to deserve to control you, Anastasia...but yes. It would give me a great deal of pleasure to control you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't happening. This _was not happening. _

I mean sure, I had bad luck with Dylan, but at least he didn't want to _beat _me.

"You said yourself that I was defiant, so what makes you think I would want this?"

"Because I think you would enjoy it." he answered confidently.

"Enjoy being told what to do?" All of a sudden I found my voice again, and I was pissed. Who the hell did he think he was?

"It's about -"

"It's about you being in control. I got it." I snapped, standing up. He stood too, but made no move to come toward me, instead letting me vent _(yell)._

"You've got some nerve, Mr. Grey. You don't even know me, and you have the _audacity_ to insinuate I would enjoy whatever..._that _is that you just showed me, all because _you _think you're entitled to getting what you want when you want it. Well guess what, that's not the case."

He looked slightly surprised, but still managed to sound calm and collected as he said, "I can assure you that I'm not the only one who enjoys this. The women I've brought into my Playroom have wanted to be there."

"So then why don't you go ask them?"

"Because there's something about you." he said, but I wasn't buying it.

"Something? You mean the fact that I must be the first woman who's ever challenged you? That's exactly why I'm not the girl for this."

"Tell me it doesn't interest you at all. Tell me that nothing you saw upstairs makes you curious." he said, walking towards me.

I instinctively walked backwards, but my back hit the glass wall, effectively trapping me.

_Damn. _

"I'm waiting, Ms. Steele."

"Just because I may find something interesting doesn't mean I'm interested or..._turned on_ by the idea of you beating me into so-called submission." I snapped, glaring up at him.

"That's not how this works." he said, running a hand through his hair, "There are rules, limits...trust is a big thing, Anastasia, otherwise this doesn't work."

"But I don't trust you."

"I know, and that's my job."

"Your job?"

"To earn your trust." he said, and it was hard not to believe him. He looked sincere.

"Please," he said, his fingers trailing over my cheek softly, "Let me explain it."

And damn it all, but I wanted him to kiss me. I didn't care about his scary little dungeon, or his sadistic tendencies, or any of it - I just wanted him to kiss me.

"Okay." I whispered.

I expected him to step back, but he didn't. He was staring at me, his eyes cloudy with an emotion I wasn't ready to name as he said, "You're beautiful, Ms. Steele."

My breath hitched - though I didn't know why. He'd told me before that he liked looking at beautiful things...but there was something about hearing it directed at me like this that made it different.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, just barely brushing his lips against mine before pushing himself - almost forcibly - away.

"Sit, I'll grab the paperwork."

Paperwork? What the hell was I doing?

I ran a hand through my hair, and instead of sitting down like he'd said I pushed open the door to his balcony and stepped outside. The fresh air made me feel better, but my head was still spinning and my thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

There was literally _no way in hell _that I was going to be _anyones _submissive, let alone this arrogant billionaire, but still...

I was curious. That much I couldn't deny, and the thought of his lips on mine a few moments ago had almost turned me into a teenage girl all over again - so yes, to steal his words, there was something _enticing _about Christian Grey, but it was also very obviously dark and dangerous.

I heard the glass door open and then felt him standing rather close behind me.

"You just have to do the opposite of everything I say, don't you?" he whispered, his breath ghosting against my ear.

"I needed some air." I said, stepping forward to lean against the railing. The view from up here really was spectacular. You could see all of Seattle, all lit up and beautiful.

"Would you like to sit out here then?"

"You're asking me what I want?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He smirked, and he looked like a fallen angel, all dark and glowing in the moonlight and -

_Where the hell was my train of thought going? Focus!_

"A lot of what I want to do to you are things you'd want as well." he said confidently.

"Aside from the beatings." I snapped, unable to keep the comment in.

All of a sudden he pushed me back so that I was pressed between his solid chest and the balcony railing, his hands on either side of my hips and his face inches from mine, "Beating would imply assault, and assault would imply a physical attack - which isn't the case. I've never 'beaten' a woman, and I don't intend to start."

His eyes were steely but I forced myself to reply.

"And I refuse to let a man walk all over me. I _have _done that, and I don't intend to do it again."

His expression changed, his eyes softening as he said, "It's not like that. A dominant has the utmost respect for his submissive."

I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts of Dylan and focused on Christian, "Let's go inside."

He stepped away from me slowly and motioned for me to walk first, which I did, taking my seat on his couch again.

He picked up a stack of papers from the coffee table and handed them to me, "This is the contract I have all my submissives read over. It lists my rules, hard limits, and then there's a spot where they would fill in their hard limits."

"Hard limits?" I asked, glancing at a few of the rules - _exercise four times a week, pre-planned diet, clothing allowance - _what the hell was I even reading this for?

"What I won't do, and what you won't do."

"All of it." I muttered under my breath, flipping through the pages reading words like:

_Clamps_

_Whips_

_Breath control_

_Spanking_

_Choking_

_Anal penetration_

All of those were extreme enough - I mean _anal penetration_? Was he serious? - but those things I was still able to stomach, it was when I read _fisting _that I had to put the papers down.

"I can't do this. I don't _want _to do this." I said, shaking my head.

This wasn't me. _None _of this was me. I mean the submission thing was bad enough, but all these crazy sexual things - I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it this way. I've just never...I've never had to explain this to anyone before." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Probably because sane people don't do this." I said, picking up my wine glass - how many glasses had that been so far?

Why hadn't I left? I could walk, or call a cab, or call Kate - _something _- yet I was still sitting here, having the strangest conversation of my life with a man I barely knew.

"All of this is extreme," he said, shifting slightly closer to me, "And you don't trust me yet, so we wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with."

I took a deep breath, trying to sort through all the thoughts rushing around my head.

"I'm not comfortable with any of this." I said, shaking my head so hard that my curls almost smacked me in the face.

"It's a gradual process. I mean what are some things you've liked before?"

_Uh-oh. _

With all this crazy kinky sex slave talk I'd completely blocked out the fact that I was definitely -

"I'm a virgin."

* * *

**CPOV**

_Holy fucking hell. _

The woman who'd been driving me completely insane to the point of almost reverting back to caveman days was a _goddamn virgin_?

"What?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably, not meeting my gaze, "I haven't slept with anyone."

"How the fuck is that even possible?" I asked, standing up and running a hand through my hair, "How old are you?"

"Twenty one." she said, looking up at me.

"Haven't you had a boyfriend?"

Her eyes clouded over and she nodded tersely, "I have."

"And how long were you with him?"

"Entirely too long." she snapped, seemingly more irritated with the subject matter than me - but right now I couldn't be bothered to try to figure out why.

"You're sitting here discussing bondage with me and you're a fucking virgin. You can't be serious."

She stood up, glaring at me and said, "I already told you I wasn't the girl for this!"

"Because you're defiant, not because you've never been fucked."

She closed her eyes and set her glass down on the coffee table, "I think I've spent quite enough time here, Mr. Grey."

_Fucking hell...I still didn't want her to leave. _

"I...please sit." I said, taking my own advice and leaning back against the couch.

She did as I asked - surprisingly enough - and looked at me, her eyes unwavering.

"If you want me to take you home I can have Taylor drive you."

"Is that what you want?" she asked, her face giving nothing away.

I ran a hand through my hair, "No."

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"I fucking want you, Anastasia. That's why."

"But you're used to experienced girls. I mean it would've been one thing if I just had no idea about..._bondage_," she said, forcing the word out with what looked like considerable difficulty, "But I have no idea about anything."

"And it should piss me off...it kind of does...but," I said, shifting so that I could brush my lips against her ear, "It's also a turn on."

I heard her breathing hitch and she said, "I still don't like this."

"I know." I murmured, intoxicated by her smell, how close she was, how _badly I fucking wanted her_.

"And I still don't want to do any of the things on that list." she said, her voice softer.

"I know." I said, brushing my nose against her jaw line.

"And I'm not going to let you boss me around or -"

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

My question stopped her dead in her tracks and her cheeks flamed a bright red as she looked away from me.

"You're asking?"

"I'll always ask, Anastasia, before we do anything. If you don't want to do something, you tell me, and we won't." I said, willing her to understand.

I needed this. I needed _her. _

"Okay."

"Okay?" I smirked.

"I want you to kiss me."

_Well thank fuck for that. _

I leaned forward, closing the space between our lips, claiming her mouth in a kiss. She was tentative at first, her tongue softly stroking mine, but I pushed her back into the couch, grabbing both her hands in one of mine while my other hand tangled in her hair, tugging slightly. Before pulling away completely I bit her lip, tugging and earning a gasp from her.

I let go of her hands, putting some space between us before I did something stupid - like fucking this virgin without her understanding exactly what it was she was getting into.

I would have to change my plans though, because I hadn't counted on the fact that she'd be completely inexperienced. It wouldn't do well to turn what was going to be an already uncomfortable experience into an even _more _uncomfortable experience by introducing her to my world right away.

"Will you think about it?"

She sighed, biting her lip while she ran a hand through her hair, clearly in deep thought.

"I...I'm not the submissive type. I'm not the masochistic type. I haven't even had _normal _sex, I can't imagine all this."

"Vanilla." I murmured, my eyes running over her body. She looked...I wanted to taste every inch of her.

"Vanilla?" she repeated, confused.

"It's regular sex without all the..."

"Kinky fuckery?" she supplied, a slight smile on her face.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the word choice and said, "Yeah."

"What's so wrong with vanilla?" she asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"There's...it's not that there's anything _wrong _with it, it just isn't for me." _  
_

"Why?"

"It's too close for my liking, although with you I suppose I'd have to make an exception." I said, smirking as her eyes widened.

"Exception?"

"If and when you decide that you want this, I'm going to be gentle with you."

"But you don't enjoy it." she said, her face impassive again.

"I would just enjoy being inside you, Anastasia. Think of it as a means to an end. This way I can gradually show you my lifestyle."

She took a deep breath, her eyes moving back to the contract that she'd tossed on the table and she paled considerably.

"Do you want to go over a few things that are bothering you?" I offered, trying to gauge how against this she really was.

She nodded mutely, watching as I picked up the contract.

"Where would you like to start?"

"The thing about exercise."

I smirked, "Four times a week with my trainer Brandon."

"I don't workout."

"You need to be healthy and have good stamina for what we'd be doing." I said easily.

She shook her head, "Four days is too much, and what the hell did I see in there about a pre-planned diet?"

"Again, part of being healthy."

"You mean part of you being in control." she said with a smirk.

I smirked back, "That too."

She shook her head and glanced at the papers before saying, "Health screening?"

"I think we can ignore that one Ms. Steele, seeing as you've never been with anyone. I can have my results sent to you, if you'd like."

She shook her head, "I'm just asking questions, I'm not agreeing to anything."

"I'm aware." I said wryly.

"I don't know what half of these mean." she said, pointing to where certain tools and acts were listed.

"Well I assume you know what clamps, whips, vibrators, and other toys like that are?"

A fierce blush tinted her cheeks, but she nodded, "Yes."

"Spanking seems pretty self explanatory. What about breath control?"

She shook her head, "No."

"It's where the dom has his sub hold her breath, or covers her mouth and nose to restrict air flow. Follows the same principle as choking or asphyxiation."

Her eyes widened and I said, "I'm not interested in it unless a sub wants to try it."

She seemed to relax slightly, and I continued.

"What else?"

"Why are there so many things...I mean fire play? Exhibitionism? This -"

"I'm interested in neither of those. Fire play because it's dangerous, and exhibitionism because you are mine, and the only one who should see you naked and writhing in pleasure is me."

Her mouth dropped open and her blush tinted the tops of her breasts this time as she struggled for something to say.

"I think...can we stop?"

I nodded, "Of course."

She leaned back, taking a deep breath, "This is too much, and you keep ignoring one of the main problems with this."

"Oh?"

"I don't want you to control me. I don't want or need another guy telling me what to do and when to do it. I've been there, Christian, and I didn't like it."

My dick twitched hearing her say my first name - which never fucking happened. I was _always _Mr. Grey or Sir. The only person who called me Christian besides my family was Elena.

"You've been there?"

"It's complicated." she said vaguely.

"How?"

"It just is." she snapped, "Look, you want control, you said you want to _deserve _that control, you said you want to earn my trust...none of this is going to make that happen. The thought of someone getting a kick out of hurting me...that's not a road I want to go down."

I couldn't blame her, really. I mean it was a dark path to travel, that was for sure.

"Well how do I earn that trust then?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, because she clearly hadn't expected my question.

"You don't do vanilla, and I'm not losing my virginity to some neanderthal who wants to fuck me in his evil dungeon."

I chuckled, unable to stop myself - I mean _evil dungeon_?

"Exceptions would be made, as I said."

She blew out a breath she'd been holding, and dropped her head onto her hands. I could tell she was completely overwhelmed by everything, not that I could blame her. I mean she was a virgin for fucks sake.

"Would you like me to drive you home now?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "Yeah."

We both stood up and I handed her the contract, "Read it. If you have any questions you can email me."

She shoved it into her purse before following me over to the elevator.

When the doors closed behind us, closing us in the elevator I said, "We'll go to dinner next week after you've read over the contract."

"What if I say no?"

I smirked, "Then I'm going to prove your theory about me being a neanderthal correct."

"I'm not going to let you intimidate me into doing this."

"You don't strike me as a woman who does anything she doesn't want." I said dryly, motioning for her to step out of the elevator first.

"No, but that's why you're dangerous." she said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like there are a lot of things you could get me to do...a lot of things that absolutely petrify me." she answered, her blue eyes searching mine for a moment before she got into my car.

"I'm good at reading people. It's part of why I'm so good at my job. If I think something's too much for you, if I thought for one second that you couldn't handle it, I wouldn't do it." I said, starting on the drive to her house.

"You're cocky."

"I prefer confident."

"And I prefer the truth." she shot back.

I smirked, slightly amused by her obvious attempt at petulance.

"I enjoy your company, Anastasia."

This caught her off guard, and she blushed, "What?"

"I enjoy your company." I said again, smirking over at her.

"We argue."

I shrugged, "I suppose it's one of the things I enjoy about you."

And for some fucking reason it was. I wanted to control her, but I liked her smart mouth and her fast comments - it seemed I'd finally met my match in this twenty one year old virgin.

How fucking ironic.

"But you want to change that." she said, her tone switching from confused to irritated.

Yeah...that was also ironic.

I didn't respond, just pulled into her driveway.

"I'll pick you up on Friday at seven, unless you decide you'd rather not continue."

She blinked a few times before saying, "I'm not sure what I want. You...you've managed to completely throw me off balance."

I smirked, "I can relate."

She smiled slightly before unbuckling her seatbelt and pushing open the door.

"Anastasia," I said, my hand sliding over hers, stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked, her breath hitching.

Instead of saying anything I tugged her chin forward, claiming her lips in another kiss.

_I'd never wanted anybody like I wanted this girl. _

She melted into me immediately, her tongue exploring mine as I tugged her closer. She was so soft, so warm, so..._Anastasia. __  
_

I bit her bottom lip, pulling away slowly and earning a soft moan from her. I pressed a softer, shorter kiss to her lips before pulling away altogether. I needed to clear my head. Car fucking virgins was bad.

"I...I'll see you on Friday, Mr. Grey." she stammered slightly, stepping out of my car.

"You know, I can't decide which I like better."

She turned, raising an eyebrow in question, "What?"

"You calling me Mr. Grey like a good submissive, or you calling me Christian like the defiant woman you are."

At that she smirked, "Goodnight, Christian. Sweet dreams."

Without waiting for my response she headed up the short steps to her front door and then disappeared inside.

_This woman was going to drive me insane._

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh myyy, a lot of you are very concerned about Ana agreeing to become Christian's sub and losing her attitude, but take a deep breath lovelies. I didn't make a totally kickass Ana just to make her punk out after five chapters. Christian's going to have his hands full. Agreements, sure. But complete submission? Not for this girl. **

_**But**_** a lot of people were telling me to have him do things 'her way', which is fine, but everyone should know that 'her way' isn't the 'relationship way', at least not right now. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked up from my painting to find Kate watching me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem like in a daze or something, and you never told me how your dinner with Christian went."

And I wasn't about to tell her now. Plus I'd signed an NDA so really, what _could_ I tell her?

"It was fine." I said, returning to my painting.

"I can tell when you're lying to me." she said, looking up from her laptop.

I shrugged, not taking my eyes of my painting. I'd been thinking about everything that had happened that night for the past five days - which literally left me a day to read over that damn contract before Friday.

I just couldn't get myself to get it out. I mean it was still in the clutch I'd brought to dinner for crying out loud. I just...I didn't know what freaked me out more. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he was into kinky sex. Plenty of people practiced a little _something something _in the bedroom - but this was extreme.

Though some of the things I wouldn't necessarily mind trying. I mean spanking, plenty of people did that, and certain - _ahem _- toys were used in the bedroom too. So that wasn't the problem. I was open to try certain things, especially with sexy and tempting Christian Grey.

The problem that I couldn't get over - and didn't want to get over - was the submission.

I mean obviously it's not unheard of for one person to be the one 'in control' of the sex - but that doesn't transfer over into everyday life. I mean controlling my diet? When I exercise? That was all too much. And then the control during sex was on the extreme side too. I mean handcuffs aren't anything new, and even that I would be will to _try_, but that Saint Andrew's Cross thing, or that weird suspension system, or the ropes - I just couldn't imagine anyone getting any sexual _anything _from that. It was scary.

Not to mention whips and something called _floggers _- I didn't even know what half the things in that contract were.

Which is probably why I should be reading it and googling what things look like and how they work.

_Or emailing Mr. Kinky Sex God about it. _

I shook my head. I didn't want to read it, but he was picking me up for dinner to discuss, and it would do me a hell of a lot of good to read what I could potentially be getting myself into.

_Ugh, no. I wasn't doing this. _

I couldn't do this, actually. I mean new sexual experiences, fine, whatever. But the control thing...you shouldn't want to control another person. It wasn't right, and all it did was remind me of Dylan.

We'd been together since our senior year in high school, which I could understand why Christian would find it incredibly strange that we hadn't had sex, but it had been Dylan's idea. He'd been raised with super strong religious values, and he said he wanted to wait until marriage.

It didn't bother me. I wasn't one of those girls who was in any hurry to lose anything. Besides, I'd thought it was sweet.

Everything had been fine in high school, but once we started college things were...tense. He was controlling. He always wanted to know where I was, who I was with, what we would be doing. And while we were living together he wanted me to cook for him, and clean, and do the housework - and stupidly enough I'd done it, thinking that this was what good girlfriends did.

Yet and still, he ended up cheating on me.

Looking back I can see how stupid I was, how naive.

But now I knew better. Now I refused to take shit from anyone, so I guess I did owe that to Dylan.

Anyway, as long as submitting to Christian was in the equation, there was no way I could do this.

"I'm not lying, Kate. It was fine. I've just been tired lately."

She smiled, "It's because you're painting all the time."

I chuckled, "Probably. I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

She nodded, watching as I stood up and headed into my room.

I shut and locked the door, looking over at the clutch that was sitting on my desk.

_Come on Ana, big girl panties! _

I sat down at the desk, opening my laptop and then pulling the contract from the purse.

I unfolded it slowly, taking a deep breath, and began to read.

After thirty minutes of reading - and _re_reading the contract I turned to my laptop. Research was necessary - even though the idea of typing BDSM into my computer search engine wasn't exactly the best feeling.

But it needed to be done.

I'd decided I wasn't submitting to Christian, wasn't going to let him dictate what I did and didn't do, but what I hadn't decided - if this was even still an option after I told him that - was if I wanted to explore this type of sex, and if that was even possible if I wasn't willing to submit.

So here I was on a Thursday night sitting at my laptop searching BDSM terms and tools and other uncomfortable and awkward things.

What I really wanted to know was why this lifestyle was so enticing to people. I mean I ended up finding forums and blogs and books all about this stuff, and I had to admit some of it was interesting, but still not something I could picture myself taking part in - dominant _or _submissive.

I had no desire to be controlled and no desire to control. I just wanted to..._be. _

I cleared my head and focused on what I was reading, and although some of it made me considerably nauseous, I _did _understand a lot more than I had before.

I remembered that he'd told me to email him with any questions I had, but the thought of emailing anybody about this stuff...I didn't need the reminder in my inbox. It was just better if I waited until tomorrow, because at least then I'd be able to explain right away what wouldn't be happening.

It's not that I knew exactly what I wanted yet, but I knew what I didn't want, and I wasn't going to be shy about telling him.

* * *

**CPOV **

Anastasia hadn't contacted me since I'd dropped her off, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, because she hadn't told me that she didn't want to meet, or a bad thing because she didn't have any questions, which could mean she just wanted to tell me in person that she wasn't interested.

It seemed like something she would do.

I'd told her I would pick her up at seven, though, and that's what I was doing. Taylor was driving and when we pulled into her driveway she was already walking down the steps in a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue blouse, and simple black heels, her hair pulled up into that pencil bun again.

I pushed open the door for her, watching as she walked over to the car.

"Hello," she said softly, her eyes meeting mine briefly.

"How was your week?"

She frowned slightly, "Busy...but it was fine. How was yours?"

"It was long." I said watching as she twisted her hands in her lap.

She wasn't giving anything away, although that could have a lot to do with the fact that Taylor was in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, finally looking at me.

"I thought we'd have dinner at my place. It'd make it easier to talk."

"Okay."

The rest of the drive to Escala was quiet, and when we pulled into the parking garage she seemed even more tense than before. The three of us walked over to the elevator, and when it came Anastasia and I got in, leaving Taylor to do whatever the hell it was he did when he wasn't with me.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet, Ms. Steele." I said with a smirk.

"It's not everyday someone asks you to be there sex slave." she shot back, eyes narrowed at me.

I chuckled, "Sex slave?"

"Seems accurate."

Before I could respond the elevator doors opened and she was already walking back towards the kitchen.

I chuckled and followed her, finding her talking to Gail at the breakfast bar.

"...you worked for Mr. Grey?"

"A little more than four years." said Gail with a smile, looking over at me as I took a seat next to Ana.

"The dinner's ready. Would you like me to get out the plates?"

Before I could reply Ana was already standing up, "Of course not. Thank you for cooking, it looks amazing."

Gail smiled at Ana and then looked over to me, so I simply nodded and said, "Thank you, Gail."

She'd never smiled at any of the women I'd brought here, but most of those women hadn't ever had a conversation with her - let alone tried to _lessen _her workload.

After she'd left Ana turned to me, "Where do you keep your plates?"

"Sit. I'll do it."

_This was new. _

She did as I asked, sitting back down, while I grabbed two plates and filled them with the pasta Gail had made.

"Wine?" I asked, setting the plates down.

She nodded, a slight smile gracing her lips, "How else am I supposed to get through this dinner?"

I chuckled and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, filling them before sitting down myself.

After a few moments of silence I took a sip of my wine and asked, "Is it safe to assume that you're not telling me to leave you alone just yet?"

She sighed, "We'll see."

"How is your painting coming?" I asked, switching the subject.

She was surprised, but relaxed considerably, "It's good. I've been doing a lot of that lately. I did manage to get an interview at an art gallery called Black Space in Seattle though, so hopefully they'll hire me."

"Do you want to work there?"

She nodded, "It'd be amazing."

I tucked that piece of information away, reminding myself that I should have a talk with the owner.

"I'm sure you'll get it then."

She shrugged, noncommittal, and finished the last of her pasta. She stood up and cleared both of our plates before leaning against the counter to look at me.

"Do you want to go into the living room?"

She nodded, "Sure."

I grabbed my glass and followed her, sitting next to her on the couch.

I studied her, unwilling to say anything. I wanted to hear exactly what she had to say without my interference.

After a few minutes she pulled the contract from her purse and said, "I'm not signing this."

_Fuck_.

"Why?"

"For one, I don't think that's a healthy way to start a relationship, whether it's dating or just sexual."

"So you want a relationship?" I asked, dreading the answer already.

"No, I don't." she said, her eyes clouding over the same way they had the last time we'd talked about this. "I just want to have sex, on a less extreme level than what you're used to."

I shook my head, "That's not how this works, Anastasia. That contract is there for both my benefit and yours."

"I want you to show me what you like. I want to...learn more about this, but I'm not signing anything. So either accept that or find someone else." she said, crossing her arms.

I couldn't decide whether or not I was pissed at the fact that she was defying me _again, _or glad that she was willing to explore what I wanted.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you sign it?"

"Because I'm not going to agree to do what you want when you want it." she said, standing up.

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. Could I show her a dom sub relationship without her doing what I told her?

No.

But what I _could _do was show her a few things, and hope that if I gradually introduced her to how things worked she'd be willing to do things my way.

I guess one thing was true - I'd be bending a lot of my rules.

"In order for me, for _us, _to do things in my Playroom, there has to be a certain level of understanding." I said, standing up as well.

"Understanding?"

"I can agree, _for now_, that you don't sign the contract, but the control issue isn't changing."

"I'm not letting you boss me around."

"In order for me to show you how this works, at least with the sex, you have to be willing to trust me." I said, willing her to understand it.

She groaned, but said, "I'm not calling you Sir."

I chuckled, "Alright."

"And I don't want to go into your Playroom."

For now that wasn't that big of an issue. There was _plenty _I could do in my bedroom...

"So many firsts, Ms. Steele." I said, smirking slightly.

"What?"

"I've never had a woman tell me she wasn't calling me Sir. I've never had a woman defy me every chance she got. And I've definitely never had one say she wasn't going into my Playroom."

"Have you ever had sex with someone in your bed?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

I shook my head, "There's a bed in the Playroom."

"Well it looks like you'll have to adjust." she said simply.

_This woman..._

"So let me make sure I understand exactly what it is you want, Ms. Steele." I said, walking towards her, inadvertently slowly moving her towards the glass wall.

"You won't sign the contract."

_Three steps back. _

"You won't call me Sir."

_Her back hit the glass wall. _

"You won't train with Brandon, or plan out a diet."

_I trailed my fingers over her quickly heating cheek. _

"You won't let me fuck you in my Playroom."

_My lips were inches from hers. _

"But you don't want a relationship that goes beyond sex?"

She nodded and whispered, "Right."

I could deal with this for now. And at least I didn't have to deal with the dating issue, since that wasn't something she was interested in - though I was slightly curious as to why. But that could wait.

There were still a few things that needed to be discussed as far as what she wanted to try and her accompanying me to certain functions - which was where the clothing allowance came in - because I was sure that she wasn't going to be able to afford the clothes I'd want her to wear.

But all of that could wait.

"I suppose I can agree to that."

"For now?"

I smirked, "For now, Ms. Steele."

"You've never called me Ana." she said, her eyes flicking to my lips before meeting my eyes again.

"Indeed." I said simply, leaning down so I could graze my lips against her neck and up to her ear, "You're quite intoxicating, Anastasia."

I heard her breath hitch before she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've never been one to negotiate, at least not like this, but with you...for some reason I just can't leave you alone." I said, gently nipping her neck, earning a soft moan from her.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Neither do I." I said honestly.

"Does it matter?"

"Not right now." I said, pulling back to look at her.

"Then you should probably kiss me." she said with a smirk.

_Fucking hell. This woman was going to give me a run for my money. _

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" I asked, capturing her hands in mine and pinning them above her head.

Her eyes widened slightly and she said, "Someone has to keep you grounded."

I smirked and leaned down closing the space between our lips. She tasted of wine and something uniquely Anastasia.

I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, our tongues moving against one another. I pressed my hips into her, pinning her against the wall and causing her to moan and arch her back off the wall, pressing her breasts against my chest - and _fuck _if I didn't want her even more than before.

_If that was even possible._

* * *

**APOV **

His body was literally pressed against every inch of mine, and it was overwhelming to say the least.

Add on the fact that he had my hands pinned above my head in one of his while his other was trailing up and down my side made everything just that much more intense.

I could feel his _more _than noticeable erection pressed against me, and _wow _I'd never wanted anybody like this before. It wasn't fair that he could do this to me, and he'd barely touched me.

_What was I getting myself into?_

He slid his hand along my side and up to cup my breast, gently massaging while his lips trailed down to bite and kiss my neck.

I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he pinched my nipple through my clothes, but unable to stop my back from arching off the glass wall.

"You're skin is so soft." he groaned, his voice husky as he slipped his hand underneath my shirt, trailing up and down my side again before cupping my breast through the lacy fabric of my bra.

He kissed me again, and it seemed more urgent this time. I knew he wanted me, and I wanted him, and my head was spinning because if this was happening with him _barely _touching me, who knows what would happen when he _really _touched me.

_Oh god. _

He somehow managed to undo the buttons of my blouse with one hand and pulled down the cups of my bra, exposing my breasts.

I tried to tug my hands away from his to cover myself, but his grip on my wrists only tightened.

"Uh-uh," he said with a smirk, "I'm going to be spending a lot of time acquainting myself with your body, Anastasia. You're going to have to get used to this."

My breath hitched at his words and I bit my lip, "A lot of time?"

At my question his smirk widened and he leaned forward so that his lips brushed against mine when he spoke, "As much time as possible."

"Keep your hands above your head." he said, pressing a kiss to my lips and releasing my wrists.

I was curious about why, but did as he said.

Meanwhile his hands moved to my waist, slowly moving up to massage both of my breasts. His eyes met mine, intense and clouded as he gauged my reactions to what he was doing.

Before I knew it he lowered his head, licking and biting one breast while his hand toyed with the other.

I moaned, arching into his touch as his teeth grazed one nipple while his fingers were pinching, twisting, and massaging the other. It was a lot - too much. I couldn't breathe. I was squirming, the glass cool behind me, while he continued his sensual assault.

The coil in my stomach tightened and I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean here I was, squirming against a glass wall in Escala with a sexy billionaire about to make me orgasm _by my breasts _- how was this even possible?

I moaned louder, and couldn't manage to keep my hands above my head, instead dropping them down to his shoulders to try to push him away. He growled - _fucking growled _- and twisted my nipple hard enough to cause me to cry out.

"Hands above your head, Anastasia." he said, trailing his lips along my neck.

By this point I was a panting, writhing mess, and it was hard to focus on what he was saying, but I managed to lift my hands above my head again. He leaned down and kissed me, all the while his fingers were pinching and toying with my nipples.

"Oh god." I gasped, turning my head to the side and giving him access to my neck.

"Do you think you can come like this?" he whispered, his lips grazing my ear, "Do you think I can _make _you come like this?"

_Well we were about to find out. _

"Oh god, oh god -" I moaned, my hands dropping back down to his shoulders, but this time he didn't say anything. Instead he dropped his head back down to flick his tongue across my nipple while his one free hand intertwined with mine in his hair.

Before I could dwell too long on the fact that I was literally about to come, I was gone - completely lost in feeling. My back arched, my eyes closed as I cried out my release.

"Fuck, Ana, you're so responsive." he murmured, claiming my lips in a kiss after I'd calmed down some.

Somehow I managed to get a few words out - god only knows how.

I smirked and said, "You finally called me Ana."

* * *

**Alright, leave a review, let me know your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Until August 25th I'm going to try to update Monday-Thursday. After the 25th I'm starting college so I'm going to be pretty busy again, which means less time for updates BUT we'll see how it goes. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV **

Talking.

Lots of talking.

And arguing.

Lots and _lots _of arguing.

After the _incident _that happened against the wall we both decided it'd be better if we talked through everything before going any further, which is what led us to this next argument.

"It pleases me to give you nice things, Anastasia."

"No." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Besides, what _functions _would I need to accompany you to in the first place?"

I mean a clothing allowance? Really? What was I, a child?

"Business functions." he said simply.

"I'm perfectly capable of buying my own clothes for that."

"The clothes I'd expect you to wear are expensive, and even if they weren't I still wouldn't let you pay for them." he said smugly.

"Wouldn't _let me_?"

_Him and his damn control issues. _

"No, I wouldn't. You shouldn't have to. What else?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but let it go. He could buy whatever he wanted, he couldn't make me wear it.

"How...I mean...how does this work?"

He smirked, "Normally, or how's it going to work with us?"

I rolled my eyes, "Both. The..._normal _way first."

He shrugged, "I mean it's pretty much what I've said before. The submissive has total trust in their dominant, and allows them, within their limits, to do whatever they want."

_The thought alone...I couldn't even imagine. _

"But I read somewhere that dominants are supposed to push their submissives."

He nodded, "They do."

"But then how do they stay within their limits?"

"Well it's the same thing as someone who doesn't like public speaking, but has to take a class on it. In that case the 'dom' is the teacher and the 'sub' is the student. The student has to accept and trust that public speaking isn't going to hurt them, even though it pushes them out of their comfort zone."

Sure, hearing it like that made it seem harmless, but when you replaced student with _Ana _and teacher with _Christian _things got a little fuzzy. I mean making someone give a speech wasn't on the same level as tying someone up and _fucking _them.

I let out a deep breath and said, "I get the analogy, but it's...it's just not..."

"I get it." he said, chuckling slightly.

I leaned forward and picked my wine glass up off the coffee table, taking a sip and leaning back into the couch.

"So how's this going to work? The sex, I mean."

He smirked, "Gradually." _  
_

"Well how's it start?"

He seemed to actually think about his answer this time, running a hand through his hair before saying, "Carefully."

"Without kinky fuckery?" I asked, eyebrow raised and skeptical.

"Don't think I'm capable of it, Anastasia?"

"I think you're capable of a lot of things." I muttered under my breath.

Of course he heard me though and said, "Indeed, I am."

"Are you actually doing this?" I asked, genuinely curious.

From what I'd heard so far I was everything he didn't want in his life - yet here we were. It didn't make sense.

"Anastasia," he said, leaning forward so his lips grazed mine, "I have every intention of fucking you, in every way you'll let me."

_Oh god. _

It really wasn't fair that someone was allowed to be this..._sexy_.

His words were so dirty, yet they managed to turn the heat up by at least ten degrees. I was halfway tempted to go open the balcony door.

"Good to know." I said, taking another sip of my wine, and glanced over at the clock he had hanging over his fireplace.

_Eleven. _

"Do you have any siblings?"

I was somewhat surprised by the question, because it seemed...very un-Christian like, but I answered it anyway with a shake of my head, "No, I'm an only child. You have two though, right? A brother and a sister?"

He nodded, "Elliot and Mia."

"Tell me about them." I said, tucking my feet underneath me on his couch.

He smirked, "It's nice to see you're comfortable here."

I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my wine.

"That eye rolling's going to get you in trouble, Anastasia." he said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at me.

Before I had the chance to ask him what he meant he was talking again.

"Elliot's...Elliot." he said with a chuckle, "He's the oldest and founded and owns Grey Construction."

"Is everyone in your family extremely successful?" I asked, impressed.

He chuckled, "Well Mia's the youngest, and she hasn't really decided what she wants to do yet. She's in Paris right now though."

My eyes widened, "Paris?"

He nodded, a slight smile on his face, "Have you ever been?"

I shook my head, "Paris is definitely not in my budget. I've barely left Washington."

"Interesting." he murmured softly, and then louder, "They have beautiful art museums there."

_As if I didn't know_.

"I had actually planned on studying abroad there, but things just got a little crazy."

_Dylan crazy. _

Before he could ask about it I continued talking, "So what about your parents?"

He shrugged, "My dad's a lawyer and my mom's a pediatrician."

_More money - not that this was news. _

"So did they adopt all three of you?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah...but Mia didn't come around until a few years after Elliot and I had been living together."

"Do you see them often?"

"They tend to drop by whenever they want, but I make it a habit to see them."

I simply nodded, my gaze traveling back over to the windows.

I didn't see my mom often at all, what with Bob being in her life now - not that it bothered me too much. He made her happy, and after all those failed marriages she definitely deserved it.

As far as Ray went, we saw each other on occasion, more so when Jose's dad still lived in Washington though. We would always go on little trips and play games.

"What about your family?"

I shrugged, "I'm an only child."

"So you said." he smirked, "I meant your parents."

"Oh, well my mom...she lives in Georgia now with her husband."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your parents are divorced?"

"My dad died, so she remarried twice before Bob, her husband now."

"I'm sorry." he said, and it sounded genuine.

I shrugged, "I don't remember him. I was just a baby. Anyway, Ray's the one who raised me. I lived with him in Montesano when my mom remarried."

"So you stayed with your step-dad instead of your mother?"

"Yeah, I mean they were just married, and he lived in Texas...it was just easier for me."

He nodded slowly, "So do you still talk to them?"

"Sometimes. Ray more than my mom, but that's probably because Ray lives in this state."

"So what does your mom do?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Last I heard it was something to do with candles."

"You don't agree with her life choices?" The phrase was a question, but the way he said it made it a statement.

I shrugged, "She's a grown woman, she can do whatever she wants. Ray used to be in the military though. Now he likes fly-fishing and building furniture."

"Fine hobbies to have." he said with a smile.

_How strange this conversation got...or I guess how normal? _

"The woman you were with at my art gallery, is she the woman whose husband owns Lincoln Timber?"

He nodded, "Elena Lincoln. She owns a salon in Seattle."

"She ended up buying three of my paintings, and I had five people call me about having pieces done for them by her recommendation - speaking of paintings, where did you end up putting the one you bought?"

He smirked, "It's in my office."

"At GEH?"

He shook his head, "My office here."

_Well that was unexpected. _

"Oh."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Oh indeed, Anastasia." I said, smirking.

"You'll have to excuse my shock." she said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"You and that mouth..."

"And it's not changing." she said, pulling a face and sticking her tongue out.

For whatever reason that little display had my dick twitching, and I wanted nothing more than to put her over my knee and spank that sweet porcelain ass of hers pink.

"I think we'll come to an agreement sooner or later." I said, leaning forward so that she was pressed against the armrest of the couch.

"Will we?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I think I can teach you a few things." I said, trailing my hand up her side.

"I don't doubt it."

She brought her hands up, and for a second I stiffened, but when she rested them on my shoulders I relaxed again.

"Christian, when are you going to have sex with me?"

My eyes widened and I smirked - though I shouldn't have been surprised by her bold question.

"When you want it as badly as I do." I said, grazing my lips against hers while moving between her legs.

I heard her breath hitch, but before she could say anything I kissed her.

She was soft and warm and so, _so _fucking different from the women I'd been with before.

Then again she'd made it a point to not be like those women - in _every _possible way.

I slid my hand to her thigh, pulling her leg up around my hip, before slowly moving against her.

She moaned against my lips, her hands gripping my shoulders as I continued to grind into her.

After a moment she pulled away from my lips, her breathing coming in pants as she squirmed against me. I just moved my attention to her neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin there - and enjoying every sigh and moan that escaped her pouty lips.

"Christian, please."

I chuckled and stopped moving, "I don't think so. I'm quite enjoying you like this."

I moved against her again, just once, enjoying the surprised gasp and way her nails dug into my shoulders.

"Like this?" she managed to ask.

"Flushed, breathless, squirming underneath me - imagine what it'll be like when I actually fuck you, Anastasia."

She groaned, pushing her hips against mine at my words, and I couldn't help my smug smirk. Seems she liked dirty talk.

"When exactly is that going to be?"

I chuckled, and with all the willpower I could muster, pushed away from her, "Like I said, when you want me as badly as I want you."

She huffed out a breath of air, and sat up, attempting to straighten her clothes out and fix her hair.

"You don't play fair."

"Neither do you."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "I should go. It's late."

I glanced over at the clock - it was well past two in the morning.

"I'll drive you."

She shook her head, "I think I've had quite enough of you for one day. I'll take a taxi."

I clenched my jaw and said, "It wasn't an option."

"Well now it is." she said, digging her phone out of her purse.

I stood too and took the phone from her, "No, it isn't."

"You don't get to do this." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"And what, _exactly, _is stopping me, Anastasia?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before stopping her foot on the floor and saying, "You're unbelievable."

"I'm aware. Now let's go."

"No!" she snapped, "I'm not moving."

Before I realized what I was doing I had yanked her forward into my arms and said, "As much as I'd like for you to spend the night here, I don't think Ms. Kavanagh would appreciate that."

"She'd probably congratulate me." she muttered before smacking my shoulders, "Now let me go so I can call a taxi."

"So fucking defiant." I said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to her lips before picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

She let out a squeal of indignation before wrapping her arms around my waist in what seemed like a panicked attempt at not falling - as if I would've let that happen.

"What is wrong with you? Put me down!"

"Sure, in the car." I said, stepping into the elevator.

"This is not okay!" she whined, squirming in an attempt to get away from me, but only managing to wiggle her ass and -

"Did you just spank me?" she asked, clearly shocked.

I chuckled, "I did, and I'll do it again."

For once she was quiet, and I felt accomplished.

Until the defiant little thing managed to unbutton my pants and was in the process of sticking her hand down them.

I pulled her off my shoulder and pushed her back into the wall before saying, "It's not a good idea to play with fire."

"It's also not a good idea to say overused clichés in everyday speech." she said.

And if her eyes weren't slightly wider than usual and her breathing a bit faster than normal, I would've assumed I didn't affect her nearly as much as she affected me - but it was obvious that I did, no matter how she tried to hide it.

The elevator doors opened and someone else got on, so I moved, standing to Anastasia's side.

"Ana?"

The guy who had gotten on the elevator was looking at her, clearly surprised to see her. He was a bit shorter than me with blonde hair that reminded me somewhat of Elliot's.

I looked over at Anastasia, whose face had paled considerably.

"Hi, Dylan."

"How are you?" he asked, glancing at me briefly before looking back to her.

She twisted her hands together in front of her stomach, not really looking at him as she said, "Fine. As Kate probably told you."

He flinched slightly but said, "We need to talk...there's a lot I want to say to you, _without _an audience." he said, looking at me.

At that she narrowed her eyes and said, "I have plenty I want to say to you too, but I don't think you'd appreciate it. Seems like I'm still the only one being considerate of the other person."

"Ana, I didn't mean -"

And that's when the pieces clicked for me. This was the boyfriend she'd eluded to briefly before. Obviously there was some serious unfinished business there - at least for him, apparently.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm with someone, so I don't want - nor do I need - to have this conversation with you." she said, interrupting him.

I slid my arm around her waist easily and said, "Christian Grey, nice to meet you."

His eyes widened and he asked, "As in the owner of Grey Enterprises Holdings?"

I just smirked, tugging Anastasia along with me off the elevator, "Have a good night."

Once the doors closed behind us I turned to her, and she looked like she was literally going to be sick.

"Do you want to sit?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath as I opened the passenger's side of the SUV for her. I stood in the door, watching as she collected herself, torn between asking her what had happened between them and just hunting him down for the mere fact that he'd done this to her.

I'd think about where _that _instinct came from later.

What the fuck happened to the feisty little firecracker I knew? She definitely wasn't here now.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment.

She nodded, "I'm fine he just...I could've gone my whole life without that."

"I take it that was the ex."

It wasn't a question but she answered it anyway.

"Yeah, Dylan Graham, cheating son of a bitch."

She muttered the last part under her breath, but I heard her anyway and smirked.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"I think it's me who should watch out for _your_ bad side."

"Probably."

Before I could move away she grabbed the collar of my shirt with both hands and pulled me forward, pressing a fierce kiss to my lips. I was surprised, but managed to kiss her back before she let me go and turned in her seat quickly.

"Can you take me home now?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky as she took a deep breath.

Obviously I wasn't the only one with baggage.

* * *

**APOV **

Seeing Dylan had completely messed with me. I hadn't been around him in almost a year, but he still somehow, after all this time, managed to get under my skin in a way nobody else did.

I was torn between wanting to run away and hide or punch him straight in the face.

And _of course _that had to happen with Christian standing less than five inches from me. As if it wouldn't have been bad enough without the audience.

I'm not sure what he wanted from me at this point. I mean it'd been over a year now and I honestly didn't want to have him back in my life - not for any reason. Not as a friend, certainly not as a boyfriend. Hell, not even as a neighbor or just a face I saw on the street - I literally wanted _nothing _to do with him.

I really didn't want to deal with him on _top_ of having to try to figure out what was going on with the Christian situation either.

I mean I wanted to sleep with him, but I didn't know how good of an idea that was. I mean I had an _idea_ of what I was getting myself into, but there was something dark about his world, and I was kind of nervous about getting pulled into it.

I definitely needed to do some more research.

At least for now, though, we were on the same page - at least with what was and wasn't happening - even though I was pretty sure he was still going to be bossing me around, or at least _trying _to - it was something I could deal with.

Maybe I wasn't the only one who could learn a thing or two from this experience.

* * *

**Leave a review, they make my day (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, I'd just like to thank all of you for your support. You guys are literally so amazing, and I couldn't ask for better readers.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

**APOV**

"Are you seriously telling me that piece of S-H-I-T lives in Escala?"

I had to chuckle at Jose spelling the word shit instead of saying it - something about trying to curse less - but answered, "I don't know. He could've been visiting someone. I mean he did leave at like two in the morning."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to talk to you, especially with Christian there - I mean talk about ballsy."

"Trust me, he was quiet when he figured out who he was."

Jose laughed, taking a sip of his Starbucks as he worked his way through the clothing racks at another one of his little 'fashion secrets', Kimberly's.

"He needs a good kick in the A-S-S...wouldn't it be awesome if Sugar Lips was the one to do it? I can see it now."

Oh. My. God.

"Sugar Lips?"

"Have you seen that mouth, Annie? _Su-gar Lips_." he said, fanning himself with one hand.

Seen it? I'd felt it - and yeah...I suppose Sugar Lips was fitting.

"Anyway, what's going on with the two of you? You haven't said a word. I'm feeling neglected."

I shrugged, pulling out a sweater that Jose immediately put back before rolling my eyes and saying, "It's...different. We're both not in a place that we want a relationship."

"Oh my god, Annie Steele, are you entering into a FWB?"

I groaned, although honestly friends with benefits was probably the _nicest _way to put what we were. I hadn't seen him in a week, but he _had _sent another beautiful painting - though thankfully it hadn't been a classic this time.

"We haven't done anything." I said, picking out another sweater.

"First of all, Ana, it's almost July, stop picking up sweaters. Second, you mean to tell me that you haven't _at least _kissed him?"

I put the sweater back on the rack and said, "It's never too early to pick out fall clothes."

"Don't ignore the question. Have you or haven't you?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Oh my god!" squealed Jose, drawing the attention of the two other people who were in the store, "You've been lip locking with Mr. Sex God himself and you didn't tell me?"

"_Jose_!" I said, feeling my cheeks redden, "And how do _you _know he's a sex god?"

Jose rolled his eyes, "Honey, who _doesn't _know? I mean why do you think he's the most eligible bachelor in Seattle? Because he's a _god _in the sheets. We've got to get you a new wardrobe."

He was already pulling things from the rack - things that looked like they weren't going to be good covered in paint - while saying, "You're getting into that bed, Annie, if it's the last thing I do."

Jose and I weren't on the same page often, but at least with this we seemed to be. I _was _getting into his bed, but I didn't think the clothes mattered.

"Jose, I don't think -"

"He's got a big business function coming up. It's all the biggest company owners from around Washington meeting for a charity auction. He's obviously going to ask you to go with him, so we're finding you something to wear."

That sneaky son of a bitch hadn't told me there was an event happening.

Probably because he didn't want me to have time to buy an outfit myself, making it so I would have to wear what he bought.

_That sneaky son of a bitch. Well two could play at that game._

"You know what, you're right. Make me look fabulous, Jose."

I'd never seen Jose _this _excited - except maybe when Calvin Klein had that sale last year...

"We've got three days, let's get started."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"You know, you should answer it and tell him to fuck off."

I hit ignore on my phone for what seemed like the millionth time and turned to Kate, "I don't want to say anything to him. The elevator was enough."

Kate was doing my makeup while Jose was running through a checklist ranging from things like lip gloss in my purse to - _shudder _- waxing _everywhere_. _  
_

"I wish Christian would've punched him." said Kate, watching as Jose flopped down onto her bed.

"Kate!" I scolded, "He's not involved."

"Fine, I wish _I _would've punched him when I saw him."

I chuckled, "How did I end up with such a violent best friend?"

"I'm only violent when people mess with my friends." she said, dusting a light pink blush onto my cheeks before saying, "Perfect. What do you think Jose?"

He stood up and looked over my face before nodding, "You look stunning. He's going to have a hard time keeping it in his pants for sure."

"Oh god." I said, rolling my eyes and standing up to look at myself in the full length mirror Kate had on the back of her door.

I wasn't surprised, Kate was amazing at makeup and Jose was a genius at picking clothes that looked good on me - but it was still just a _little _shocking.

The dress was simple enough, in a deep navy blue that swept the floor in light, wispy fabric. Jose had paired it with a black clutch and black heels that were demure compared to the ones he'd been putting me in.

"You ready?"

I nodded, looking over at the clock. It was six thirty, and just like clockwork there was a knock on the door.

Christian had been...less than pleased when he found out that Jose had informed me of the event, but hadn't thrown a temper tantrum like I would've expected. Maybe there was some personal growth happening on his part.

Or he was scheming, just like with the painting, and _that _seemed a lot more likely.

* * *

**CPOV _~A Few Hours Earlier~_**

"Normal people actually celebrate their birthday."

"Normal people aren't this busy." I said, moving around Elliot to slide a newly signed business deal into my filing cabinet.

"No one should be working on their birthday. I mean at _least _go out and have a drink, hangout with a girl, _something._" he said, leaning against my desk.

"In case you forgot, we're going to Beckham's Charity Auction tonight."

"Let me guess, you're taking Elena. Again." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I'm not. Not that it's any of your business who I'm bringing."

I picked up my phone, scrolling through my emails while heading for the elevator, Elliot behind me.

"Now _this _I've got to see. My brother, the bachelor of all bachelors, actually bringing a date."

"You act like I've never brought one before." I said, not looking up from my phone.

"It's been like at _least _a year or something."

Yeah, well that was because it was just easier to bring Elena. She knew how to dress, how to act, and how to carry herself. Plus she didn't cling to me.

Anastasia was the first woman that I wasn't worried about clinging to me. If anything I'd imagine having to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't end up talking to everyone _but _me.

"Well do try to act like a _normal _person when you meet her." I said, already dreading this.

Only two of my submissives had ever met my brother, and I'd definitely made it clear to him that they were just friends - though with Anastasia I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep my hands off her in order to make it seem like we really were just friends.

This would be interesting to read about in the papers tomorrow.

"I'm always normal." he said, getting into the car with me. "So what's happening between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't be taking her if it was nothing." he said, smirking at me.

I ignored him, instead calling Wyatt to make sure he knew the time we would be leaving to the auction tonight. He and Taylor were my most trusted security personnel, and I always made sure they were with me when I went to things like this, especially with Anastasia going.

I still hadn't thought about why I'd had the instinct to go and punch her ex - and I didn't think I wanted to. It had been a weird experience for me, and I didn't want to dwell on _why _it had happened. It was already obvious that there was something different about her, a lot of things actually, but that was no reason for me to get...weird about it.

I _did_ ask Taylor to do a little digging for me to find out who exactly Dylan Graham was, and why he had been at Escala.

I shook my head, instead focusing on what needed to be done before we left tonight. Elliot was coming over to get his tux and then he'd meet Anastasia and I downtown at the Empire Hotel where the function was being held.

I was slightly interested in what was going to happen, because Beckham Auctions usually had pretty good things to bid on. Last year I'd got a vacation to the Caribbean out of it - and it was all for a good cause.

This year it was something that actually hit close to home with me - Action Against Hunger.

I was also slightly interested in what Elena was going to think, because the last time we'd talked had been...interesting.

She'd asked all sorts of questions about Anastasia when I'd mentioned I was bringing her - questions she'd never asked with any of my submissives.

Then again she knew all of those women, Anastasia was someone new. Someone she didn't know. She was protective of me, which I could appreciate, but it was rubbing me the wrong way, just a little.

Regardless, I was going to support Action Against Hunger, and I was actually giving a speech for them, since I was so closely tied to the cause. Public speaking was easy, and even this, talking about a small part of my past, wasn't too difficult.

I was prepared, as always.

As long as I didn't attempt to fuck Anastasia at some point during the event.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

She looked stunning.

Absolutely fuckable.

And I hated it because the dress she'd picked out looked better than the one Caroline had chosen for her. I had to hand it to her friend Jose, he knew fashion.

"Does it have Mr. Grey's approval?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Indeed." I said, pressing a kiss to her hand before turning to Jose and Katherine. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Nice to see you again too." said Katherine, mumbling something about working on a new article before leaving the living room.

Jose, on the other hand stuck around and said, "Calvin Klein?"

I nodded, "Good eye."

Jose smiled, "Of course. Now go on, and keep her out as _long _as you'd like."

He pushed Anastasia towards me, closing the door behind us with a resounding click.

She laughed, "You'll have to excuse him."

She picked up the skirt of her dress as she walked down the porch steps, and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"He seems nice. They both do."

"They are." she said, getting into the SUV, "They're just insane."

I chuckled, "Speaking of insane, my brother's going to be at this function."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

I nodded, "Don't worry about it. He's weird, but harmless."

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Makes no difference to me if he likes you or not, but I'm sure he will. What's not to like?" I said, smiling when she blushed.

The ride to the Empire was short, and before I knew it we were pulling up in front of the hotel where a few reporters were out front taking pictures of the guests walking in.

"They're going to be taking pictures?"

I nodded, "They like to advertise how big companies are giving back."

"Great." she muttered under her breath.

I chuckled, "It'll be fine. You look stunning."

I pressed a kiss to her shocked mouth and then pushed open the car door, taking her hand to help her out.

A few camera flashes went off, but we were inside quickly.

Most people had already arrived and were walking around talking, waiting for the auction to begin.

"Wow..." she murmured, her eyes wide as she looked around the ballroom.

I just chuckled, but my mood instantly shifted when I saw Elliot walking over to us.

"So you must be the beautiful Anastasia." he said, pressing a kiss to her hand, "I'm Elliot."

"Please, call me Ana. It's nice to meet you too."

I shook my head and said, "Well you've met her, goodbye Elliot."

Anastasia smacked my arm and said, "Don't be rude. He's _nice_."

At that Elliot laughed, "Oh yeah, I like this one. You definitely have to bring her home to meet mom and dad."

Anastasia's eyes almost popped out of her head, but before I could say anything Carl Beckham got on stage, announcing that everyone should take their seats. That was my cue to head over to the stage to give my speech before the actual auction would start.

"I'll see the two of you later." said Elliot.

With that he disappeared, taking his seat towards the back, and I turned toward Anastasia.

"I'm going to be giving a speech in a few minutes, but I'll show you where our seats are."

"You're speaking?"

I nodded with a smirk, "I just said that."

She rolled her eyes and I fought the urge to spank her while pointing to our seats.

Before I turned to walk on stage though, she grabbed my hand, tugging me into a kiss with a smirk.

"For luck." she said as an explanation, "Not that I think you need it."

For luck my ass, more like trying to prove yet again that she could be just as in control as I was.

"Thank you." I said anyway, shaking my head and smirking as I walked onto the stage.

* * *

**APOV**

I hadn't expected Christian to be giving a speech at a charity event for hunger, and I definitely hadn't expected him to _know _hunger.

He'd been speaking for a few minutes, and it was a little heartbreaking to hear. All I could picture was a little boy - little Christian - and it really was sad. And it made a little more sense as to why he wasn't a very open person. That had to do things to a person.

"I was lucky enough to be adopted by two loving parents, who've given me everything I could ever ask for and more. So I love having the opportunity now to give back and provide other children with what everyone deserves. So, with that being said, let's raise some money for Action Against Hunger."

Suddenly everyone was clapping, and I quickly joined them, attempting to pull myself out of my thoughts. I didn't know how I was supposed to act when Christian sat down. I mean was I supposed to tell him I was sorry? Was I even supposed to comment on it at all?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mrs. Lincoln taking a seat next to me. She looked great in her black floor length dress.

"It's nice to see you again, Ana." she said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Lincoln. You look amazing."

She laughed, "Thank you, dear. What did you think of the speech?"

"It was great. He manages to capture and hold everyone's attention so well." I said, slightly uncomfortable. I didn't know what else to say.

"Sad though, isn't it? He was so lost as a child."

"Lost?"

She nodded, "He was adopted at a young age, but he was old enough to know what was happening around him. It's why he can speak about the hunger so well."

I raised an eyebrow, "How long have you known him?"

"We met when he was fifteen."

_Uh..._

"Oh...well that's...interesting." I said awkwardly.

She laughed, "I was a friend of his mother."

"Oh, okay." I said, still not quite comfortable.

"He's such a sweet boy, though."

"I take it you're close."

"Of course. I'm probably the only friend he's got." she said, smiling.

Now I wasn't an expert on catty women, because the only girl I hung around was Kate, but I was pretty sure she was trying to make me jealous. It was the _why _that I didn't understand.

"Well I suppose he's got two now."

This time her smile was tight as she said, "Well I'm not too sure about -"

"Elena."

We both turned to see Christian, eyebrow raised, as he walked to take his seat next to me.

"Christian, darling, you were wonderful." she said, standing to hug him and press a kiss to his cheek.

I bit my cheek and looked down at my hands, awkwardly trying to avoid looking at the two of them.

There was just something about it that was...weird.

The auction went well - at least that's what I gathered from the _insane _amounts of money the items went for. Christian ended up bidding on a trip to Paris for two, all expenses paid, and I was _definitely_jealous. Not that I'd ever admit it.

After the auction ended we all stood, some people talking, others dancing. Christian and Elena fell into quiet conversation, and just as I was about to go to the bathroom - or make a hasty retreat, I hadn't decided yet - Elliot came up to me.

"I apologize for my brother. He's not the most attentive date."

I laughed, "That's a bit of an understatement."

Elliot was cute, in a boyish sort of way. He had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about the same build as Christian, but whereas Christian's look was very intense, Elliot's was playful.

"Do you want to dance while they continue their stimulating conversation?" he asked, motioning to the dance floor where quite a few couples were dancing.

I nodded, anything to get out of this awkwardness.

"I'd love to."

I took his hand, following him onto the dance floor and placing my hands on his shoulders, easily falling into step with the music.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm an artist." I said, curious as to if his reaction would be similar to his brother's, but I should've known it wouldn't be.

"Really? That's awesome. I'd love to see your work. I have a few rooms that need some decorating."

I chuckled, "Sure."

We danced in silence for a few moments before I remembered what Christian had told me, "You own Grey Construction, right?"

He nodded, "I do. I'm surprised my brother mentioned me."

"He really cares about all of you a lot more than he lets on."

"Yeah, Christian's...hard to get to know. That's why I'm so surprised that he brought you here."

"Doesn't he usually bring dates?"

"He usually brings Elena." he said, rolling his eyes, "Leave it to my brother to have his only friend be someone like twenty years older than him."

"She was telling me how well they know each other, earlier."

He snorted, "Don't let her intimidate you. Elena's had a thing for Christian for years now. It's obvious - at least to me - but he's not interested."

"He doesn't look _not _interested." I said, glancing over at them.

When I looked, though, Christian's eyes met mine and I could see his jaw clenching from halfway across the room.

_Uh-oh._

Before I knew it he was standing next to us, his eyes narrowed at Elliot.

"Having fun?"

"Not as much as it seems you're having with Elena." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you wanted to dance you should've told me."

"She shouldn't have to tell you. She's your date. If you wanted to spend the whole night with Elena you should've taken her instead of Ana." said Elliot.

"We were discussing her business." he said, turning to me to say, "I should've waited."

"Look, it's not a big deal. I just want to have a good time, but you have things to do, I get that. That's why I didn't interrupt you."

He took my hand, pulling me towards him to whisper, "I'd like to be the only one sliding my hands over your sexy body, Anastasia."

My voice caught in my throat and I managed a weak, "Okay." before he released me and turned to Elliot.

"I'll take it from here."

Elliot chuckled, bowing out gracefully and heading over to the bar, while Christian pulled me to him to dance.

I wasn't exactly annoyed that he'd been talking to Elena, I mean far be it from me to dictate who he talked to, but Elliot _did _have a point.

"Are you mad?" he asked, his voice by my ear.

I shook my head, "She's a good friend of yours, I get it."

He snorted, "She told you that?"

"Before you came over."

He let out what sounded like a slightly annoyed sigh before saying, "You really do look amazing in this dress, though I'd love it even more if it was hiked up around your waist."

"Christian!" I gasped, his dirty words whispered in my ear quietly enough so that no one else heard them caused a blush to rise to my cheeks rather quickly.

He chuckled, his voice a deep rumble in my ear as his hands slid along my waist, "You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

And he obviously had no idea what his downright _naughty _words were doing to me. Talk about panty dropper...

"I think I've got a slight idea." I said, discreetly pressing against his growing erection with a smirk.

All of a sudden his eyes clouded and he said, "Stay with me tonight."

My eyes widened and I asked, "Really?"

He smirked, tugging my hips closer to his, "Yes, _really_."

_Jose would be proud._

* * *

**Leave a review, they honestly do make my day. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I meant to update this yesterday...whoops. Time just got away from me, but it's up now! **

**So enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV **

This function couldn't end soon enough.

And if the length wasn't bad enough, the little minx was making it _impossible _to try and calm the rather uncomfortable situation happening in my pants.

We were sitting at the tables they had set up, waiting for the servers to bring around dessert, when all of a sudden she rested her hand on my leg, rather close to my most favorite part of my anatomy.

"Anastasia," I said, a note of warning in my voice.

She looked over at me, her eyes wide and innocent as she asked, "What?"

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hand over hers, "You're playing a dangerous game."

She leaned closer to me so she could whisper in my ear and asked, "What are you going to do, Mr. Grey? Give me a spanking?"

_Fuck. Me. _

What a birthday present this was going to end up being for me.

"And you said you couldn't do the submissive thing." I managed to force out between clenched teeth.

She smiled, "Elliot told me it was your birthday. You should've said something."

I looked over to Elliot, who was in a deep conversation with a redheaded woman, and I wanted to strangle him.

"Everyone makes a bigger deal out of it than what it really is." I said, moving her hand further down my leg, _away _from the ever growing bulge in my pants.

She smiled and placed my hand on the table before moving hers back to my leg, "It's because they care about you."

"Are you saying you care about me, Anastasia?" I asked with a smirk.

She snorted, "No, but I do think everyone deserves to have fun on their birthday - even if they don't think so themselves."

"And what exactly is your idea of fun?"

She smirked and turned away from me, engaging in a conversation with Elena across the table. She was asking her something about her salon. Or unicorns. Or - I couldn't be bothered to pay attention.

She had started moving her hand against the bulge in my pants, causing me to ball my hands into fists on the table in an effort not to move.

_What the fuck was happening? Was I seriously allowing this? _

Fucking hell, she was unzipping my pants.

And now her hand was in my boxers.

And _holy fucking hell _that felt good.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to cover my groan, and it worked with everyone but Anastasia. Her smug smile was a dead giveaway that she knew, and now I _really _wanted to take her over my knee - but since she was staying at Escala tonight I'd definitely be taking my time with her.

Her hand was moving over my dick in sure, tight strokes, and it took _everything _for me not to buck up into her hand.

I needed to get her somewhere private _now_.

I grabbed her wrist, stilling her hand and discretely tucking myself back into my pants before standing up and saying, "Sure, I'll show you where the bathrooms are."

The few people who were paying attention smiled as we went, obviously not suspecting a thing.

I pulled her away from everyone, ending up in what looked like a deserted hallway.

I pinned her to the wall and said, "That wasn't very nice."

"Too kinky for you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with defiance.

I chuckled, "Trust me, you don't want to play this game with me."

"Why not?"

"Because if it wasn't for the fact that you're a virgin, I would be fucking you against this wall right now, and I wouldn't give a damn who saw it."

"So then why are we here," she asked, not backing down, "If you're not going to fuck me?"

I pinned both of her hands above her head in one of mine, sliding my other hand under the skirt of her dress to her trace the hem of her lacy panties.

"I thought you weren't into exhibitionism?" she gasped, squirming slightly as my fingers trailed over her already damp pussy through her underwear.

"I'm not, but you're driving me insane." I said, rubbing her clit in slow circles, "Not that I'd ever actually let anyone watch you squirm in pleasure."

She moaned softly, tugging at her hands, but I didn't let go, instead pushing a leg between hers.

She tilted her head back, her breathing coming in short pants.

"Christian." she groaned, moving her hips in an attempt to get away from my hand.

I chuckled, instead sliding my hand into her underwear to stroke her warm, wet pussy.

She bucked into my hand and seemed to be making an obvious effort to not make noise.

I moved my fingers down to her dripping slit before rubbing her clit again, quicker this time. I wanted to know how quickly she would -

"Oh god -" she said, biting her lip to stifle her moan as her hips bucked up into my hand.

"Are you about to come, Anastasia? Up against the wall at a charity auction?"

At that she gasped, "Oh my god, Christian."

I smirked, sliding a finger into her tight passage just in time to feel her contracting around it.

_Fuck she was tight. I'd never slept with a virgin before..._

She was panting, her cheeks flushed as she looked at me.

"You're _so _responsive. I can't wait to teach you how to control it." I said, watching her shudder slightly as I lightly trailed my fingers over her clit.

"Control it?" she asked, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll explain it later." I said, pulling my hand from her panties.

She looked at me, watching as I brought my finger to my mouth and tasted her - and fuck if she wasn't the best thing I'd ever tasted.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be this sexy." she said, frowning at me.

I chuckled, "I think you enjoy it."

"About as much as you're enjoying the situation going on in your pants right now." she said, trailing her now free hand across the bulge in my pants.

"If you were my submissive I'd spank that pretty little ass of yours pink for teasing me."

She smirked, "Teasing? You're the one who didn't let me finish."

* * *

**APOV **

Yes. Yes to all of this. The under the table teasing, the dirty words, the orgasams against walls, the innuendos, the sexy promises - yes to _all of it_.

For some reason the idea of getting caught made this situation even more enticing and _hot_.

I'd never wanted to give a blowjob, and I didn't feel too differently about it now, but I _did _feel bad that he'd made me come and I hadn't returned the favor.

"I can wait until we get to my place." he said, trailing his lips along my jaw as he moved my hand, "Now if you're quite done, we can go back."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I'm not the one who yanked you back here!"

"No, but if you hadn't been trying to make me blow my load at a charity event this wouldn't have happened."

"If you would've just said it was your birthday, I wouldn't have done it." I said with a smirk.

"What's my birthday have to do with anything?"

"Everyone needs a birthday present." I said.

He raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and asked, "Are you saying _you're _my birthday present?"

"You could only be so lucky." I said, somehow managing to avoid his grip and running down the hallway.

He, of course, caught me around the waist easily, spinning me around so that we were facing the way we'd just come with my back pressed to his chest.

"Seems like I'm always chasing you." he said, his voice a deep rumble by my ear.

"Looks like you caught me." I said, my hands resting on his around my waist.

He chuckled, "I have a feeling I've got a long way to go."

"You've got good instincts." I said turning so that I was facing him.

"I don't know what to make of you." he said, intently studying me.

Having him look at me like this - it had the ability to make me feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Ditto."

He smirked, clearly amused and _obviously _aware of what he was doing to me, "With the amazing vocabulary you have, you choose 'ditto'?"

I rolled my eyes and swatted his shoulder, "Shut up."

"Again, you amaze me with your wit." he said, smirking.

"When can we leave?"

At that he laughed, "Someone's eager."

"You're one to talk."

"Touche."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

It was around one when we finally left the Empire. I should've been exhausted, but I couldn't have been more awake. It was as if I'd had ten cups of - _yuck _- coffee, and was now tapping my foot against the concrete of the parking garage as Christian and I waited for the elevator to take us up to his floor.

Just glancing at Christian would lead you to believe he was as calm and collected as always, but _looking _at him revealed he was just as wound up as I was. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw and tapping his fingers against the side of his leg - _impatience_.

When the elevator finally got there we stepped in and he quickly typed in the code for his penthouse.

"Are you nervous?"

I was caught off guard by his question, but then I actually thought about it. I was about to lose my V Card to a man I barely knew, who was into some potentially dangerous sexual activities. _Was _I nervous?_  
_

I definitely should've been. I probably shouldn't have even been there, but I needed this. The experience for one was going to be a great source of inspiration. I'd already managed a pretty awesome painting since the last time I'd seen him.

Then again, I could get inspiration from anywhere. I didn't necessarily have to go to the extremes of sleeping with a kinky, sex god, billionaire, so I couldn't really use the _'I did it for the art' _excuse.

But I didn't need an excuse. I was a grown woman who wanted to have some fun. A grown woman who was curious about a different sort of lifestyle, so why shouldn't I be able to explore it?

By this point I realized I'd been quiet for far too long, obviously overthinking everything, because the elevator had stopped on his floor and he was staring at me.

"Sorry," I said, stepping off the elevator, "But no...I'm not nervous."

He raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face, and I sighed.

"Fine, maybe a _little _nervous. Can you blame me?"

He shook his head, "You're a very brave woman, Anastasia."

Brave? Me?

I mean I wouldn't call myself weak, but _brave_...

"I'm sorry." he said out of nowhere, dropping his jacket onto the couch.

"Sorry?"

He nodded, "For what happened with Elena. It was thoughtless of me."

I smirked and tugged him over to me by his tie as I said, "The great and powerful Christian Grey, apologizing to little old me? How humbling the experience must be."

He chuckled, sliding his hands to my waist, "Don't push your luck. I'm trying to behave tonight."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if I could I would've spanked your ass pink and fucked you by now." he said, his eyes flicking between mine and my lips.

"You spanked me in the elevator."

"Oh Anastasia, that was _nothing_." he said, pulling me into a kiss before I could question him further.

He had this way of kissing me that made it impossible to form a coherent thought. It was like everything around me, as stupid as it sounded, somehow just...wasn't there anymore.

No one should be able to do this.

_Damn him and his Sex God powers. _

He slid my purse from my shoulder and tossed it onto the couch with his jacket, before slowly backing up towards the stairs, never once breaking the kiss.

Once we got to the stairs he picked me up - _still _somehow managing not to break our kiss - and carried me upstairs with what seemed like _zero _effort at all. _  
_

When we got to his room he set me down, pushing open the door before pulling me back to him again.

Okay, so maybe a _little _nervous wasn't exactly the right word.

My stomach was going insane and my heart felt like it was trying to _literally _beat out of my chest - meanwhile Christian seemed just as _perfect _as always. It wasn't fair, really. At all. _  
_

When we were in front of his bed he pulled back, taking a second to look at me and then look around his room.

It was nice - and huge. The bed alone had to have been a king, the headboard matching the dressers on the opposite side of the room. There were also two other doors, one on the left and one on the right, so I could only imagine one of them was a closet and the other a bathroom.

"Weird?" I asked, watching him.

He ran a hand through his hair, "You could say that."

It wasn't exactly fair of me to tell him we were having sex in his bed, especially since this was his house and he obviously didn't ever do this - _but _it also wasn't fair for me to feel uncomfortable in his _Playroom. _

_Ugh, no. Just no. _

But maybe I was being a little overdramatic.

Then again, until I got in there with some _serious _cleaning agents there was no way I was doing _anything _in that room. But that was a conversation for a different time.

He ran a hand through his hair and trailed a finger over my cheek before kissing me again, briefly, and then stepping back to undo his tie.

"We don't have to do this here." I said, the nice side of me winning out. I mean I wasn't suggesting his Playroom, but I was okay with that guest bedroom or the couch or _wherever. _

He met my eyes, an emotion flickering behind them that I couldn't place before asking, "Are you comfortable in here?"

Was I?

"Yes."

"Then we'll stay in here. This is your first time, Anastasia, not mine. Besides," he said, pulling me towards him again, "There's plenty we can do in here."

My heartbeat sped right back up at his words, and I swear he must have heard it because he smirked, pressing a kiss to my lips before moving his hands to the back of my dress, sliding the zipper down, moving his hands so the fabric pooled at my feet.

I kicked off my shoes, looking down at them to avoid looking at him. Standing in front of him in just a bra and panties wasn't exactly the most calming experience ever - add in the fact that Kate had picked out a _red lace _bra and panties set - I didn't exactly feel safe from the big bad wolf. _  
_

"You're going to fucking kill me." he groaned, yanking me forward, his tongue effortlessly sliding into my mouth to stroke mine. I moved my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, before he unclasped my bra.

He moved his hands to my waist, pushing me back slightly so his eyes could travel over my body.

"You're skin looks beautiful when you blush." he said, placing a kiss to the blush that had spread to the tops of my breasts.

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't say anything - not that it really mattered.

"Lay back on the bed, and Anastasia," he said, tilting my head up to look at him, "You need to breathe."

I released the breath I'd been holding and nodded, moving back to lie on the bed like he'd said.

I watched as he kicked off his shoes and socks, and then - for the love of god - took off his shirt.

_Oh. My. God. _

It wasn't fair for him to look this good. I mean his arms...his chest...his _abs_ -

It was...he was..._wow._

He slid out of his pants last, leaving him in only a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and _holy shit _that was a big bulge...

And there went the nerves again.

He moved onto the bed, settling himself next to me, and tilting my face up to kiss me. After a few moments he pulled away, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

"There's...there's something you have to agree to before we do this." he said, the most uncomfortable I'd ever seen him.

Naturally, I would've imagined him telling me I needed to sign something or promise to do as he said in all things, but what he actually said wasn't something I would've ever guessed.

"You can't touch me."

* * *

**CPOV **

"Not my chest, and not my back."

I obviously should've brought this little fact up earlier, but it hadn't ever came up with any of my other submissives since they were always restrained - but since restraining Anastasia wasn't something that was possible right now, she needed to know.

Even though my timing was just _i__mpeccable_, really.

"Um...what?"

"Just don't."

"Why?" she asked, sitting up to look at me, her eyes clearly curious as she glanced over my chest.

I didn't say anything, instead waiting for -

_And there it was_. Slightly widened eyes, and now would come the part about how sorry she was and how she -

"Alright. No chest, no back. Got it."

_What_?

I was tempted to ask if that was seriously the only thing she was going to say, but I realized she wasn't exactly the type to ask about the scars that dotted my chest - thankfully. I couldn't have been more relieved.

I couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped my lips as I leaned down and kissed her. I shouldn't have been surprised, really, because there were so many things about Anastasia Steele that were out of the ordinary.

This was just another thing added to the quickly growing list that proved I really didn't know as much as I wanted to about this woman.

"Are you wet, Anastasia?"

She gasped as my fingers traced the outside of her panties and she said, "Yes."

She looked amazing. Everything about her was...perfect.

And I'd definitely be thinking about that statement later...or never.

_Fuck_.

I shook my head, instead focusing on the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"You're so sweet, Anastasia, I think I want to taste you again - the proper way, this time."

"Oh god." she groaned.

I moved between her legs, my hands finding her panties and slowly pulling them down her legs.

My dick twitched at the sight of her, naked and slightly breathless in front of me. I couldn't remember a time when a woman had gotten this sort of reaction out of me. It was...strange, to say the least.

I could feel her eyes on me as I settled between her legs and placed soft kisses along the inside of her thighs. She was moving slightly, and I knew teaching her control was probably going to be the most fun I'd had in _quite _some time. She was just _so fucking responsive _it seemed like it'd be almost impossible for her not to come.

I moved my hands to her ass, pulling her closer to my face, before slowly moving my tongue to her pussy.

_Fucking hell. _

She moaned, bucking her hips up as I continued my slow assault, still avoiding her clit.

"Christian." she groaned, her hands fisted in the sheets - now _that _was a sight to see.

I chuckled, finally flicking my tongue across her clit and earning an even louder moan from her. I didn't stop, instead gently sucking and biting her clit gently before going back to flicking my tongue over it. By this point her hands had moved from the sheets to tangle themselves into my hair - which I didn't mind at all, and she was squirming under me, her hips bucking up.

I chuckled, moving my hands to her hips to keep her from moving, which only made her moan _louder _and _fuck _she tasted good.

"Christian, please." she gasped, tugging my hair in an attempt to get me to stop, but there was no way that was happening. I wanted her to come, to feel everything. She needed to see how high I could take her, so then maybe she'd see things my way.

I felt her legs start to shake, and I knew she was close, so I shifted slightly, sliding one finger into her incredibly tight pussy. She clenched around me immediately, her back arching as she came, and I moved my finger, drinking her in.

Fucking hell, she was like the sweetest ambrosia.

After her spasms had stopped I kissed my way up her stomach to her lips, surprised when she tugged my face to hers in a kiss.

"I take it you're not on birth control?" I asked, leaning up slightly to look at her.

She blushed but said, "I am, actually. Since I was seventeen."

"Oh thank fuck for that." I groaned, capturing her lips in another kiss. Obviously I would've used a condom, but the fact that she, by some miracle, was already on birth control...I doubt I'd ever been this hard before.

I heard her breath hitch as I settled between her legs, my dick brushing the inside of her thigh, just inches away from where I wanted to be.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, forcing myself to focus.

I didn't want her to regret this, because _I _definitely wouldn't. As defiant and stubborn as she was, there was something about her that made it impossible for me to just walk away - and I was honestly hoping she felt the same.

"Yes," she said, her eyes meeting mine, "I'm positive."

I nodded, shifting slightly and then slowly pushing into her warm heat. She felt fucking amazing, but I tried to force that thought out of my mind for now, instead focusing on her.

She was biting her lip, trying to let out a slow breath as I eased the rest of the way inside her.

I dropped my forehead against hers and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes were closed, but she nodded.

I pulled out slowly, moving back in at the same pace, before stopping a moment, and then repeating the process a few times. Before I knew it she was moaning softly, and I took that as my cue to continue, not stopping this time, but still maintaining the same steady pace.

Her hips began meeting my thrusts and I picked up my pace, enjoying the slightly louder moans escaping her lips. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and her eyes were closed, but I nudged her nose with mine.

"Look at me."

She opened her eyes, big and blue and lust glazed, and bit her lip before saying, "You shouldn't be allowed to be this good."

I chuckled, capturing her hands in mine and placing them over her head before leaning down by her ear to whisper, "I want to feel you come around me, Anastasia."

She moaned, her hands squeezing mine before she started clenching around my dick. I shifted my angle slightly, managing to hit just the right spot, and seconds later she was coming undone.

And _fuck _she was so tight, that I didn't last long after her.

We were both slightly out of breath as I rolled off her and onto my side to study her.

"You're very unnerving when you stare like that." she said, a slight smile on her face as she looked up at the ceiling.

I chuckled, "Did you enjoy yourself, Ms. Steele?"

"Back to Ms. Steele again, are we?" she asked, looking over at me, "Well, _Mr. Grey_, I did enjoy myself. But it's not my birthday, now is it? So the question is, did _you _enjoy yourself?"

Beneath the sarcasm I could see her genuine question. She was honestly concerned that I hadn't enjoyed myself.

_As if that was even fucking possible. _

"Yeah, Ana, I did enjoy myself."

* * *

**Leave reviews, they make me oh-so-happy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully you're all enjoying this story so far, because I'm having tons of fun writing it.**

**Oh, and there was a weird situation happening with "Chapter 10" before, because I took out the plagiarism chapter, so all the chapter numbers had to shift, making Chapter 10 Chapter 9 instead, but everything should be fine now.**

* * *

**APOV **

Sore?

Yes.

Tired?

Yes.

Satisfied?

_Hell yes._

Of course I wasn't doubting that I was going to have a good time - I mean this was Christian we were talking about - but I didn't know it was going to be _that _good.

_Sex God indeed. _

And his bed.

Literally had to have been the most comfortable thing ever. I didn't want to get up, even though my stomach was protesting.

Breakfast...although I was pretty sure cooking breakfast at someone elses house - especially when they weren't your significant other - could be construed in a way that I definitely didn't want.

But my stomach wouldn't shut up.

I turned, somehow managing to face Christian without waking him up. He looked so much less intimidating when he slept. His face was relaxed, and his copper hair fell over his forehead.

It was hard to believe that a man who was as successful as he was, had come from such a dark past - and I didn't even know the half of it. From what Elena had said last night, things had been really bad, even after the Grey's had adopted him.

But that wasn't my business, just like the marks that dotted his chest weren't my business...but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. I'd wanted to ask, really I had, but the look on his face when he told me I couldn't touch him...I just couldn't.

There were certain things that we didn't need to share, our backstories being one of them. I mean it wasn't like I was going around telling him what had happened between Dylan and I.

_Speaking _of Dylan, I was curious as to why he'd been at Escala that night.

He'd stopped calling me, but Jose had run into him at a coffee shop a few days ago, and he'd asked him to tell me to call him.

I didn't, obviously.

It was ridiculous to me how he could think that I wanted anything to do with him after the way things had ended between the two of us.

But I couldn't lie. There were times when I missed him. There were times when I honestly just wanted to call him, even if it was only to hear his voice.

Which was absolutely ridiculous. I mean he'd cheated on me.

But still.

I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts, and carefully got out of Christian's bed.

By chance I managed to pick the door that led to the bathroom on my first try, and stepped inside. I'd take a shower and then go downstairs and make breakfast. Or maybe Mrs. Jones would be there already. I didn't exactly know when she was and wasn't here.

His bathroom was _amazing _and if I could have I would've stayed in that shower for _hours_, but my stomach wasn't having any of that, and I quickly dried off and poked my head outside.

Christian was still sleeping soundly, his breathing steady, so I slipped out and picked up his dress shirt from the floor, sliding it on on my way out the door.

I made my way down the stairs and managed to remember where the kitchen was.

No one was there, so it looked like I was going to have to figure this out on my own. But how hard could it be, right?

I could cook, so all I needed to do was find where everything was.

But how the hell did the cabinets open...

The good thing was that they were glass, so I could see exactly where everything that I needed was.

It took me a full five minutes before I realized you had to push the corner of the cabinet to get it to pop open, but once I did everything went smoothly.

I laid out the ingredients to make omelettes, and then decided that I needed some music. I'd seen an iPod and a dock in the living room the first time I'd came here.

It took me a few seconds, but I managed to find a playlist that was so un-Christian like that I just _had _to listen to it. I made sure not to turn it up too loudly, and then went back into the kitchen to start cooking.

I was dancing along to the song Sex on Fire when I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I spun around to find Christian, an amused smile on his face as he sat at the breakfast bar watching me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

His eyes roamed over my body for a second before he met my eyes again.

"This is certainly different."

"Bad different?"

He shook his head slowly, "No...there's no way you wearing just my shirt could be bad in any way."

I could feel my cheeks heat, and quickly turned away from him to focus on putting the omelettes on two plates.

"You're going to have to stop doing that." he said, his voice coming from directly behind me.

I spun around and found myself looking into intense gray eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Hiding."

"Hiding?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're horrible at taking a compliment. You blush and turn away and try to hide, but I don't see why. You're..." he paused, as if unsure whether or not he wanted to say it or not, "You're beautiful, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides," he said, a smirk slipping onto his face, "I love looking at you when you blush."

Which, of course, caused my cheeks to heat, along with the tops of my breasts, and I wanted to look away, but I refused to allow him to be right about my hiding...even if he _was _right.

"Even the tiniest bit of control makes you happy doesn't it?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

He chuckled, "I take what I can with you."

"As if you have a choice." I said, smirking back at him.

He grabbed my hair, tugging slightly, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Don't test me, Ana, I'd hate to let your breakfast go to waste." he whispered against my lips.

_Ana_.

There it was again, the third time he'd called me that instead of the ever popular Ms. Steele, or the formal Anastasia.

"You called me Ana."

He smirked, "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but -"

"This smells amazing." he said, picking up both plates and setting them on the counter, "What do you want to drink?"

"Uh...water's fine." I said, taking my seat while he filled two glasses with water and then sat down too.

"Seems very domestic."

I raised an eyebrow at him while chewing a bite of my omelette - not bad Steele, not bad.

"Domestic?"

"You cooking for me."

"I didn't cook for you." I clarified. "I cooked for myself, but I imagine it would've been rude not to make you one, considering it's your house. So it's not called domestication, it's called courtesy."

He chuckled, "Alright, alright. Courtesy. Got it."

I rolled my eyes and returned to my food, but suddenly I remembered something.

"When Elliot said that you had to bring me to meet your parents...does that mean he's going to tell them about me?"

He ran a hand through his hair and did a half shrug, "Probably."

* * *

**CPOV **

Her eyes looked like they were about ready to pop out of her head, and I would've found it comical had it been a different situation.

But the idea of her - or _any _girl meeting my parents - it wasn't exactly something that made me comfortable - and _obviously _it didn't make Ana comfortable.

"Does that mean...have any of your submissives ever met your parents?"

"No."

"But Elliot has?"

"Only two."

"Well then it should be fine then."

"He's never told me I needed to bring any of them home." I said, standing up to clear our plates.

She sighed and dropped her head onto the counter, "Meeting your parents is _so _not a part of this arrangement."

I snorted, "Trust me, it's not something I'd find ideal either."

She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at me, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't exactly see the point in you meeting my parents."

"Can't argue with that." she said, standing up, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Leaving so soon?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before asking, "Well...I mean...isn't that how this works?"

"I have no idea how _this _works, Anastasia. It's as new to you as it is to me."

She bit her lip, running a hand through her still slightly damp hair before saying, "Do you want me to stay?"

_Did _I want her to stay? Good question.

"Are you sore?"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she nodded, "A little."

I pushed away from the counter and walked over to her, tilting her head back to look at me, "Do you want to leave?"

"Depends on what we're doing if I stay."

"I could think of a few things." I said, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her hands moved to my waist, but just as quickly she dropped them again.

"Sorry."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "For what?"

"I don't know where exactly I'm not supposed to..." she waved her hand in my general direction without meeting my eyes.

_Ah. _

Yeah, I should probably explain that better.

I cleared my throat, more than a little uncomfortable and instead of trying to say it to her, I took one of her hands in mine and placed it on my waist. From there I moved it across my stomach and back around to my lower back - tense as shit the entire time.

Though she didn't look any more comfortable than me. In fact, I think she was even holding her breath.

"You can breathe." I whispered, trying to lighten the mood as I dropped her hand.

She blinked up at me, her blue eyes wide before saying, "I just...I don't want..." she cleared her throat and shook her head, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Could've been worse." I shrugged.

"Is it...I mean would it be better if I just didn't touch you?" she asked, her eyes flickering between my eyes and the countertop, "Not that I'm trying to pry, I just -"

"You're kind of amusing when you're uncomfortable." I said with a smirk, tugging her back to me, "And no, this is okay."

She was quiet for a moment before asking, "Is it just when other people touch you? I'm only asking because of last night...I mean we..."

I chuckled and tugged her forward further so that I was hugging her - and it _was_ uncomfortable, and I _didn't_ like it, and I _wouldn't_ wish to repeat it _ever_, but it wasn't unbearable.

"I can do this," _with some effort, _"And I can definitely do what we did last night." _somehow sleeping with her was easier than I'd imagined...and I hadn't had a nightmare, _"It's just you touching me that becomes a problem." _  
_

She nodded, taking a step away from me and running a hand through her hair again, quite obviously uncomfortable.

"I...Jose and Kate are probably worried about me. I should go, besides I'm sure you're a very busy man."

Before I could say anything she spun on her heel and headed upstairs, leaving me to contemplate my next move.

There _was _one thing I was extremely good at, but it wouldn't exactly be fair...

I was upstairs in a heartbeat, and holy _fucking hell _I was glad I'd decided not to be fair.

She had just dropped my shirt on the floor, but spun around when she heard me shut the door. Gail would be here any minute, and I didn't need her getting a show.

She quickly picked up the shirt again, but I stopped her, tossing it onto the floor and sliding an arm around her waist to tug her towards me.

"Christian, what are you -"

"I don't think I want to let you go home just yet." I whispered against her lips.

Her breath caught and she placed her hands on my upper arms, "I should probably -"

"Be kissing me right now? Yeah, I agree."

* * *

**APOV **

"Have I mentioned how much I hate grocery shopping?"

"Every single time we go." I said, rolling my eyes at Jose as I tossed more food we didn't need into the cart.

"Well it should be remembered." he said, looking over the list Kate had made. "Why are we always the ones who get stuck doing grocery duty?"

"Because we don't want her to get arrested for sexual harassment."

He let out a resigned sigh, "True."

Kate, though I loved her, was boy crazy, and sometimes it got a little out of hand. So that's where the grocery store came in. There were always cute guys who worked at the register, and sometimes Kate got a little...overexcited.

There had been a slight incident with one of the guys and - well it was just easier for Jose and I to handle the shopping, for _everyone's _sake.

"So tell me again how your night was." said Jose, placing a hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes, "Amazing, Jose, and that's all I'm telling you."

"Damn it, Annie, come _on_! You know I'm living through you here." he pouted, tossing a bag of chips into the cart.

"I can't, Jose. He's a private guy, he doesn't want his business out there like that."

"Fine," he said, "But just a yes or a no will suffice for this question, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded, "Okay..."

"Sex God?"

At that I had to laugh, "Yes."

Jose fanned himself, mumbling something in spanish before heading down a different aisle to find some weird fruit bars that Kate wanted to try.

I continued along, looking for my tea, when all of a sudden someone was calling my name. I turned and found it was none other than Dylan.

"I thought it was you." he said, attempting a smile.

I didn't return it, instead attempting to just ignore him, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ana, please. I know you don't want to talk to me, but please. Just listen."

"Listen to what?" I snapped, "You lie some more? No thank you."

"I'm not lying. I'm _sorry_, Ana, please." he said, stepping in front of me.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Just...give me a chance. Lunch?"

"No." I snorted, stepping around him.

"Okay, just coffee then, or -"

I spun around, glaring at him and said, "No, you tell me right here. There's no way I'm going anywhere with you."

He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair before letting out a deep breath, "Okay. I was a dick."

"I'm aware. Is the rest of this going to be you telling me things I already know? Because if that's the case you can save us both the time."

"No...well yeah, probably. You always were the smart one." he said, a small smile on his face.

Sometimes I could look at him, and he'd look so carefree, or he'd smile like he always did - his whole face lighting up - and it would take me back. For a second I could forget about what had happened between us. I could forget about how much I disliked him. I could forget all of that, but I _had_ to remember. I had to remind myself that this was the guy who'd screwed me over.

I didn't say anything, instead turning to grab my tea.

"And I know that there's no reason for you to forgive me, or even be talking to me right now, but I want to prove to you that I've changed. A lot can happen in a year."

I snorted. Now _that _was the understatement of the year.

"Yeah, well you're right about that."

"And I'm willing to do anything to prove to you that I'm different now. Not like dating, but just as friends or -"

"Dylan, shut up." I snapped.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I mean this was the guy I thought I was going to _marry_. This was the guy I thought cared about me more than anyone. This was the asshole who made me feel absolutely worthless.

"Ana, please, I'm trying to make it up to you. I would do anything -"

"You broke my fucking heart, you idiot." I snapped, shoving his chest, "We were talking about moving in together, getting a house, getting _married_ - you told me forever and I was stupid enough to believe you."

"Ana -"

"Don't!" I said, slapping away his hand, "I don't want to do this with you. I _can't _do this with you. I'm moving on, Dylan, why can't you just let me?"

"I want you to forgive me. I want us to be friends, to have what we used to."

"That's never going to happen."

We both turned to see Jose, death glare in full effect as he stopped next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Look, Jose, I fucked up, but I've told you how much she means to me." said Dylan, looking between Jose and I.

Jose shook his head, "You don't get to mess with my best friend, fuck her over, and then come back thinking you can just pick back up where you left off."

I couldn't deal with this. I mean it was ridiculous. Why was he doing this to me? Couldn't he just let me try to be happy - whether that was by myself or banging some billionaire.

"I'm just worried about you." said Dylan.

"Worried about me?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing under control. The last thing I needed was to have a panic attack right now. He didn't need to know how much - how _badly _- he affected me.

Not many things in my life had caused me to have a panic attack, but _this _situation had every possibility of doing just that.

"That guy you were with in the elevator, Christian Grey, I don't trust him."

"What? You don't even know him."

"Do you?" he shot back.

"It's none of your business what the hell I'm doing."

"Or _who_ she's _doing _it with." added Jose, smirking.

"Don't be stupid. This guy's rich, successful, what could he -" he immediately stopped himself, but it was too late.

"But what could he possibly see in me?"

Dylan opened his mouth, but Jose was already going off - half of it not even in english.

I took the opportunity to slip outside in an attempt to catch my breath.

I leaned against the brick wall of the building, trying to find something to ground me, but my breathing was still coming in short gasps - even through my attempts at slowing it - and it almost felt like the ground was moving, trying to throw me off balance.

Before I realized what I was doing I had my phone out and was scrolling through my contacts until I found the one I wanted.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

"Chri -" _gasp, _"Christi -" _gasp, _"Christian."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, review! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Answer to a guest review : _"__No offense but what's the point of this story if Ana is just wanna be another sub to Christian?"_**

**The point of most stories is to entertain, and I like to think that's what I'm doing lol. As far as Ana wanting to be Christian's submissive...she doesn't. Just because they're having sex doesn't mean she wants him to control her, I thought I made that clear -** _**but **_**in case I didn't, and you somehow took it that she _does _want to be his sub, she doesn't. She's thought it to herself and she's said to Christian on more than one occasion that she wasn't going to let him boss her around. **

**Hope that helped!**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV **

"Ana? Are you okay, what's going on?"

"Just," _gasp_, "Just talk to," _gasp, _"Me, please."

The sudden and _immediate _panic I felt at hearing her like this caught me off guard, but I had zero time to think about that.

"Talk? What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything," _gasp, _"Please."

What the hell was I supposed to do?

Talk...okay.

"I love the painting of yours that I have. I didn't just randomly choose it, there was something about it that pulled me to it. It's the first artwork that I've thought wasn't just 'random colors thrown on canvas'." I said, hoping that art would calm her down.

Which it actually seemed to be doing, her breathing was a little less harsh, so I continued.

"When I found out it was your favorite, I knew I had to have it...and that's also when I knew I wasn't just going to be able to walk away from you."

"Rea-lly?" she asked, her breathing almost slowed to normal.

I chuckled, more out of relief than anything else, "Yes, really."

I listened as she took a few more deep breaths and then said, "I'm sorry for calling you like this."

"Don't be." I said, "What happened?"

"I...it was..." she stopped, clearing her throat and said, "It was nothing."

I sighed, "Where are you?"

"The grocery store. Well outside the grocery store."

"Are you alone?"

"No," she said, "Jose's here too."

I leaned back in my chair and spun around to look out my office window, "Where is he now?"

"Inside." she said slowly.

"Why didn't he help you?" I asked, confused.

"He was...dealing with an issue."

"An issue?"

"Yes...look it's not a big deal. I'm sorry for calling, I know you're at work." she said quickly.

I chuckled, "I own this place, I can decide to take a phone call if I want. So tell me what happened."

"No, it's fine."

"Either you tell me, or I'll come down there and you'll tell me."

She was silent for a moment before letting out a resigned breath, "Dylan's inside."

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath, "Do you want me to come get you?"

She was silent for a while, the only sound her soft breathing before she said, "I...you're at work. It's fine. I'm fine. Jose's here and -"

_"Are you really going to keep doing this?" _

I didn't know whose voice was in the background, but I could only assume it was Dylan, especially by Ana's response.

_"Keep doing what, Dylan?" _

_"Letting other people fight your battles for you." _

_"I'm not letting anyone fight anything. I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" _

"Ana, I'm going to come down there -"

"No, Christian it's fine. Stay at work -"

_"Are you kidding me? You called him? I just want to talk to you, Ana. I want to try to explain." _

By this point I was already outside and in my car, headed to the grocery store I assumed she was at. I wasn't sure, but it was the only one close to where she lived.

"Christian, I'll call you later."

Before I could tell her that _no, _she definitely _shouldn't _be hanging up the phone, she was already gone.

_Damn it. _

Luckily she didn't live too far away from GEH, so the grocery store wasn't too far from there either.

I pulled into the parking lot, but I'd already seen them from the road. Jose was flailing his arms around while Ana looked like she was going to be sick. Dylan was arguing with Jose while seemingly trying to talk to Ana - neither of which he seemed to be doing very well at.

I pulled up next to them and got out of the car, immediately walking over to Ana.

Her eyes widened, but she threw her arms around my neck anyway.

I was slightly caught off guard, but wrapped my arms around her waist while looking over at Dylan and Jose, who had stopped arguing and were now just staring at me.

Jose was smiling, clearly pleased, and even gave me a thumbs up, while Dylan, on the other hand, looked like he'd rather give me a punch in the face.

The feeling was definitely mutual.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to remember back to what I'd done to comfort Mia when she was upset.

_Rub her back. _

_Ask if she's okay. _

_If she's not, whisper nonsense. _

"I'm sorry, but I'm really glad you're here." she whispered into my neck.

"Of course." I said simply, "Possessiveness is one of my many amazing qualities."

She chuckled, letting go of me to say, "I had no idea."

"If you're done," interrupted Dylan, "We were having a conversation."

"It looked like you were having a screaming match with Jose - and losing." I said, throwing an arm over Ana's shoulder and looking at him.

"Look, I'm just trying to talk to her -"

"And it doesn't look like she wants to talk." I said, narrowing my eyes.

He looked over to Jose who smirked and said, "I would leave. Like now. As much as I'd love to see Sugar Lips go all macho caveman, I still _slightly _care enough to warn you that it won't end well."

Ana chuckled and I just shrugged, slightly caught off guard by the Sugar Lips comment...

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "You're going to have to give me a chance eventually."

"Not as long as I'm around." I said, my arm tightening around her.

_Reflex_.

"Who are you, exactly?" he asked.

"The guy who has what you're not getting again."

Jose laughed, clapping and making little whooping noises as Dylan headed away from us and to his car.

"Now _that _is how one handles Dylan. Beautiful, simply beautiful. Where were you a year ago?" asked Jose, shaking his head with a smile as he looked at the two of us.

A year ago I was fucking submissives in my Playroom.

I moved my arm from around her shoulder and turned to her, "Anything like that happens again, you call me."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes round as she nodded, "Okay."

Jose slipped away quietly, but not before making a show of fanning himself.

I chuckled, unable to help myself, and Ana smiled.

"I'm glad you find my friends amusing."

"He cares about you a lot. Looked like he could've handled Dylan all by himself."

"Oh he could. He has before. Jose's not one to be messed with." she said, still smiling, but I didn't doubt she was telling the truth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, completely out of character and not giving a single fuck.

She nodded, "I'm fine. You should go back to work."

"Spend the weekend with me."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

I smirked, walking her backwards until her back hit the wall, "Spend the weekend at Escala with me."

"Uh..."

I dipped my head to trail a few kisses along her neck, gently nipping her shoulder before kissing my way back up to her ear to whisper, "Just say yes."

"I...why?"

I chuckled, "Because there are some things I want to show you."

Her eyes lit up and she asked, "Some things...like kinky things?"

"Yes." I said, trailing my lips against hers, "So say yes."

"To staying the weekend." she repeated, her head falling back against the wall as I went back to kissing her neck. She seemed to be having some difficulty focusing.

I murmured a yes against her neck and she said, "I have something to do on Saturday."

"Oh?" I asked, not stopping my ministrations.

"I rented out a studio workspace to let go of some steam."

I chuckled, "I could show you a different way to get rid of steam, but fine. I'll just go with you."

* * *

**APOV **

"Wait what?" I asked, clearing my head enough to focus on what he was saying.

"I fully intend to spend the weekend with you Anastasia. It's been entirely too long since we've had fun."

"It's been a week and a half."

"And it'll be two by the time you come over." I said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll have Taylor pick you up on Friday at seven."

"Wait a minute, you're going to come painting with me."

He nodded, "Problem?"

I shook my head, "No..."

I didn't mind, honestly, I was just surprised - but I was definitely going to use this to my advantage. I was going to have some serious fun.

"Great, so I'll see you on Friday." he said, capturing my lips in a kiss that left me weak in the knees.

_Damn him for being this good. _

I watched as he got into his sleek black car and drove off, leaving me a mess - but a better mess than when he'd gotten there.

Calling him had been a spur of the moment idea, and I honestly had no idea _why _I'd done it. I was content to blame the lack of oxygen from my hyperventilation...but I couldn't deny that hearing his voice had made me feel better, and hearing him tell me that the painting actually meant something to him had done the trick - and then him showing up here, when he was supposed to be at work...

It seemed to me that we were complicating an already complicated and confusing situation, but I didn't think either one of us cared. I mean the way he'd hugged me when I threw my arms around his neck - which had been an impulse rather than a thought out action - led me to believe that he didn't mind, not one little bit.

"Annie, that one's a keeper."

I looked over to see Jose pushing the shopping cart with groceries over towards his car, and I quickly followed him.

"What do you mean?"

"He dropped whatever billionaire things he was doing at work to come here and make sure you were okay. That is a serious keeper." he said, meeting my eyes seriously.

"We're not even dating."

"With chemistry like that it doesn't matter what you call each other."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"I really love these three. I think they'd look awesome at my place."

"I actually just finished that one." I said to Elliot, taking down one of the paintings while he grabbed the other two.

"Do you mind coming by today? I totally get it if you're busy, but I was hoping that since you've got an artistic eye you might be able to help me with something." he said, charismatic as ever.

I chuckled, "Of course. Let me just call Kate and tell her I'm going to be a little late."

He nodded, bringing the paintings out to his car while I dialed Kate's number.

I kept my artwork at a small studio room I rented out - not the best place, but it worked for now. I just needed to get a job so that I'd be able to afford a better place. I was still waiting to hear back from Black Space, but I _really _hoped it would be good news. _  
_

Kate, as usual, wasn't answering her phone, so I left her a quick voicemail letting her know that I'd be home about an hour late - meaning it was up to her to cook, because Jose was busy helping a new client redecorate her bedroom.

"What's your address?" I asked, getting into the passengers seat of Elliot's BMW.

"Why?" he asked, chuckling.

"I'm going to call a taxi so they'll be there when we're done."

He shook his head, "My brother would kill me if I let you take a taxi. I'll drop you off."

"What?"

"I told him I was meeting you today to talk about buying a few paintings from you. By the time I finally convinced him that I'd be on my _best _behavior with you," he paused, flashing me a boyish smile, "He made me promise to make sure you got back home safe."

I rolled my eyes, "He's ridiculous."

"But he cares about you."

I snorted, choosing not to say anything. I wasn't too sure how accurate that statement was.

"What, you don't agree?"

I shrugged, "He's hard to read."

"Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one." he said, chuckling, "But trust me, I know my brother. He may be..."

"Intense? Controlling? Keen on getting his own way?" I supplied with a smirk.

He smiled, "All of the above. But he cares about you. He wouldn't be so worried about having me around you if he didn't."

"What do you mean? Don't you two get along?"

He shrugged, "We get along, it's just that Christian's a really private guy and I'm..."

"Not?"

"Exactly."

"It's nice." I said honestly. "I mean at least you're open instead of making people guess what you're feeling every two seconds."

"I don't mean to pry - well I kind of do - but are you two dating?"

I shook my head, "No, we're...I don't even know."

"Complicated. I get it, it happens."

We probably could've continued the conversation, but he pulled into the driveway of one of the most amazing houses I'd ever seen. We were a little ways out of Seattle, suburbs area, and this house was _huge_.

"Holy crap..."

"I'll take that as a compliment to my architectural skills." he said, chuckling as he got out of the car and grabbed two of the paintings.

I got out of the car, grabbing the last painting and following him inside.

"You built this house?" I asked, staring at the high ceilings, wooden floors, and and beautiful open layout.

He nodded, "Owning your own construction company comes in handy."

"I see that...what exactly did you need my help with? I mean everything looks amazing."

He chuckled, "Follow me."

He led me up a giant staircase to the second floor, down a hallway, and into what looked like a study.

"I want to change this whole room...kind of turn it into - oh shit, here, we can put these down." he said, setting his two paintings down and grabbing the one I was holding before continuing, "Anyway, I want to turn this into a work of art."

"A work of art?" I asked, looking around at the dark mahogany furniture.

"Obviously everything would need to change, but I kind of want to have drawings on the walls, like...what's it called..."

"Murals?"

"Yeah," he said excitedly, "Murals, and I want to have kind of a mix-matched look in here."

I stared at him for a second before asking, "Why?"

He chuckled, "I know this must seem really weird, but I'm working on a project. I'm decorating every room in my house differently. Not on the main floor, but up here."

That was probably the coolest idea I'd ever heard.

"And you want me to help how?"

"Well I was hoping you'd be willing to paint the murals...and that maybe you knew someone who was good at interior design? I can get someone, if you don't, but it's always cool to have people you know working with you."

"Really?"

"And I'd pay you, obviously, and if you know someone I'd pay them too." he said, leaning against the desk waiting for my answer.

"Um...Jose...he's good at interior decorating. It's what he does now. He works for himself, so I'm sure he'd love to do this. He's one of my best friends and also my roommate." I explained, trying to wrap my head around this.

"So what do you think?" he asked, hopeful.

"You're serious? You actually want to pay me to do this?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"I would literally love to."

He chuckled, "Awesome. I'll give you my number so you can call me, and have Jose call me if he's interested, and we can set up a day for you guys to come out here and look at everything."

"And so you can tell me what to paint." I said, chuckling.

He nodded, "Definitely."

"Jose is going to freak when he sees this house." I said, following him back downstairs.

He laughed, "Do you want something to drink?"

I shook my head, too stunned by how _freaking awesome _his kitchen was.

He laughed again and threw an arm around my shoulder, "Alright, well I'll get you home then."

I nodded, "Yeah...before I start drooling."

* * *

**CPOV **

The idea of Ana being at my brother's house wasn't exactly ideal.

In fact I'd almost punched him when he'd brought the idea up, but I knew he was really into art, and Ana could use the money.

But I'd made him _swear on his fucking life _that he wouldn't act stupid around her, _and _that he'd take her home since I knew damn well she's say she was perfectly fine to take a taxi.

He'd promised, and I'd begrudgingly let it happen.

So while my brother had been with the woman who could very well be driving me out of my fucking mind, I had been sitting in a meeting - not that I'd heard a single word.

Now it was the day after that lovely little incident, and I was answering emails when Carmen came over my intercom.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia Steele is here to see you."

_What?_

"Go ahead and send her in." I said slowly, curious as to why she was here.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother was that awesome?" she asked, pushing open the door and sitting down in the seat across from me.

"Not exactly the first thing I like to hear when I see you." I said wryly.

She smiled, "Sorry. I'm just so excited, and Jose was _ecstatic _when I told him."

I wanted to be irritated, but her smile was infectious.

"I'm glad you're happy." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "You sound oddly sincere."

"I am capable of it." I said, standing and walking to the other side of the desk.

"You're right." she said honestly, "You already proved that."

_Ah, right. The Dylan situation. _

"Not that I don't enjoy the fantasies that come to mind seeing you here, but why _are_ you here?"

She blushed and said, "I would've just called about this, but Kate ended up busting my phone last night so I have to wait until Monday to get them to ship a new one...stupid company - anyway, I was -"

"You're not going to have a phone until Monday?" I interrupted.

No, that wouldn't work at all.

"Yeah, it's stupid right? I would just get a new phone altogether, but there's that whole money issue." she said, waving it off with a shrug.

"It's dangerous not having a cell phone."

"Plenty of people do just fine without one. Besides, it's only a few days."

"And if something happens? No," I said, shaking my head, "We're going to get you a phone today."

"Uh, what part of _no money _didn't you get?" she asked, standing up.

"I didn't say you were paying for it."

"What? No, see we obviously need to talk about compromise."

"Later." I said, picking up my phone to text Taylor to pick up a phone for her.

"No," she said, reaching for my phone, "Not later. You can't just do what you -"

"I haven't." I said, spinning her around so she was the one leaning against the desk, "You didn't want more paintings -I didn't send them, you didn't want to sign the contract - you didn't, you didn't want to go into the Playroom and we didn't, you didn't want to -"

"Oh my god, _fine_! Buy me the damn phone then, just shut up about it." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing out an annoyed breath.

I chuckled, tilting her face up to mine, "You look adorable when you pout."

"Shut up."

"Again you amaze me with your extraordinary vocabulary." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Stop being an ass."

"You better stop rolling your eyes at me, unless you want me to spank yours." I shot back.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" she asked, shifting her purse higher on her shoulder.

I shrugged, "This is a lot more fun."

_And it definitely was. _

* * *

**Excuse any grammar issues. I know most of you guys wanted to know what happened, so I wanted to get this posted, because it would've been really late if I'd waited until later!**

**Reviews because they make me smiiiile (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm working on the painting chapter right now which I hope you guys will like as much as I do. It should be posted some time tomorrow. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV **

Taylor was outside my house in the black Audi SUV at seven sharp, just like Christian had said he would be.

Not that there was even a single doubt that he wasn't serious, it was just unimaginable to me to be _everywhere_ exactly on time. Me showing up five minutes late was a blessing in most cases.

"Make sure you tell Kate I won't be home until Sunday night." I told Jose, grabbing my overnight bag and my purse.

"I will. You know she'll call you anyway." he said, leaning against the wall with his 'thinking face'.

I sighed, "You look like there's something you want to say."

He nodded slowly and said, "Annie, you and Mr. Sex God have something."

I frowned, slightly confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to miss this opportunity because of Dylan. Not every guy is a giant A-S-S-H-O-L-E."

"Why are you spelling again? You definitely cussed at the grocery store."

"That doesn't count." he said, waving it off, "It was a highly stressful situation. Now don't try to change the subject. Promise me you'll try."

I didn't know how to answer him. I mean my Dylan issues were one thing, but Christian's issues were a whole other thing.

How did you have a relationship with someone who wanted to control you? How did you have a relationship with someone who didn't want one - especially since I didn't want one either?

"It's complicated, Jose. _We're _complicated."

"Complicated is fine. Just don't let this pass you by because of Dylan. Promise me." he said, holding out his pinky.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously?"

He raised an eyebrow, pinky still out, "Do I look like I'm kidding."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave without promising him, so I sighed and stuck out my pinky, "Fine, I promise."

He smiled and hugged me before pushing me towards the door.

"Have fun."

"I will." I said, winking at him before rushing down the stairs and to the car.

I was ten minutes late.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor." I said, tossing my bag onto the seat next to me and closing the door.

He smiled at me in the rearview mirror and said, "No worries, Ms. Steele. I'm a little less...concerned with being on time."

I laughed, relieved and said, "Finally, a kindred spirit, and please, call me Ana."

He cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Grey wouldn't find that appropriate."

"Well then we just won't tell him." I said with a smirk as he pulled out into downtown Seattle traffic.

He chuckled, "Alright."

"So how long have you worked for Christian?"

"Four, almost five years." he said, "Pretty much since Christian's lived at Escala."

"Oh wow. I can't imagine working for him. He's intense enough just as a...a...friend." I finished awkwardly.

Taylor reminded me a little too much of my dad for me to say FWB.

He chuckled, "Mr. Grey's good to the people who work for him - strict as he might be."

He was just a work in contradictions.

Taylor pulled into the parking garage and grabbed my bag for me, following me onto the elevator.

"So what did you do before you worked for him?"

"Military." he said as the doors opened.

We both walked into the living room where Christian was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine, but he stood when he saw me.

"Ana,"

"Hey," I said, trying not to seem awkward.

He looked amused, so obviously it didn't work.

"Taylor, would you bring Ana's things to my room?"

He nodded, as if it was even a question, and disappeared upstairs.

"I could've done that." I said, walking over to him.

"I know."

He tugged me to him by my belt loop, kissing me - for lack of a better explanation - like a man starving. It was like he hadn't kissed me in _forever, _when in reality I'd seen him two days ago.

"Did you eat?" he asked, pulling away.

I nodded, "Jose cooked."

"Good, then we can jump right in." he said, his smirk sinful and his eyes deadly as he looked down at me.

I wasn't sure if he could tell, but my heart was about to pound out of my chest.

"Jump right in to what?"

"Bed." he said, picking me up and heading for the stairs.

I laughed, but quickly shut up, because the look on his face was _sexy as hell_.

He kicked the door to his room closed before setting me down by his bed.

"I want you to take your clothes off for me, Anastasia." he said, his voice deep and authoritative.

My eyes widened and I was instantly uncomfortable. I mean he was intense when _he _was the one taking my clothes off, let alone _me _doing something entirely too similar to a _striptease_.

This was...

"I...I don't..."

"You don't what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, amused. "You aren't scared are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not scared."

I _knew _he was just trying to bait me, but damn it, I refused to prove him right. He thought he knew me oh-so-well and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Do I intimidate you?" he asked, that same smirk on his face.

I raised an eyebrow and instead of responding - because _hell yes _he was intimidating - I reached behind me and slid the zipper of my dress down before letting it pool around my feet. Without looking at him I stepped out of my sandals and unclasped my bra, letting it fall onto the floor too, but before I could slide out of my panties he tilted my face up to look at him.

"I'm going to teach you to stop hiding."

"Hiding? I'm standing here practically _naked _-"

"And you haven't looked at me once."

I wanted to argue, but there wasn't anything I could say. He was right. He just...he was _intense_.

"I'm not good at this."

"That's why I'm here. It's a doms job to teach."

"You're not my dominant." I said, trying to control my breathing. I had no idea what he wanted to do with me tonight, and even though I was excited, it was still nerveracking.

"But I want to be." he said, his voice husky and his eyes intense.

And I knew that he was telling the truth. I mean I'd known that he wanted to control me, he'd been clear about that - I'd read the contract - but seeing him like this, hearing him say it...there was no denying it now.

Christian Grey wanted to dominate me, but I wasn't the submissive type. I could see how complicated this was really getting.

But I didn't care enough to stop.

* * *

**CPOV **

She was nervous, that much was obvious, but she was also turned on, which was _also _obvious. Reading people was easy, and right now she was an open book.

Which was surprising considering how confusing she usually was.

"I...I don't know what to say." she said, her cheeks extremely pink.

I smirked, "You don't have to say anything."

I stepped back, and motioned for her to continue, "Eyes on me this time."

She narrowed her eyes at me and looked like she wanted to argue, but quickly closed her mouth again and slid out of her panties, her eyes focused right above my head - but I'd let it go for now. At least she wasn't staring at the floor.

Luckily I'd thought ahead and had on my...Playroom jeans, so I slipped out of my shirt, enjoying her eyes wandering over my body.

"You told me you knew about toys, right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah...although I don't know how much I know about _your_ toys."

I chuckled, "Simple things today. I'm going to use a vibrator on you, and I'm going to restrain you."

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and she asked, "Restrain me...like handcuffs?"

I shook my head, "No, at least not yet."

"Then with what?"

"A tie."

"What are you, a boy scout?" she asked, a little of her smart mouth showing through.

"Do I look like the sort of guy who was into organized group activities?"

She tilted her head to the side, as if actually contemplating it before saying, "You don't seem like a 'group' kind of guy, period."

"I'm glad it's obvious. So how do you feel about doing this?"

"You're asking me?"

"I'd like to have you try it, but I'd never _make _you do it." I said.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Okay, yeah. Sure."

"Get on the bed." I said, walking over to my dresser to pick up the vibrator and the silk tie I wanted to use.

She was sitting on the middle of the bed watching me when I turned around, and I smirked.

"Put your hands together like you're praying."

She looked hesitant, but ended up doing it. She watched as I quickly tied her hands together and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure you weren't in boy scouts?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think they teach you this in boy scouts."

"Probably true."

I had her lie down and said, "I want you to keep your hands above your head."

"Okay."

"The whole time, got it?"

"I heard you the first time." she said, rolling her eyes.

I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath, letting it go and focusing on what I was going to do.

"I want you to spread your legs for me." I said, moving onto the bed between them. "And I want you to keep them open, okay?"

She nodded and I smacked the inside of her thigh before saying, "I asked you a question, Ana."

She groaned but said, "Okay, yes, legs open."

I chuckled, "Good, now I want to play a little game with you."

"A game?" she asked, her voice hitching as I placed light kisses along her inner thighs.

"Mhm," I nodded, nipping her thigh before continuing, "I want to try to show you how the pleasure and punishment aspect comes in."

"Uh..."

"Do you trust me?" I asked, stopping to look up at her.

She was biting her lip and I already knew her answer before she said it.

"Not really...I mean...kind of."

I leaned up, bending over her so I could kiss her.

"I'll work on it." I said, my lips brushing against hers, "But for now, I promise you're going to have fun. You just have to relax. And _breathe_."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

I slowly kissed my way back down her stomach, pausing to work her nipples into twin peaks, and then continuing back to where I'd started.

"So this is the game, are you paying attention?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to make you cum, and you're not going to move your hands from above your head, or close your legs." I explained.

She seemed to be thinking it through before asking, "What happens if I do?"

"That's where the punishment comes in." I said, moving my hand so that I was rubbing her clit in slow circles. "Usually there are a quite a few punishments when you're using a vibrator."

"Oh?" she asked, her breath hitching.

"Mhm. There's not letting you come, making you come over and over again, making you stop yourself, making -"

"That's a thing?" she asked, interrupting me.

That was another thing we'd be working on.

"Girls can stop themselves from coming just like guys can." I said with a smirk, "But we're not going to do any of that today."

"We're not?"

"No, every time you move your hands or your legs, I'm going to spank you three times for it afterwards."

"Spank me?" she gasped, her hips moving slightly while I continued playing with her.

"All that eye rolling you do has got my palm _twitching _to turn your ass red."

"Oh god." she groaned, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Are you getting close, Anastasia?"

"Yes."

I chuckled and moved my hand away, earning a groan from her that turned right into a moan as I turned on the vibrator.

"Do you want to come?"

She nodded and I smacked the inside of her thigh with my free hand and she quickly answered, "Yes, yes I want to."

"Want to what?"

She groaned, out of both frustration and being turned on.

I moved the vibrator away, switching back to my slow circles on her clit, "Tell me."

"I want..."

"You want what?"

"I want to come." she said finally, her legs beginning to shake.

I kissed her thigh, moving the vibrator back and she, like I knew she would, closed her legs around my hand.

"That's three." I said, pushing her legs open again.

She moaned, "Christian, oh my god, Christian."

"You look amazing like this." I said, moving the vibrator when her legs started shaking, teasing her a little, before leaving it directly on her clit.

She was squirming, and her hands came down to try to move my hand away and I chuckled, putting them back above her head.

"That's six."

All of a sudden she was coming, her legs closing again. I chuckled, already looking forward to spanking her.

"You finished with nine. It's less than what I thought you were going to get."

She was panting, but still managed to roll her eyes at me.

"Dangerous habit to have around me." I said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "Come here."

She shifted, slightly awkward since her hands were tied, and sat next to me. I chuckled and pulled her across my lap, enjoying her surprised little gasp.

I lightly trailed my hand along her ass, loving how her breathing hitched every time I would lift my hand, and on the last time I smacked her.

She gasped and stiffened and I was _slightly _concerned so I asked, "You okay?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "I'm okay."

"You have such a perfect ass." I said, bringing my hand down twice.

On the fourth time she was slightly squirming on my lap. I slid a finger between her legs and couldn't hold back my groan.

"Fuck, you're wet."

* * *

**APOV **

I didn't need him to tell me that, I was well aware - which was the weirdest thing ever. I mean here I was, bent over his knee like some errant _child _and it was making me wet. This wasn't normal.

I gasped as his hand came down twice again - _six times now. _

"Do you want me to make you come again?" he asked, his fingers sliding between my legs and stroking my clit before pushing inside me.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped, because _oh my god _he knew _exactly _what he was doing.

He smacked my ass, harder this time, and said, "I asked you a question."

I groaned but managed to say, "Yes."

I could _hear _the smirk in his voice as he said, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No." I forced out, already feeling myself getting close - _again._

He smacked my ass two more times - _hard _- before sliding his fingers back inside me and curving them _just right _and in seconds I was coming undone yet again.

He pulled me up with him as he stood, instructing me back onto the bed as he dropped his pants and there he was in all his sex god glory, looking like he'd just walked out of a painting or stepped off the sculptor's pedestal. He really would be amazing to put on canvas - if it was even possible.

Though now, on my hands and knees in the middle of his bed, was probably not the best time to be thinking about it.

Having my hands tied was an interesting feeling - especially since Mr. Boy Scout knew how to tie a knot that there was no way I was getting out of by myself. It also made being on all fours a little more difficult than it would've normally been, but I managed.

He got onto the bed behind me, moving between my legs before giving my core a slow lick.

I didn't think I'd be able to deal with his mouth on me again, so I was thankful when he moved back up, pressing soft kisses along my spine before he got to my shoulder, where he gently bit down.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered, his voice right by my ear as his dick brushed against the inside of my thigh.

I hated how he always expected verbal responses from me, and _sure _I could've not said anything, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what would happen if I didn't. Spanking had been enough of a 'punishment' for me for today.

"Yes."

Plus it _was _kind of hot.

He moved away from my back, and before I knew it he was slowly pushing inside me and _oh my god _this was different.

Something between a whimper and a moan slipped passed my lips and he leaned back down so his chest was pressed against my back, "It's deep this way."

Yeah, that could describe the feeling.

He began trailing light kisses along my neck as he slowly began moving in and out of me. I was thankful he was going slow, because this took some adjusting to...I mean _wow._

He began moving slightly faster, repeatedly hitting that one spot that made me gasp and moan every time.

He moved one of his hands around to tease my nipples, making be push back into him.

All of a sudden one arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up so that we were both on our knees, my back to his chest as he continued to drive me insane. He'd picked up his pace considerably, and with this position I could hear his softer, much quieter moans or mumbles of the word fuck.

By this point I was panting and teetering on the edge of another orgasm, which he somehow must have noticed, because one of his hands slid down to rub my clit in fast circles while his other hand toyed with my breasts.

"Put your arms around my neck." he instructed, his voice rough as he continued to pound into me.

I managed, somehow, to do what he said, leaning most of my weight back against him, because this was _intense_.

"Give it to me, Anastasia. I want you to come. I want to feel that pretty little pussy squeezing my dick."

His words, his dirty, _dirty _words, ended up throwing me over the edge, and I was a writhing, panting, moaning mess.

His groan barely registered in my mind as he came, but it _did _set off another set of spasms, and I heard his sinful chuckle in my ear.

"I love watching you lose yourself."

He lightly smacked my clit, causing me to squirm and squeeze around him again. He did that three more times before I was begging him to stop.

"I can't, please."

He turned my face to his and kissed me before murmuring against my lips, "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy this."

"You're right." I said honestly.

"And it would only get better if you were mine." he said, pulling out me and then untying my hands.

"You mean better for you." I said, flopping down onto my back.

"Better for both of us." he said, lying down next to me.

"We already talked about this." I said, shaking my head, "I'm not the submissive type...at least not as submissive as you'd like."

I mean I _had _just let him tie my hands and spank me. That was at least a little submissive - but that was as far as I saw myself being able to go. I couldn't call him Sir, or do what he said without question - because being in control in the bedroom was one thing, but in my _life..._that was a totally different story.

He tugged me against his chest and said, "Sleep, you said we were going painting tomorrow."

I smiled, "Are you really going?"

He chuckled, "Yes, now go to sleep."

"Fine, bossy." I said, sticking my tongue out, even though he couldn't see it.

"Why do I feel like you just made a face?" he said, tilting my head so he could look at me, his gray eyes sparkling.

"Why I have no idea. I would never."

He chuckled, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to my lips before moving his hand back to my waist and tugging me to him.

Tomorrow was going to be fun, although I was pretty sure Christian had no idea what he was getting himself into. I mean did he even own clothes he didn't mind getting dirty?

Yeah...this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Alright, hope you liked it. Next chapter they're going painting...things could get messy. **

**Review (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**There were a few guest reviews I wanted to address, so if you don't want to read that, you can just skip right on down to the story, because this is pretty lengthy, since I wanted to try to explain. **

_**Answering Guest Reviews:**_**"****Not over keen too little emotion I think, just a bit - clinical. I prefer it there is more emotion involved." _And _"Am finding this a little confusing, she isn't his sub, she isn't his girlfriend. What is this a FWB arrangement? Just sex with no emotions involved? That is what it seems like." _And _"Feels like shes caving to him already. Tying up and spanking? I thought she was gonna stay strong with him."**

******To answer the first one: Well they're not dating. Christian is trying to convince her that becoming his submissive is better for both of them, while simultaneously trying to deal with these 'weird' feelings he's having towards her. She's still hung up on her Dylan issues and struggling to deal with the fact that the guy she's kind of starting to like wants to control her. So right now there's not a whole lot of emotion involved between the two of them because they met not too long ago, and they both want pretty different things, none of those being a relationship. That being said, I'm not sure if I would say it's _clinical, _more so _complicated. _They are feeling certain things about the other, but they don't necessarily want to.  
**

******To answer the second one: Well if you remember, Ana actually refers to it as a FWB kind of relationship in one or two of the chapters. There isn't any real emotion involved (yet) because Christian's trying to convince her to become his submissive while she's trying to stay true to who she is, while at the same time attempting to explore these sexual practices. So yeah, right now I guess it's somewhat like a Friends With Benefits relationship, though I'm not sure either one of them would call the other a 'friend' at this point.**

******To answer the third one: To be fair, this _is _50 Shades of Grey, so there's going to be BDSM. Besides, Ana made a point of telling Christian that she wanted to have a less extreme version of his kind of sex, so of course he's going to spank her, of course he's going to tie her up. That wasn't Ana's problem, the submission was. She's not calling him sir, not following his diet and exercise plan, etc. Soo...yeah lol. **

******Basically, to sum it up, they're not really emotional right now, because neither one of them really wants to be (yet). Sex and emotion were never intertwined for Christian, so he doesn't know how to do that now, and Ana's still dealing with Dylan issues. **

******Hopefully that helped, and maybe some of you were wondering the same thing, so maybe that cleared it up? Lol hopefully I didn't confuse people more. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV**

Christian was still sleeping when I came out of the bathroom at nine in the morning, and part of me didn't want to wake him, but the other part of me was going to enjoy this day too much _not_ to wake him.

I was curious as to how he would react to my wakeup call, so I walked over to his bed, and before I could over think it, jumped on it.

"Wakie, wakie." I said, careful to avoid his chest.

He blinked up at me, his hair a mess, and a slightly confused look on his face, "It's early."

_Oh my god, his sleepy voice.._.

"It is." I said, moving to sit on his lap, "But we need to be at the studio by ten thirty."

His hands moved to my thighs as he looked up at me, a small smile on his face, "You look messy, like the first time we met."

I rolled my eyes, "I had been painting, you're lucky I didn't show up with paint all over my clothes. Anyway, you'd better look 'messy' too, unless you want to be replacing a two hundred dollar pair of pants."

I hopped off him and headed for the door, "Mrs. Jones said she made breakfast. I'll wait for you downstairs."

I knew I was pushing my luck with him, but I was having fun.

Mrs. Jones was in the kitchen, and smiled at me when I walked in, setting a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me.

"Thank you, Christian should be down soon."

"Well I'll put his plate out then. Are you doing anything interesting today? You seem excited."

I smiled, "We're going to a painting studio."

"Mr. Grey...painting?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"That was my reaction." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Well," she said, shaking her head with an amused smile, "I'm sure the two of you will have a great time."

I thanked her and then she disappeared. I actually had no idea if she lived here or if she just drove back and forth every day.

I was taking a sip of my tea when Christian walked in. He looked amazing in everything, and this really proved my point. He had on black jeans, a regular white t-shirt, and converse. His hair was slightly wet and hung in his face in a perfectly messy sort of way, and for once he didn't look like a billionaire megalomaniac, but just a regular guy. Though I'm sure those eyes would still intimidate just as they usually did.

"Casual enough?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

I nodded, "I'm surprised you even own a pair of converse."

He chuckled, "You think I just wear slacks and dress shoes everyday?"

"And those jeans from yesterday." I said, forcing my cheeks not to turn pink at the memory.

"Unless you want to end up staying here all day, I'd suggest we not talk about that." he said, an amused smirk on his face.

I wanted to think he was kidding, but it was pretty safe to assume that he wasn't - and I wasn't about to test my luck either.

"Fine, hurry up and eat so we can go." I said, sticking my tongue out and walking over to put my plate in the sink.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "And _I'm _the bossy one?"

I rolled my eyes, "Then don't hurry. I'll just leave without you."

He chuckled, taking a bite of his food while his eyes stayed on me.

_Talk about a bug under a microscope..._

"I'm going to grab my stuff from upstairs." I said, quickly slipping from the kitchen.

While I walked upstairs I took the time to think about what had happened yesterday.

He'd spanked me. He'd tied my wrists with one of his ties. He'd used a vibrator on me. Pleasure and punishment, he'd said.

It had been interesting. I couldn't say I didn't like it, because I definitely had, it was just...different.

I wasn't sure how healthy it was to be having my first sexual experiences with someone so...

I shook my head, what did it really matter? I'd wanted to do this, to explore a little further into his sex life, and that's exactly what I was doing - and planned to continue doing. The only thing was that I didn't know was how much of this I'd be able to accomplish without blurring the lines of submission and remaining true to myself.

I grabbed my painting bag from his room and headed back downstairs to find him leaning against the wall by the elevator.

"Ready?"

"No, I decided to stand by the door so I could sit down again when you came." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes but chose not to comment, instead stepping into the elevator.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked as we walked over to another ridiculously expensive looking red car. Another Audi.

He shook his head, "You're driving."

He tossed me his keys, and I caught them - more out of wanting to avoid being hit in the face with them - and asked, "Um...what?"

"Driving." he said, pulling open the passenger's side door and getting in, "That thing some people do to get somewhere in motor vehicles."

"Are you sure? I mean what if something happen -"

He shrugged, "I guess you better pay attention to the road then. Now get in, you said you didn't want to be late."

I sighed, but couldn't deny I was kind of excited. I mean this had to have been the nicest car I'd ever been in - let alone _drove_.

The car was even more amazing on the inside than it was on the outside. Black leather, a dock for an iPod, a touchscreen GPS...this was _really_ cool.

"Are you working on anything in particular?"

I shook my head, pulling out onto the street, "No, I'm just doing this to have some fun."

He made a noncommittal noise and then completely changed topics.

"How do you like the car?"

"It's so cool." I said honestly, "Drives like a dream."

I couldn't help but think back to my old car, and though I loved her she had _nothing _on this car - and it didn't hurt that I wasn't worried about this one breaking down. I didn't even want to know how much this thing cost.

He nodded, seemingly lost in thought as I pulled into a parking space.

"Here we are."

We both got out of the car, and he grabbed my painting supplies before following me inside.

"Hi, Ana!" called Shirley from behind the front desk.

"Been painting I see." I said with a smile, taking in her paint splattered overalls and messy hair.

"As if I could stop myself...and who is _this_?" she asked, drawing out the last word dramatically.

Shirley reminded me of someone's grandmother. She was always nice and smiling and smelled like a mix between homemade cookies and paint.

"This is Christian, Christian this is Shirley. She owns the place."

"It's nice to meet you." he said, extending his hand to her.

Shirley laughed and said, "Aren't you formal. Well it's nice to meet you too, dear. You two have fun."

I nodded and headed to the back to one of the studios.

It was a sparsely decorated room. The only furniture was a table with a chair, an easel and a shelf built into the wall that held different colored gallons of paint. On the far side of the room, one whole wall was covered with white canvas that stretched out a little further onto the floor, which was exactly what I was going to be working with, and the whole floor was covered in clear tarp.

Christian set the bag down on the table and turned to me, "So now what?"

"We have fun." I said simply, walking over to the shelf with the paint.

I pulled down one that looked lavender, one that was green, and one that was yellow before asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Of course." I muttered, pulling that down too. I opened the containers and then set them down on the floor closer to the canvas.

"Come here." I said, amused at how awkward he looked standing there.

He slowly walked over, stopping on the opposite side of the paint cans, "Somehow I don't think I'm going to like where this is going."

"Do you ever have fun?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"Sure, in my Playroom."

"That's your stress reliever?"

He nodded.

"Well this is mine."

I walked over to my bag, grabbing a few paintbrushes, before walking back over and handing him one - that he took reluctantly.

"I can't paint."

"You can't put color on canvas?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair before saying, "Touche."

We were quiet for a while, and I'd managed to doodle a small prairie like scene, but I was bored. I wanted to do something interesting...like splatter paint.

I glanced over at Christian and saw that he'd drawn a staff with music notes.

"You compose?" I asked, surprised.

He looked over at me and nodded, "Piano."

"You play?"

"No," he said sarcastically as I walked over to the paint cans, "I just have a piano in my house because I think it looks good."

Before I knew what I was doing I had dipped my hand in the lavender paint and flung it at him, resulting in a massive splotch of purple on his white shirt.

_Uh-oh. _

He blinked a few times, looking down at his shirt as if he couldn't quite put together what had just happened. To be fair, I didn't really know either. I wondered if a temporary lapse of sanity was a plausible excuse.

_Probably not. _

"Anastasia," he said, slowly walking towards me, "Did you really just throw paint at me?"

"Uh...no?"

"No?" he repeated, a predatory smirk sliding onto his face.

I shook my head, watching him as he stopped in front of me and said, "No, I don't think I did."

He moved fast, too fast for me to register it, and ended up flicking his red-paint-dipped hand at my face, splattering red paint not only on my face, but on my shirt too - and I would bet in my hair.

"Then I must not have just done that either." he said, a smirk on his face.

My mouth fell open, because I couldn't believe he'd actually just done that.

_This meant war._

We both moved at this same time, dipping our hands into whatever color of paint was closest, and then flung it at each other. I managed to get green paint in his hair and on his face, while he got yellow and purple paint on my clothes.

We were laughing and flinging paint at each other for a while before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I give up!" I said through my laughter.

My stomach was hurting and I was doubled over, but really I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

Christian chuckled and walked over to me, a complete paint covered, sexy mess.

"You seem to have a little paint." he said, motioning to my face.

I laughed and said, "Oh no, do I really?"

"Just a little." he said chuckling.

I laughed and looked down at my clothes - Shirley was sure to have fun with this one. I mean I was messy usually, but this was extreme even for me.

"Now you can't tell me you didn't have fun."

He tilted his head to the side and said, "No, I suppose I can't."

"Don't seem so surprised."

He smirked, "You're well aware that painting isn't exactly my forte."

I shrugged, "We painted each other. We'll call it...art in motion."

He laughed, shaking his head and looking down at himself. This had to have been the most colorful I'd seen him.

"I want to take a picture of this." I said, pulling my phone - _the one Mr. Bossy had bought for me _- out of my bag.

"You want a picture looking a total mess?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep, now come here."

* * *

**CPOV **

I couldn't remember the last time I'd taken a picture with someone, let alone looking like this, but I couldn't deny that I _did _have fun.

For whatever reason.

"Why do you want this picture?" I asked, stepping next to her.

"Because it's art." she said simply, "And it was fun."

I chuckled, wrapping my arm around her waist and taking the phone from her to take the picture since my arms were longer.

After I'd taken it I handed the phone back to her and looked over at the canvas, which somehow had managed to stay fairly clean during our...paint battle.

She tossed her phone onto the table and looked over at the canvas too.

"Seems a shame to leave it blank."

"I figured you'd say that."

She looked over at the clock that hung over the door.

_Eleven thirty. _

"Grab one." she said, picking up the lavender paint.

I raised an eyebrow but did as she said, picking up the red one.

"What are we -"

But before I could finish my question she tossed the paint forward, causing all the lavender paint to hit the canvas and splatter out.

"That." she said, chuckling at me.

She went and picked up the yellow paint while I shook my head at myself. I mean what was I doing? Throwing paint around like I was a five year old again. But I couldn't deny that this was strangely entertaining. Not that I'd go out and do this on my own, but I wasn't regretting my decision to come along.

I tossed the paint like she had, a little to the left of hers, and watched as it splattered out over the canvas.

A few minutes later there were literally a mess of colors on canvas, and we were picking up the empty paint cans.

"So what do you see when you look at that?" I asked, nodding my head over at the canvas.

She chuckled, "Looks like two people who had an interesting time."

"That's what you would think if you saw this hanging up somewhere?" I asked, skeptical.

She shrugged, "Maybe that would be my interpretation of it from my own experience here today. I mean isn't that how we interpret all things, through our experiences?"

She was completely different from anyone I'd ever met in my life - and I'd met quite a few people. She was unapologetically herself - messy, defiant, a smartass. She was incomparable to anyone else, if for the simple fact that I didn't know anyone who'd be able to get me to do something like this.

I was confused, to say the least. I didn't understand half the things I was feeling for this woman who'd exploded into my life. She was as beautiful as she was infuriating, as interesting as she was defiant, and as brave as she was difficult.

She was so much of the things that I didn't want in my life, but for some fucking reason that intrigued me and made me even more drawn to her. For me sex didn't mean relationships or emotions or connecting on a deeper level - and I'd never wanted to. I'd never even _questioned _it...but now I wasn't so sure.

This twenty-one year old was turning everything upside down, and I wasn't sure I knew how to deal with it.

"Are you sure it's dry?" she asked, standing in front of the Audi skeptically.

"Ana, do you really think I'd let you get in my car and get paint all over it?"

"No," she said slowly, "But this just seems like a bad idea. I can go grab some -"

"Ana, just get in the car."

She rolled her eyes, but _did_ get in the car.

_Small victory. _

**~OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"I'm serious, Elliot, not a word."

"I make no promises." he said with a smirk before pushing open the front door to our parents' house.

I groaned, running a hand through my hair and following him inside.

"Christian, I'm so glad you could make it." said my mom, pulling me into a brief hug.

"Is Mia here?" I asked, hugging my dad and sitting down on the couch next to Elliot.

"She said she was running a little late, but she should be here in a few minutes." said my mom, taking her usual seat next to my dad.

"In other words she'll be here in like an hour." said Elliot.

I chuckled and couldn't help but agree. Mia was late _everywhere._

"Have some faith, guys."

We all looked over to see Mia stroll through the front door, her arms full of shopping bags.

"Running a little late for important reasons, I see." said Dad, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Mia was the youngest, and it was almost impossible to be mad at her for anything.

She came over and hugged me first, before moving to Elliot and then sitting down on the recliner.

"So what's new everyone?" asked Mia, looking around at all of us, even though we all knew Elliot would be the first one to jump in.

"Well I found a girl who's willing to help me with the murals in one of the upstairs rooms."

_Oh no. _

"Really? That's great." said my mom, "Who is she?"

"Her name's Anastasia Steele - actually I'm sure Christian could tell you more than I could. I met her through him." he said, smirking over at me.

_I was going to strangle him. _

"Really?" asked Mia, instantly interested.

I suppressed a groan and said, "She interviewed me as a favor for her friend."

"So she's a writer?"

I shook my head, "No, she's an artist. She had a gallery showing."

"Are those the new paintings you were showing me earlier?" my dad asked, looking at Elliot.

He nodded, "They're awesome right?"

My dad agreed and I looked over at Mia, who I found was studying me closely.

"Why would you know her better than Elliot just because she interviewed you for her friend?"

Elliot smirked and said, "He's been getting to know her."

At that my mom's eyes widened and she asked, "Are you seeing someone?"

I shook my head, "No, I -"

"I met her at the Beckham's Charity Auction. She came as his date." interrupted Elliot, a shit eating grin on his face.

"So you like this girl." said Mia, smiling at me, "I want to meet her."

I was shaking my head, but my mom started talking.

"I'm sure we'd all love to meet her." she said, smiling.

My dad nodded and Elliot said, "Yeah, Christian. We'd all love to meet Ana."

"I don't think she'd be comfortable -"

"Don't be silly. I've met her and she likes me, why wouldn't she be comfortable here?"

_I wonder how mad Mom would be if I just strangled him right now..._

"Now Elliot, we have to be considerate of her feelings." said my mom, shooting Elliot a look.

My dad chuckled and said, "Honey, if she can handle Elliot I'm sure she can handle the rest of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, feigning shock.

"Oh shut up, Elliot." said Mia, rolling her eyes at him, "But Christian, seriously, you need to bring her over. Pretty please?"

And there she went, batting her eyelashes at me and making her Mia face that was almost impossible to say no to.

"You don't play fair." I said with a sigh.

She smiled and came over, sitting on the armrest of the couch and throwing her arms around my shoulders, "You know I love you, and I just want to meet this new girl. The first girl I've _ever _heard of with you."

"Let alone from Elliot." added my dad.

_Why was this such a big deal? _

"We're not dating, you guys." I tried.

"But she's a friend at least. And if she's working with Elliot I'd love to meet her anyway. Maybe I'll even get her to paint something for me." said my mom with a smile.

How was I supposed to say no to this?

"I'll ask her, okay? But I'm not making any promises."

Mia squealed and hugged me again, "I know I'll love her."

This was just getting more and more complicated.

I looked over at Elliot, who couldn't have looked more pleased, meanwhile I was trying to think of how to avoid what was sure to be an uncomfortable experience for both Ana and I.

_I was going to kill Elliot. _

* * *

**Elena's in the next chapter, along with some Jose fun, since I know a lot of you really like him (and don't tell Ana and Christian, but he's probably my favorite character - he's just so much fun to write). **

**Reviews are always appreciated (: Leave a question and I'll try to answer it at the beginning of the chapter like I did here. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The first review poses a good question, so if you could read it and let me know your thoughts I'd appreciate it (:**

**_Responding to reviews:_ "Hi Great story so far! Can I make a few suggestions though? Please could you post longer and more descriptive/detailed chapters i.e. more insight in what ana/christian are thinking." _And _"Ana rolled her eyes a lot in this chapter! Is that something that bothers Christian? Anywho! Loved the paint fight :)"**

**To answer the first one: The chapters I write are usually around 3,500 words. Updating this story every day/ every other day does take time. So I guess I'll leave it up to you guys. If I write longer chapters I'd probably just update once or twice a week, and with school starting for me who knows how long it would actually take (I_am _an English major, so I'm going to be doing a lot of writing as it is). So yeah, let me know, if not I'll continue with the chapter length I've been doing (which I don't actually think are short chapters lol).**

**To answer the second one: Lol yeah, gives him a 'twitchy palm'. (;**

**Enjoy guys (:**

* * *

**APOV**

"Look at these curtains!"

"Jose, if you tell me to look at one more thing I swear to god -"

"Oh lighten up, Annie." said Jose as Elliot led us around his house, "I'm simply showing my appreciation for good taste. Did you decorate this?"

Elliot shook his head, "I just built the house. That's what I need you guys for."

Jose clapped his hands together in excitement and said, "Well you definitely came to the right people."

Elliot chuckled, pushing open the door to the study, and let Jose look around while we stood by the door.

"So when was the last time you and Christian talked?" he asked, a suspicious smile on his face.

"Two days ago...why?" I asked, remembering back to how weird Christian had seemed the last time we'd spoken.

"Just curious." he said with a shrug.

He wasn't fooling me though. Kate's brother Ethan used to have the same face when he was up to something, and I would've commented on it, but Jose started talking.

"So what exactly is it that you want to accomplish with this room?"

"Think of it as an artistic explosion. I want something unique and crazy, but something that still works well together."

Jose nodded, scribbling down what he was saying in his notepad. I could practically see the wheels in his head spinning as he went through the list of stores in his head that he might be able to find things at. I already knew that I'd somehow get dragged into these trips even though they had nothing to do with what I was supposed to be doing.

_Speaking of that..._

"Have you come up with anything for the walls?"

Elliot shrugged, looking around the room. It was a pretty big space - not that this was surprising since the whole house was huge - but there wasn't a lot of wall space right now since there was furniture against _literally _every wall.

He seemed to realize this too because he turned to Jose and said, "Maybe finding things that don't all have to touch the wall...or I don't know..."

"Glass?" I supplied, earning an approving nod from Jose.

"Mhm, we can definitely look into that."

Ah, and there it was. _We _could look into that.

"As far as the painting...colorful?" he said with a shrug.

I chuckled, "Well every wall, one accent wall..."

"Every wall, definitely."

"So the furniture doesn't necessarily need to be colorful then, or at least not all of it." said Jose, clearly an idea already forming in his mind.

He really was good at what he did.

"I leave it all up to you. Both of you." he said with a smile.

Great. No pressure there.

I did have an idea of what I wanted to do, but Jose and I would sit down later and sketch out a few things. Plus Elliot needed to get all the furniture out so that I could measure and figure out how much paint I was going to need.

"So, Apollo, when are you getting this stuff out of here so we can get to work?" asked Jose, one hand on his hip as he flipped through his phone - no doubt texting Jane, someone he often worked with.

I couldn't hold back my chuckle at the nickname, though I could see how it would fit.

Elliot, on the other hand, looked completely and _utterly _confused.

"Apollo...like the Greek God." I supplied, "You know, light and sun and all that."

"Sure..." he trailed off, clearing his throat before saying, "I'm having the stuff picked up by Beckham's early next week, so anytime after then."

"Perfect." Jose said, bringing his phone up to his ear, "That gives Annie and I plenty of time to get our S-H-I-T together. Now if you'll excuse me - Jane, hi! How are you? I had a quick question..."

His voice trailed off as he headed back downstairs, leaving Elliot and me alone.

"So do you have any brilliant ideas yet?"

I nodded, "I'm thinking of color drips. It'll give the room some color, but it won't be too overwhelming, since the majority of the color will be concentrated towards the top of the wall, and then thin out as it goes down."

"I have total faith in you." he said, throwing his arm around my shoulder as we headed downstairs to find Jose.

We could see him standing on the porch through the glass door. He was obviously excited because he was waving his arms around and I could make out a few words he was saying too.

"So tell me," said Elliot, moving to sit down at the breakfast bar, "Does Christian talk about us?"

I sat down next to him and shrugged, "I mean he's mentioned all of you. Like what you guys do and that you're all adopted...but other than that we don't really talk about anything personal."

"Because you're not dating." he said, looking out at Jose.

I nodded even though it wasn't a question, "Exactly."

"My brother's difficult - which I'm sure you know." he said with a smirk, "But there's something about you - hell I noticed it the second he mentioned you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's never acted the way he's acting now."

"How's he acting?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Protective."

Before I could ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, Jose came back inside.

"Annie, we've got to move it. Jane said she thinks she's staring at a _perfect _piece for that room, but the store's closing in thirty, so we've got to get a move on." he said, already tugging me off the chair.

Elliot chuckled and reached into a drawer while saying, "Hang on, let me give you a check. You can fill in the amount when you figure it out, and then later I'll just give you my card."

Jose smiled, "Wonderful," and took the check from him with one hand while tugging me with the other, "We'll see you soon, Apollo, and tell your brother that it wouldn't kill him to take Annie out to dinner tonight."

"Jose!" I said, smacking his arm and turning to Elliot - all the while being dragged towards the door - "Do not tell him that."

"Later guys." waved Elliot, pulling his phone out with a smirk.

I could only imagine the phone call I was going to get later today.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"I think it's going to be _awesome_." said Kate, looking over the sketch I'd drawn up of Elliot's study.

"As if it could be anything but." said Jose easily, winking at me.

I chuckled, "I'm probably going to go to the studio tomorrow and practice on canvas to try out some different techniques to do this watercolor idea before I go out and buy the paint."

"Good idea. That way you'll be able to come with me on Tuesday after we've measured everything." he said, smiling because he knew how much I didn't like shopping of any kind.

I didn't argue though, because that was definitely a battle I wasn't going to win.

"Ana, does Christian have any cute, rich, billionaire friends?" asked Kate from her spot on the couch.

I chuckled, trying to picture Christian with friends.

"He doesn't have friends...not unless you're interested in a forty year old woman." I said, remembering Mrs. Lincoln.

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "I think I'll pass."

"There's always Apollo." offered Jose.

"Apollo?" asked Kate, clearly confused.

"Christian's brother."

"His name's Apollo?"

I laughed, "No, Jose seemed to think it was an appropriate nickname."

"Tell me it isn't." he said, eyebrow raised.

I shook my head, "It's pretty accurate. His name's Elliot."

"Elliot." said Kate, standing up and walking over to us at the table, "I want you to introduce me."

"When am I supposed to do that?"

"You're dating his brother, it shouldn't be that hard." she pouted.

"We're not dating."

"You know what I mean. Besides, you're working on his house - both of you are."

"Why don't you just interview him?" offered Jose. "I'm sure they'd be interested in the Grey's success."

"What does he do?"

"Owns Grey Construction." I said, watching as her eyes widened.

"When are you guys going back there?"

"Monday."

While they kept talking I went to grab my phone from where it was ringing in my purse. Of course I didn't look at the caller ID, and just picked it up, more focused on what Kate and Jose were saying.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anastasia."

_Oh boy._

* * *

**CPOV**

I'd had a pretty interesting phone call with Elliot earlier, and I'd been torn between whether or not I wanted to take his advice.

Older brother or not, his words of wisdom weren't exactly helpful to me and the relationships I had with women.

Well...until now, I suppose.

"Christian," she said, obviously surprised.

"You should make a habit of checking the caller ID." I said, pouring myself a glass of scotch.

I'd gotten home twenty minutes ago - all of that time had gone to debating on whether or not this phone call was a stupid idea - and honestly, I still didn't know if it was or not.

"I usually do...it's just Kate and Jose -" she stopped herself, snorting before saying, "I don't have to explain myself to you, and please tell me you're not calling because of Elliot."

I chuckled, "He's insistent."

Elliot had told me exactly what Jose had said, and then he'd gone on to tell me how stupid I'd be if I didn't do something because 'girls like Ana don't stay single for long'.

I hadn't believed him when he'd said it, because she obviously had issues with Dylan, but thinking about it now...hell it was obvious. She was special, even Elliot had noticed it, so there was no way she wouldn't find someone - someone way better than me that was for sure.

And for some fucking reason the thought of her with someone else pissed me off more than it should have. _Way _more than it should have.

I mean sure, I'd expected a certain level of monogamy with my previous submissives, but the thought of any of them with another man didn't make me mad, let alone drive me to the point of wanting to strangle someone.

I _really _needed to talk to Flynn, because this was getting _way _out of hand.

"So is Jose. It's like everyone expects us to be something we're not." she said, a strange tone of what sounded like doubt in her voice.

But doubting what?

"So I take it that means you're not interested in going to dinner with me?"

After an uncomfortable silence she asked, "Really?"

"It _is _why I called."

Another pregnant pause, and then, "Are we making this complicated?"

That was one hell of a good question.

"I don't know." I said honestly, "But we're two adults, and I happen to be hungry and in no mood to eat by myself."

I heard her soft chuckle before she said, "Okay, what should I wear?"

"You'll look great in anything."

"You told me I look messy." she said, and I could almost _hear _the eye roll.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

Though I'd definitely thought it, especially the first time I'd met her - but now...now it was just...her.

"You never said it was a good thing either."

"It is." I said without thinking.

It was true though. I mean I liked seeing her dressed up, because she looked...

But seeing her in her paint splattered jeans was more her, _and _she looked more comfortable.

"I don't know. You've spent enough money on me these past few weeks." she said, unsure.

If it were up to me it would've been a lot more. I was used to buying my submissives clothes, a car, personal trainers, doctor visits, and anything else they'd need to make sure they were able to please me fully.

Ana, on the other hand, seemed to resist every attempt I made at providing her with_anything._

"Where would you like to go?"

"Have you ever been to Maria's Cocina? It's a Spanish restaurant."

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

She sighed dramatically and said, "You've got to be the most difficult man I've ever met."

"I figured you of all people would appreciate uniqueness." I said, finding myself smirking down into my glass.

"Unique." she said laughing, "If you say so. I'll see you in twenty."

Before I could say anything she hung up, and I couldn't figure out what was more shocking - the fact that she hung up on me, or the fact that I wasn't as pissed off about it as I should've been.

There was a lot that I didn't understand regarding Anastasia - my feelings about her for one.

I mean one second I didn't care what she was doing, and the next I wanted to beat the shit out of any guy for even looking at her. What the fuck was _that _about?

On top of _that_ I had no idea how she felt. She'd made it obvious she didn't want a relationship, which I was fine with. She'd also made it obvious that sex was what she was curious about. What she _hadn't _made obvious were her feelings towards me.

Sometimes it was obvious when I was irritating her - with buying her things or telling her what to do. It was also pretty obvious when she was turned on, but that was only because I'd pretty much perfected seduction. I had it down to a science at this point.

All the other times though...I had no idea what was going on.

Like when we went painting last week. I didn't have a fucking clue what had been going through her head, or why she'd wanted to take a picture, or even why we'd had as much fun as we did.

But I guess none of that really mattered right now. We were still trying to figure out how this worked.

Of course that made me having to ask her to meet my family even more uncomfortable, because I didn't know what her reaction would be. When I told her she'd be meeting Elliot at the Beckham's event she'd been worried that he wouldn't like her, but she hadn't seemed completely against it, so hopefully that would carry over to this situation too.

Besides, I could always say that my mom wanted to meet her because Elliot had showed her the paintings she'd done for him - _and _she was working with him.

It was fine. It was a good idea.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"I didn't think you'd actually like it."

I shrugged, "I'm full of surprises."

We were currently walking around Seattle, because apparently Ana was looking for 'inspiration' for a piece she was working on.

Meanwhile, I still hadn't managed to ask her about meeting my family.

With my submissives this would've been easy. I would've told them when and where we were meeting them and it wouldn't have been a discussion, but with Ana...well she could say no, and that wasn't a word I was too good at hearing.

"Why did you really want to go to dinner?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "I can't just take you to dinner?"

"You don't seem like the just-take-you-to-dinner type."

I couldn't really argue with her there.

"You remember telling me Jose had a big mouth?"

She nodded, "On more than one occasion."

"Right, well Elliot's worse."

"Meaning?"

Well, now or never.

"He told my parents about you."

Her eyes widened and she stopped walking, "Seriously? _Why_?"

I shrugged, "It's Elliot, he doesn't need a reason. He said you were working with him on his project, but then brought up how he met you through me."

"And you didn't tell them that we aren't dating?"

"Of course I told them." I snapped. "But if it makes you feel more comfortable, my mom wants to talk to you about painting her something."

She ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head and letting out a deep breath, "It doesn't."

"I figured it wouldn't."

"But your parents seem like good people...so I'll go." she said, something unreadable in her expression.

"Good people?"

She sighed, starting to walk again, "It takes special people to adopt children, and _really_special people to adopt...complicated ones."

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean I knew my parents were amazing, and there's no way I'd be alive if it wasn't for them, but hearing someone else say it...it was different.

"I might have to kill your brother, though."

At that I had to laugh, "Trust me, I'd help you."

She smiled, bumping my shoulder with hers, "Is it stupid to be worried about them not liking me?"

"You were worried about Elliot not liking you, and he _obviously _does."

She nodded, "True."

"It'll be fine. I know they'll like you."

And they would, because I liked her - in some way that I wasn't quite sure how to name just yet.

But there was no doubt in my mind that they'd like her.

I mean why wouldn't they?

**~****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Have you talked to Miranda?"

I suppressed my groan of frustration and looked over at Elena. She'd shown up at my office out of nowhere, and it wasn't that I was bothered at her being here, it was the topic she chose that was irritating.

"You came all the way over here to ask me about a submissive?"

"I'm just worried about you." she said, sitting down across from me.

"Why?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You seem stressed." she said, leaning forward slightly in her seat so that her cleavage was exposed.

I didn't think Elena wanted us to be an item again, mainly because we were friends, and she knew that there was no way submission was anything I was interested in anymore. She'd taught me a lot of what I knew about being a dominant, and I was grateful to her, because without her I'm sure I would've ended up in a completely different situation than the one I was in now. She taught me how to deal with my anger, how to channel, and how to have control over all things, _including _myself.

"I'm just busy."

She stretched her hand across my desk, placing it over mine before saying, "Are you sure it isn't because you don't have the outlet you're used to having with your subs?"

I pulled my hand away and leaned back in my chair, "I'm doing just fine, Elena."

"You know that if you ever needed me to -"

"I don't. How's Isaac?" I said, switching topics to her newest submissive. He was around Ana's age and Elena was training him, much like she'd done with me.

She sighed, "Well he's not as worried about Linc now."

"He should be."

She shrugged, "What he doesn't know won't hurt either of them."

I simply nodded, looking down at my phone. Taylor had called. I was hoping he had some news on Dylan.

"Elena -"

"Christian, this girl...Ana...what is she to you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I don't see how that's your business."

"I know you, and I know that you're asking for trouble with this girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure she's sweet, and I'm sure you think that you can change her, or maybe even change yourself for her...but dear - and I'm only saying this because I care about you - but you can't expect an innocent young lady like Ana to adapt to a life like ours...and you can't expect that you'll be able to change for her either."

I clenched my teeth and tried to remind myself that Elena had always had my best interests in mind with anything she'd ever said to me, but for some reason hearing her say that she didn't think I was going to be able to keep Anastasia...it irritated me.

"No one's above change, Elena." I said, unsure whether I meant that Ana had the possibility to change or that I did.

"It's not about being above it, it's about it being possible...and I'm sorry, but you and I both know that you live this lifestyle because you need to. You're not a relationship guy -"

"Elena, for the sake of our friendship I suggest you let me get back to work." I said, standing up to show her out.

She stood, picking up her purse and following me to the door, but before she stepped out she said, "You shouldn't have to change who you are to be with her. I always accepted you just as you were."

"Elena. Get. The fuck. Out." I snapped between clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened slightly and she did as I asked, her heels clicking away down the hall.

_What the fuck had gotten into her?_

I shook my head and sat back down at my desk, returning Taylor's call.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, we did a background check on Dylan Graham."

"I assume you found something or you wouldn't be calling." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I did, but I'm not sure you're going to be too happy about it."

"What did you find out?"

"Dylan Graham had a domestic violence charge filed against him. The charges were dropped, but -"

"Who filed the charges?"

"Mr. Grey -"

"Taylor, who filed the fucking charges?"

There was a long pause, and just when I was sure I was going to fucking _explode _Taylor started talking.

"The charges were filed by Ms. Steele, sir."

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think will happen next, or just what you thought about the chapter. (: I'm always interested to hear your opinions.**

**And it'd be awesome if you'd let me know about the chapter length situation too.**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So based on the comments I got on the last chapter, everyone's okay with the length I've chosen, so that works for me. **

**I'm glad you guys are having fun with my versions of these characters, and I hope you continue to do so. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV **

"Got it?"

Elliot nodded, eyes slightly wide as he said, "Got it...but does that mean you're meeting them?"

I rolled my eyes, tempted to rub my yellow paint covered hand across his face, but stopped myself. I didn't need to end up in _another _paint fight.

"Yes, Elliot, that's what that means."

"You'll have fun, I swear." he said, a smile stretching across his face.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to face the wall and climbing up the ladder.

"Please be careful."

I looked over my shoulder, eyebrow raised and said, "This isn't the first time I've done this."

"I know, but the last thing I need is you getting hurt in my house. Christian would murder me."

I snorted, "Even _if _I fell, which is unlikely, it wouldn't be your fault. Now go away and let me paint." I said with a smile.

He chuckled and threw his hand up, walking out the door backwards, "Yell if you need anything."

I just waved a hand over my shoulder, already focused on painting again. It was slow going, but it looked really awesome already. Somewhat like a watercolor version of the classic crayola paint drip.

After Christian had dropped me off at home I'd had plenty of time to think about what it actually meant to be meeting his family.

I mean I didn't want to freak out about it, but _really_? How could I not?

Sure, Elliot was awesome, but that didn't make me feel any better. Plus it was sure to be awkward. I mean what were Christian and I anyway? Certainly not dating, and I wasn't sure if 'friends' was the right word to use, especially since Elliot had apparently made it _obvious _that it wasn't just a friendship.

I did have the utmost respect for his parents though. I'd been really close with Kennedy, Dylan's sister, and we'd talked about how hard it had been for her sometimes, raising Dylan.

She'd gotten legal custody of him when he was eleven, and he'd been so angry at everything and everyone. Their childhoods had both been awful, but his especially so. I guess that was probably why I'd made so many excuses for him. I figured a lot of it wasn't his fault, because of how he grew up - and a part of me still believed that.

I mean it was the old nature versus nurture debate. Was it circumstances that shaped you, and after a certain time you couldn't change, or maybe you could. Honestly I didn't know, but I had to believe that the first eleven years of his life had a lot to do with the person he'd become.

And that's not to say he was a bad person, just bad for _me. _We'd both made mistakes in our relationship. We'd both contributed to how shitty it ended, but it'd definitely been a learning experience for me. After being with Dylan, and going through what we'd gone through, I'd learned that I deserved better - but that definitely didn't explain Christian. I mean was he _really _better for me than Dylan?

Only time would tell.

The weird thing was that I hadn't actually talked to Christian since Friday morning. Ever since then he hadn't so much as texted me. Not that it was particularly weird, we weren't a _thing_, but it would probably be a good idea for me to know when and how I'd be meeting his parents.

I'd tried calling him once at work, but his assistant had said he was in a meeting, but would let him know that I'd called. Obviously he knew and just hadn't called me back, so I decided to just wait.

Elliot didn't seem to think anything was wrong - though I wasn't too sure Christian talked to Elliot about his...'relationships'.

Dylan, on the other hand, had been calling me since midday yesterday. I didn't answer, because there really wasn't anything that needed to be said - it wasn't like he was going to say anything new. Hell, there _wasn't _anything new to say.

It was weird though.

Just then my phone started ringing, and speak of the devil.

It was Dylan.

I didn't answer, but checked to see if he'd finally decided to leave a voicemail, and he had.

_"You and I both know what happened that night. I thought we'd settled this, but you went and told him. What the fuck, Ana. Call me back." _

Uh...what?

I hadn't told Christian anything, let alone anything about Dylan and I.

_Oh. My. God. _

"Elliot, I'm going to come back tomorrow. I just remembered I had somewhere to be." I yelled, jogging down the stairs.

He came out of the living room, a confused look on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, I just have somewhere to be. I'll see you tomorrow though." I said, giving him a quick hug before bolting out the door.

I was eternally grateful to Jose for riding with Jane today so that I could use his car, because that made this getaway _a lot _easier. I had two places to go, and I was trying to figure out which way would be the best.

I could go to Christian first, and ask him what he knew, because if it was what I thought it was, that meant he was snooping around - which was _so _not okay - and then I could go and call Dylan afterwards to see what had happened.

Then again, I doubted that Christian would just let me go find Dylan, especially if he knew what I thought he did.

Dylan it was.

I pulled out my phone as I backed out of Elliot's driveway.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

_Ring. _

"Why the fuck did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything, Dylan." I snapped, already irritated, and it had been less than ten seconds.

"Then how the fuck does he know?"

_Was it just me, or did he sound kind of funny? _

"What happened?"

"He knows about the charges you filed, Ana. How else would he know unless you told him? You dropped those! You fucking _know _I didn't mean for that to -"

"Dylan stop, we've been over this. But I didn't tell him."

"Well someone sure fucking did, because he came over here yesterday."

_Okay, he really sounded weird. _

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Ask your fucking boyfriend." he said, before hanging up.

_What the hell? _

I guess there was only one way to find out.

**~OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo~**

"Please, it's important. He knows me."

"I'm aware, Ms. Steele, but he's asked not to be disturbed. He's currently speaking with someone."

I tried not to rip my hair out as - what was her name? Olivia? - directed me to have a seat in one of the black leather chairs while I waited.

I didn't want to sit. I wanted answers.

"Please, this is _very _important."

"And I'm sure his dealings with Mrs. Lincoln are equally as important. Now if you'd please have a seat." she said, her tone clipped.

Mrs. Lincoln was here? Why?

Not that it was my business, but the thought brought up an uneasy feeling in my stomach. There was just something so _weird _about their friendship. I mean she was his mothers age. That didn't seem normal. And then all that talk about him as a child...

I shook my head. It wasn't my business. It didn't concern me.

What _did _concern me was the fact that not only had Christian _somehow _found out about the charges I'd filed against Dylan, but he'd shown up at his place and _obviously _done something. There's no way Dylan would've been that pissed if he hadn't.

"Do you think you could just let him know I'm here?"

Olivia sighed, but picked up her phone, pressing a few numbers before saying, "Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Grey, but Ms. Steele is waiting outside."

_Pause._

"You said you didn't want to be disturbed. I thou -" she snapped her mouth shut, looking every bit like a small child who'd just gotten berated. Though with Christian that wasn't hard to imagine.

"Of course, Mr. Grey. I'll send her in."

She hung up the phone, at least three shades paler, and said, "Mr. Grey would like for you to come back."

I stood, but felt slightly bad for her. I mean it was one thing to get a stern word from your boss, but when your boss was Christian Grey it was another thing entirely.

"He's intimidating, for sure, but don't let him get to you."

Olivia smiled slightly and nodded, and I headed back towards his office.

The fact that Mrs. Lincoln was there made it a little more difficult to execute my plan the way I had originally planned it - yelling - but I'd work something out.

When I stepped inside Christian was seated at his desk as usual, and Mrs. Lincoln was sitting across from him, but when they heard me enter they both stood up, though she was the first to say anything.

"Ana, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Lincoln." I said, taking in her outfit.

For someone in her forties she didn't look bad. She dressed nicely and seemed well put together - even if I thought that top was a little _too _low cut in the front.

"Anastasia," said Christian, his eyes trained on me as if looking for a reaction I wasn't going to give just yet. He was curious as to if I knew, and he could stay curious until Mrs. Lincoln left.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." I said, looking between the two of them - though I highly doubted they were discussing anything business related. Mrs. Lincoln's husband owned Lincoln Timber, what the hell did she need to talk to _Christian _about business for?

"It's fine." said Christian easily. "Elena was just leaving."

She scoffed and said, "Don't be silly. I'd love to stay and chat with Ana for a moment."

I glanced over at Christian, and the muscle in his jaw twitched as he visibly took a deep breath.

"Elena."

She sighed, "Fine, fine. We'll have plenty of time to talk at your parent's dinner this weekend."

_Dinner...this weekend...what? _

Christian glared at her, and she covered her mouth before saying, "Oops, guess I ruined the surprise, huh? I'm sure Ana doesn't mind that Grace invited me, do you dear?"

I mean what was I really supposed to say to that? It wasn't my house, and it wasn't my dinner - in fact I didn't even know there _was _a dinner two minutes ago.

"Um...no?"

"See, it's fine." she said, walking over to Christian, "I'll see you Saturday."

Now this could've been a lack of sleep on my part, or my overactive imagination, or maybe even a _slight _bit of jealousy, but the way she said that was oddly sexual, and the kiss she pressed to his cheek was a little much to just be something between friends.

She breezed past, shooting me a rather..._questionable _smile, before leaving, only the smell of her perfume lingering behind.

Was it possible that there was something going on there? I mean I'd never known anyone to be in a relationship with someone like fifteen years older than them - but that didn't mean it didn't happen. I mean look at Hugh Hefner!

I quickly shook that thought - and the thought of Christian and Mrs. Lincoln - out of my head.

"We need to talk." he said, sitting back down and motioning for me to take the seat across from him.

"That's exactly why I'm here." I said, dropping my bag onto the ground before sitting.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

"Dylan called me."

He clenched his jaw before saying, "He's lucky I didn't -"

He quickly stopped himself, visibly struggling to control himself - which was shocking on its own. Out of everyone I knew, Christian was definitely the one person I imagined to have control over his emotions at all times.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell." I said, sitting back in my seat to try to put some distance between myself and that intense gaze of his.

"Nothing to tell." he repeated, his voice dangerously low, "Nothing to fucking tell? Are you kidding me?"

His voice had gotten considerably louder towards the end, and he was _pissed_.

I just didn't understand why.

"How did you find out anyway?"

"I have plenty of resources at my disposal, Anastasia, now answer the question." he said, his steely gray eyes focused on me.

"Answer what? There's nothing to tell. I dropped the charges almost immediately after I filed them." I tried to explain.

"Why did you file them in the first place?"

"It's complicated." I said, not interested in going into any detail.

"So is the condition of Graham's face, but I'll try to explain it to you anyway." he shot back, his eyes blazing.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

_Was that why Dylan sounded weird?_

"_No one _should be able to put their hands on you." he said simply.

"So that gives you the right to go and put _your _hands on him?"

"_Hand_." he emphasized, "Not _hands._"

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"Anyone else you ran background checks on? Jose? Kate? _Me_?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down, but not quite succeeding.

"No." he said, his mouth a hard line, "And I did it because I wanted to know if he was dangerous, and clearly I was right in my concerns."

"You have no reason to be concerned about me or the people around me!" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I have every reason to be concerned."

"Why? Why do you choose _this _to act on?" I asked, my frustration finally spilling over. Not really frustration solely with him, but with myself and the situation I'd allowed myself to be put in.

"I mean one day you take me to dinner, go painting with me, act like...like -" I shook my head, remembering Dylan's words from earlier. _"Ask your fucking boyfriend." _ But he's not your boyfriend, Steele. "And then the next day you completely ignore me for days, assault my ex, and then expect me to think it's because you're concerned."

"I am concerned."

"Why? You were the first one to make it clear that you didn't see me as much more than a challenge. Don't act like that's changed all of a sudden."

* * *

**CPOV**

It had taken some time to figure out where Dylan lived, considering I'd asked Taylor to find out Friday night, but on Sunday night he'd let me know - and it had taken everything in me not to go down there _immediately. _

But I'd waited until Monday morning, and I honestly didn't think I could be more pissed than I was when Taylor had told me about the charges, but when I saw him...I'd been fucking _livid._

The thought alone of him putting his fucking hands on her made me want to break his _fucking jaw_.

Which really, all things considered, he was lucky that I hadn't. Because hell, I'd wanted to. I'd _really _fucking wanted to.

I hadn't, though what I _had_ done wasn't too much better - but he was such a smug bastard it was like I couldn't help but smash my fist into his face...a few times.

Hell, maybe even a few more times than what would've been necessary, but he'd been asking for it.

"What if it _has_ changed?" I asked, studying her carefully.

Her eyes widened slightly and she opened and closed her mouth twice before any sound actually came out, and even then her voice was soft, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Everything had exploded so quickly, but had just as suddenly quieted.

"I don't know."

She snorted, clearly not amused and said, "Exactly, so nothing's changed. Just stay out of my personal life, Christian."

She stood up, grabbing her bag off the floor and making a move to leave, but I stood up as well.

"Of course things have changed."

"How? How has it changed?"

I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of whether or not I wanted to say what I'd been thinking for the past few days. For one, I didn't even know if it was entirely true, and two, I didn't know how she felt - which made all of this even more difficult.

She shook her head, "Bye, Christian."

_Fucking hell. _

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me, catching her off guard by sliding one hand to the back of her neck and kissing her. She relaxed into me like I knew she would, and after a second I pulled away slightly, my lips brushing against hers with every word.

"I care about you, Anastasia."

Her breath hitched and I couldn't help the slight smile that crossed my face.

"If I say I care about you too, does that make this complicated?"

"It was complicated from the beginning." I said honestly.

She let out a breathy laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"So are you still mad at me?" I asked, grazing my lips against her neck.

"I...what you did wasn't okay."

"Of course not." I said, softly biting her shoulder.

"And you shouldn't have invaded my privacy like that." she said, her voice nowhere near as stern as I'm sure she would've wanted it.

"Mhm." I murmured, moving down to the exposed skin of her cleavage.

"And you can't always have things go your way."

I had to chuckle at that, and pulled away slightly so I could look at her, "Trust me, you've proven that on multiple occasions, Ms. Steele."

"Good, as long as you remember it." she said, a smartass smirk on her face.

"Don't get too comfortable." I said, nipping her neck before moving back up to look at her, "We're just getting started."

Her eyes widened slightly, but they also darkened - _arousal_.

I definitely knew the feeling.

But even now, knowing that we were at least on the same page with one thing, didn't do much to ease my nerves. If anything, admitting that I cared about her - in _whatever _way - made it even shittier that there was definitely something that had happened between her and Dylan that was more serious than what she was letting on.

"I should let you get back to work." she said softly, "This is the third time I've done something to pull you away from your job."

I shrugged, "I can't help that you're more interesting."

She smiled, but still stepped out of my arms, and weirdly enough all I wanted to do was pull her right back to me - but I didn't. _  
_

"I've got a few things to do anyway." she said.

"You should come by tonight."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Did you want to try other things?"

I chuckled, "I actually wanted to talk about my parents dinner this weekend, since Elena already brought it up...but if you want to explore, I'd never say no to showing you new things. All you have to do is ask."

Her cheeks tinted pink and she looked over my shoulder, shaking her head, "I'm not sure how to ask - let alone _what _to ask."

She had a point there.

"Have you eaten?"

Her big blue eyes widened slightly, surprised by my sudden change of conversation, but I knew exactly what I was doing.

"No."

"I'll have Taylor take you to Escala. You can eat there, and I should be there in thirty minutes."

She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I'm perfectly capable of going home and getting my own food."

"I'm aware." I said with a smirk.

"So then why -"

"Because it would please me, Anastasia." I said, letting out a breath. And then I wouldn't be worried about her trying to see Dylan, because that seemed like something she would do.

"It pleases you because it'd be me doing what you want." she said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded, not about to deny the truth, but there was more to it.

"You doing what I want does please me, but having you there, in my home, just waiting for me..." I paused to press a kiss to her lips, "The thoughts that run through my head..."

Her cheeks flushed and she barely managed to say, "It's really not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That you get to use your super seductive powers to try to convince me to do what you want." she said, her eyes meeting mine.

I smirked, "So you're telling me you don't want to?"

There was a moment of silence while she warred with herself, clearly trying to decide what she wanted to do.

"I'm going to have to thank Taylor for bringing me everywhere."

"It's his job." I said, picking up my phone to send him a text, letting him know he was taking her to Escala now - preferably before I had any more images of fucking her on my desk.

"He's downstairs waiting."

"Thank you." she said, heading towards the door.

"And Anastasia,"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around to look at me.

"_Eat something _when you get there."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded, "I will. Anything else _dad_?"

"You'd better be careful before you end up over my knee again." I said, smirking as her cheeks heated.

"That's not appropriate for your office."

"Neither are half the thoughts I'm having about you right now." I said, my gaze never leaving hers.

"And what thoughts are those, Mr. Grey?" she asked, a small smirk gracing her features.

I raised an eyebrow, my eyes lingering on her before sweeping over my desk.

"I'd love to bend you over my desk, Ms. Steele," I said, moving to trail my index finger down her cheek and dropping my voice down to a whisper, "And fuck you long and hard until you came."

Her breath hitched and she looked up at me, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"That's definitely not appropriate for work." she said, her voice not much more than a whisper.

I shrugged, a smirk on my face as I said, "I'm the boss. Who's going to tell me not to?"

She blew out a short puff of air and reluctantly said, "I should go."

"Thirty minutes." I said, pressing a rough kiss to her lips and then watching as she slowly made her way out the door to meet Taylor in the lobby.

That had gone a lot better than I'd anticipated - though the conversation about her and Dylan was _definitely _not over. It was driving me insane not knowing what had happened. I mean a domestic violence charge...

I clenched my teeth together, shoving those thoughts away, and tried to think of something that wasn't going to make me want to murder somebody.

_Ana. _

Ana, the woman who was currently on her way to my home.

Ana, the woman I'd imagined fucking on my desk - the woman I _would _fuck on my desk._  
_

Fuck I wanted her.

_Badly_.

I sat down at my desk, taking a deep breath and attempting to clear my head.

It worked for a while, but then I remembered what Ana and I needed to talk about, which brought up Elena.

She'd come to my office today to tell me that my mom had invited her to the family dinner where they'd be meeting Ana, which to me meant that she'd asked my mom if she could come.

I knew Elena was just trying to help, but she was only making an uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable.

The other thing was that I was sure Ana knew something was up between the two of us, she was smart and intuitive. I didn't know what she thought happened, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know, honestly.

There was no reason for her to know about my past with Elena, because that's exactly what it was, the _past_. I wasn't sure that Ana was my 'future', but I did know that she was my right now - and that was good enough for me, for now.

_Whoa...for now? _

Where did _that _thought come from?

I shook my head, forcing myself to focus for the next thirty minutes so that I could leave and talk to Ana about the dinner...

After we had a little fun.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Did the family dinner just get a hundred times more awkward now that Elena's coming? Does she really have Christian's best interests at heart? I guess we'll see. **

**Some Kate/ Elliot news in the next chapter, along with some Jose flirting? I think yes. Oh - and of course a very _spectacular _family dinner. (;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Someone asked me if this story was going to be HEA, and I figured that was a pretty good question to just address with everyone. So the simple answer : YES.**

** That's not to say that there won't be issues. At this point in the story they've only known each other for two/three months tops, yet some of you are having reactions or expecting things to happen that realistically (for me and how relationships progress from what I'm used to) just wouldn't happen after only knowing someone for such a short amount of time. Though I love EL James and her story, I'm not planning on making their relationship as fast paced as she did (emotional wise, obviously they're already having sex lol) but she had Ana admitting she loved Christian after like a month, and obviously that's not happening in my version. On top of that, they've both got some issues that they're trying to work through, so you have to keep that in mind too.**

**_Responding to a guest review: _"This story is starting to get on my fucking nerves. Enough with this Dylan bullshit. Ana needs to pull her head out of her ass and give Christian another chance."**

**As far as the first part goes, to each their own. And I mean no disrespect when I say this - you don't have to like what I write, and you don't have to read it. The 'Dylan bullshit' is part of the story, if that doesn't appeal to you then there are _tons _of _amazing _works written by other fanfiction authors out there that you can enjoy. Not everything is everyone's cup of tea, and I get that. The last sentence I don't quite understand the "give Christian another chance" part, because it's not as if they were an item, and then weren't anymore or there was a fight that they didn't resolve. They're just two people who're trying to figure out what they're doing. And even if, the end of the last chapter is basically both of them admitting that they do care about each other, so it's not as though they're fighting. **

**Alright, hope that cleared up some things, as always. (: **

**Enjoy this longer chapter guys (:**

* * *

**CPOV **

Nervous.

I was fucking nervous.

This dinner was already going to be uncomfortable when it had just been my family, but now Elena was coming too, and I'd heard Elliot was bringing Kate since they'd hit it off so well when she'd went along with Ana one day.

Obviously I knew that Ana was trying to help set up her best friend with my brother, and I honestly couldn't have been more pleased. Maybe if he was busy with his _own_ relationship he'd leave mine alone.

I was happy for Ana, though, because now that Kate was coming she felt a little more comfortable.

"Does this look okay?"

I turned away from the mirror where I'd been buttoning up my shirt to face her.

She was wearing a light blue summer dress that fell just above her knees and cinched at the waist with an off white ribbon. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and from what I could tell she didn't have on any makeup.

"You look great." I said, taking her hand and pulling her toward me.

She bit her lip, obviously unsure, and I grazed my nose against her jaw while whispering, "Stunning."

She smiled and pushed my shoulders playfully, "Come on. I don't want to be late."

"_You _don't want to be late?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I followed her into the elevator with Taylor.

"I'm on time sometimes. Tell him Taylor." she said, mock-glaring at me.

Taylor was trying to suppress a smile, but failed miserably.

"I'm sure you're on time quite often, Ms. Steele."

I chuckled and Ana rolled her eyes.

"You guys suck."

I wasn't sure whether to be amused at her attempt at indignation, or risk giving Taylor quite the show for her eye rolling.

I settled on being amused, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders - more so in an effort to calm myself than anything else. There was something about being near her that made me less anxious.

When we got into the car everyone was quiet. Taylor, as usual, turned on the radio and tuned us out.

Ana was staring out the window, clearly lost in thought. I took her hand in mine, trailing my thumb over her knuckles, causing her to look at me.

"You always look so put together." she said, her eyes flitting over my appearance.

I shrugged, "I've always been like this." _Well, for as far back as I cared to remember. _

She was quiet for a while, staring down at our hands on her lap before asking, "What if they don't like me?"

_Not possible. _

"They will."

One look at her, though, let me know that wasn't exactly helpful, so I tried again.

"Trust me, I'm the difficult one in my family. My mom will like you because I do, my dad will like you because you don't take crap from me."

I paused and she chuckled softly, a sound I realized I liked a lot more than I'd first thought.

"You already know Elliot, and Mia...she's...she's just happy to be meeting a _friend _of mine." I said with a smirk.

She chuckled, "You seem to have an interesting definition of the word friend."

"So do you."

She nodded, "Apparently."

She seemed a little less nervous, but I wasn't. I knew they would all love Ana - there was no reason they shouldn't - but what I wasn't so sure about was Elena. She'd been acting weird for the past few weeks, and her spontaneous appearance at a _family _dinner wasn't exactly welcome.

Elena and my mom had been friends - in the loosest sense of the word - for a while now. It wasn't exactly public knowledge that Elena and I were as close as we were, but my parents knew that we spoke _occasionally. _

It's not that I thought Elena would try anything, because she had no reason to, but just her mere presence was slightly uncomfortable. And even though Ana hadn't said anything on the subject, I could only imagine that she wasn't exactly pleased about it either.

When we made it to my parents house Ana was biting her lip and staring up at the house with wide eyes. It was pretty impressive, for what it was worth.

"You grew up here?"

I nodded, helping her out of the car, "Yeah, my parents have lived here for as long as I've known them."

We walked up the steps to the front door, but before I could knock Ana stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"Wait."

I looked over at her, and she looked pale.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes - well no - I don't know. I've never met a guys parents before..."

"I thought you and Dylan dated for a while."

"We did. More than four years." she murmured, "But he was raised by his sister."

_Ah, now it was starting to make sense. _

"Ana," I said, tilting her face up so she was looking at me, "They're going to love you."

She released a deep breath and nodded, moving to pull away, but not before I pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

She smiled, shaking her head at me, and I realized that I was smiling too - probably like an idiot. I chuckled and knocked on the door, grabbing her hand a second before Elliot opened it.

"Ana!" he said, as if he hadn't seen her _yesterday _at his house. He pulled her into a hug, but considering I refused to let go of her hand, it didn't go too well.

I just smirked.

"Touchy, touchy." he said with a smile, "Mia's going to love that."

"Where is she?" I asked as we stepped inside.

"She's sitting with everyone in the living room."

"Is Kate here?" asked Ana, her eyes wide as she looked around.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, she got here ten minutes ago."

Elliot walked ahead of us into the living room, but I slowed down some.

"Do you want to..." I motioned to our hands and she looked down, blushing.

"I mean if you don't want to..." she said, attempting to pull her hand away from mine, but I didn't let go.

"Come on."

We walked into the living room and everyone was already there.

Mia was the first one to jump up - probably because everyone else couldn't move at the _speed of light_ like she seemed to be able to do.

"You must be Ana." she said, pulling her into a hug. This time I _did_ let go of Ana's hand - albeit reluctantly.

"You look amazing. I always knew my brother had good taste."

I groaned inwardly while Ana's cheeks tinted pink.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Mia."

"So he _does _talk about me." she said, smiling at me, "I always wondered."

"Mia, why don't you let her meet Mom and Dad." said Elliot from his spot on the couch by Kate.

My parents were already standing, and Ana looked about ready to squirm out of her skin.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

My mom smiled, clearly excited as she said, "Please, call me Grace. It's so nice to meet you too, and you're so much more beautiful than Christian let on."

_Oh god, did she really have to say that? _

Ana's cheeks were probably permanently pink at this point, and she hadn't even met my dad yet.

"And I'm Carrick. It's always nice to meet Christian's friends. Well it would be, if he ever brought any home." he said, chuckling.

At that Ana relaxed and smiled, "Yeah, I've been told he's not exactly social."

Ana stopped to give Kate a quick hug, and Kate whispered something in her ear, causing Ana to shake her head and take her seat next to me, and across from Elena.

"It's nice to see you again, dear."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Lincoln."

Elena opened her mouth to say something else, but Elliot broke in, shooting me a look as if to say _"Let's not have a repeat of the Beckham's auction."_

"Mom, you said you really liked Ana's work, right?"

My mom nodded, looking over to Ana, "The pieces Elliot showed me are beautiful. I was actually curious about getting you to paint a picture for me."

"Oh?" asked Ana, her eyes widening. "What did you have in mind?"

"This picture," she said, standing up and walking over to an old photo album.

"If you pull out baby pictures, Mom, I swear to god." said Elliot with a groan.

She just ignored us, walking over and sitting on the opposite side of Ana.

"This is my favorite picture of all of us, but there was a small incident," she shot Elliot and I a pointed look, "With fire, and it's pretty much ruined. I was hoping you'd be able to recreate it."

"That wasn't even our fault." said Elliot, trying to defend the fact that we _had _almost burned the house down.

My mom was saying something or another to Elliot, but I was too focused on Ana. She was looking down at the picture, a curious expression on her face.

The picture was old. Mia was probably ten or twelve at the most there, and Elliot had just moved out of the house. We were all outside in the backyard, and I had no idea who'd actually taken the picture. My parents were dancing with each other, Elliot was holding a water hose pointed directly at my parents, and Mia was on my back - and we were all laughing.

I hadn't seen this picture in _years_.

"I'd love to." said Ana, looking over at my mom, "I think it's an amazing photo."

My mom's smile almost split her face as she nodded, "I think so too."

My mom stood up, but not before sliding the picture out of the album and handing it to Ana.

"Carrick, could you help me check on dinner? And Mia, for the love of god, move these bags!"

My dad nodded and they both headed into the kitchen, while Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed _at least _seven shopping bags and headed upstairs.

"Have you been painting long, Ana?" asked Elena.

"I started back in middle school, but wasn't any good until high school."

"Well that wasn't all that long ago for you, now was it dear." she said, chuckling lightly.

Ana opened her mouth to respond, but Kate beat her to it.

"We can't all have been born in the fifties." she said, smiling sweetly.

Elena narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment on it. Elliot and I, on the other hand, were obviously trying to suppress our laughter.

It _was _funny, and Elena deserved it for trying to make Ana uncomfortable. Sure, I was older than her, but there wasn't a fifteen year age gap.

"I'm sure dinner's ready." said Elena stiffly, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Kate," said Ana as we all stood up, "That was rude."

"_She _was rude. Before you got here she's all _Christian this _and _Christian that_."

"Not to mention the fact that she decided to bring up how young and without a job you are every chance she got." said Elliot.

I clenched my teeth and asked, "Anything else?"

Elliot shook his head, but Kate spoke up.

"Look, if you don't want me to say anything to her, fine. But you need to."

Ana rolled her eyes, a slight smirk on her face as she said, "My mom told me to respect my elders."

I relaxed at her joke, and we all walked into the dining room and took our seats.

I was just hoping Elena would keep her mouth shut.

* * *

**APOV **

Dinner was going pretty well. Everyone was laughing and joking and I'd made it to dessert without embarrassing myself - which was a miracle all on it's own. Confident? Yes. But when I was nervous? Not so much.

"So Ana, what do you plan on doing now? Christian's told us you just graduated with a degree in art. It must be difficult to try and find work." said Mrs. Lincoln, smirking at me from across the table.

It was _painfully _obvious at this point that she was trying to embarrass me, but it hadn't worked so far, and it wasn't about to start now.

"Well I'm working with Elliot for now, and I've got a few smaller projects on the side. Apart from that I've applied at Black Space, and I've got a second interview with them in two weeks."

"I've heard Black Space is an amazing art museum." said Grace, obviously trying to diffuse an awkward situation.

I nodded, "It'd be a great opportunity if I got hired."

"And what would you do, exactly?" asked Mrs. Lincoln, "If you don't mind my asking."

"My major was in art and design, and my minor was in graphic design, so I'm qualified to be their associate art director."

That seemed to shut her up, at least for a moment, and Elliot turned to me.

"You'll have to remember the little people when you're a bigshot artist."

I had to laugh. _Me _a bigshot? These people were _rich _beyond my wildest dreams. If anyone was a bigshot, it was the people sitting around this table.

"Trust me, I doubt that would happen."

Mrs. Lincoln chuckled, and even before she opened her mouth I knew it was going to be some snarky comment.

"A sweet sentiment, Elliot, but Ana's right. It's incredibly hard to become well known in the art community. I mean it took me years to become an established salon owner, and everyone knows who my husband is."

I forced a smile onto my face and said, "Well we can't all marry rich billionaires. I can only hope to be as successful as you without the help."

Elliot snorted and I noticed Kate's eyes widen as she attempted not to spit her wine out across the table. Christian's reaction was way more subtle, a slight smirk.

"I'm sure you will be." said Carrick, smiling at me before shooting Mrs. Lincoln a look.

Grace stood up, starting to clear the table, and Kate and I immediately stood up too, as if on cue.

"Let us help."

Grace waved her hand and said, "Don't be silly. Carrick get up and help me."

Carrick chuckled and stood, grabbing two plates as he went.

"Ana, my parents are having a party in a few weeks and you should totally come." said Mia, and excited smile on her face.

I looked over at Christian, who seemed slightly shocked.

"Um..."

"And we'll have to go shopping before." she continued.

_That _was a problem all on its own, because I definitely didn't have money to go shopping where she was probably used to.

I opened my mouth to voice this concern when Kate said, "Don't even give me that 'I don't like shopping' crap, Ana. We're going, and we'll have fun."

"I don't have -"

"I want you to be there." interrupted Christian, squeezing my hand under the table. And then quieter, so only I could hear him, "I've got it."

Of course he would say that. I still had time to decide though, so for now I agreed, earning an excited clap from Mia, a smile from Kate, and a smug smirk from Christian.

"Oh yes, your parents annual party." said Mrs. Lincoln.

Mia smiled, "You always find the prettiest dresses. Where do you go?"

We all looked to Mrs. Lincoln as she continued talking.

"I'm glad you reminded me, Mia. I'll have to find a dress for that soon. We can't all be as lucky as Ana and find things that look fabulous at bargain prices."

_Ouch._

"Elena -" but Christian was interrupted by Kate.

"I've seen some of your pictures at functions with Christian. Your dresses really are pretty, granted a little more revealing than what I would wear at your age." said Kate, smirking over the rim of her wine glass. "But if I had a boob job as good as yours, I'd want to show them off too."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped at Kate's obviously backhanded compliment, and Elliot and Christian didn't seem to be better off. Mia was slightly more composed, but a smile still tugged at her lips, meanwhile Mrs. Lincoln was putting my blushing to shame.

"Do you make it a habit of letting other people defend you?" she asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "I don't need them to stand up for me, they do it because they care. If you had friends other than someone who was in diapers when you were in high school, you might know that too, _Elena_."

Before she could reply Grace and Carrick were back, oblivious to the tension that was now in the air.

"Drinks, anyone?"

There were unanimous murmurs of 'yes' and we all moved back to the living room.

Christian took my hand in his on his lap, his thumb trailing over my knuckles while we listened to his parents tell stories of them as kids. Kate and I laughed _often _at all the crazy things Elliot and Christian got into growing up, because apparently setting fire to things was only a small part of a very interesting childhood.

It had to have been around eleven when Elena stood up to leave.

"Well it's been fun, but you know how Linc can be." she said, giving Grace and Carrick a hug.

"Let me know if you need any help finding a dress, dear." she said to Mia with a smile.

She gave Elliot a hug - that Kate didn't like _at all _- and then said, "Christian, would you walk me to my car? Linc wanted me to bring something up with you."

_That sneaky little bi -_

I stopped my train of thought, instead keeping my face passive. I wasn't going to make myself look like the rude one by saying something, especially since Grace and Carrick didn't see anything wrong with that.

Kate, on the other hand, looked about ready to scratch Elena's eyes out on my behalf, and Elliot didn't look much happier.

Christian squeezed my hand and pressed a kiss to my temple before standing up.

"Sure."

We watched as they left, and then Grace and Carrick stood as well.

"It's been so nice spending time with all of you." said Grace, "Especially finally meeting someone Christian's brought home, and one of Elliot's friends who's as pretty as she is smart."

She hugged me and Kate, and Carrick did the same, before heading upstairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot Kate was talking.

"I hate her. Literally, I hate that old bitch."

I didn't say anything, too busy wondering what the hell was going on out there. It was obvious that Elena had a thing for Christian, but it wasn't obvious if he felt the same about her. I really wanted to ask him about her, and if they'd ever had anything between them, but I wasn't too sure I wanted to know the answer.

"She's not so bad." said Mia from her spot on the recliner.

She really was pretty. She had short black hair, curves, and legs that went on for _miles_. She was currently sitting sideways with her legs hanging off one end of the chair while her head dangled off the other.

"You can say that _after _she's put the moves on your man." said Kate, huffing out a breath.

Elliot smirked, "Your man?"

"Shut up, you big idiot." she said, attempting to be mad, but failing.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm not into cougars." he said with a big Elliot-grin.

Kate relaxed into his side, but that opened up a whole new can of worms for me.

Was Christian into cougars? Was Christian into Elena? Did I even want to know? Did I even have a _right _to know?

Kind of...right?

"I need some air. Where's your back door?" I asked, looking at Mia.

"I'll show you." she said, swinging her legs off the chair and leading me out of the living room and down another hallway, before opening up a set of double doors that led out onto a giant deck.

"Thanks." I said, taking a deep breath of the fresh mid-July air.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"You shouldn't let her bother you. Christian really likes you, so don't even worry about her."

I was slightly surprised because I'd just met her, yet she was giving me advice like Kate would...albeit Kate probably would've added punching Elena in the face, the end result was still similar. I felt better.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, "And I'll get your number from Christian so we can figure out when to go dress shopping."

Mia smiled and nodded, "Definitely."

She left me to my thoughts then, and I let out a deep breath.

On one hand I wanted to like Elena. Aside from the fact that she'd helped me get quite a few people introduced to my art, she was one of Christian's good friends - the only friend he had, from what I knew.

Unless you wanted to count Taylor, which I'm pretty sure he didn't.

On the other hand, though, I didn't like her. She was underhanded and she was obviously trying to make me feel inferior. On top of that she liked Christian in a way that I honestly didn't think was okay. I mean I'm sure plenty of people liked cougars, but the entire nature of their relationship made me uncomfortable. It's not that I knew a lot about it - or anything really, aside from the fact that she knew him when he was a child. But from the way she'd said a few things...it just made me uneasy. Maybe I should just ask Christian how he met her. At least that way I wouldn't be stuck _wondering _about everything.

I leaned forward against the railing of the deck, looking out across the _massive _expanse of grass and garden that the Grey's called their backyard. It was a pretty amazing looking place, and I wanted to go and explore the garden, but that would probably be a better idea in the daytime.

I had gotten so lost in thought that I didn't hear the doors open behind me, so I jumped when Christian slid his arms around my waist from behind.

His voice was by my ear as he said, "I'm sorry."

I leaned back into him slightly, and shook my head, "For what?"

"This evening would've been better if she hadn't been here." he murmured, pressing a few soft kisses to my shoulder.

I ignored his comment, instead asking, "Did she actually want to talk to you about something her husband wanted?"

He sighed and said, "No."

I bit my cheek in an effort not to ask what she'd wanted, because it wasn't my business and _obviously _it was private if she'd wanted him to walk out with her.

Apparently I didn't have to ask, though, because he kept talking.

"She told me that she didn't think we were right for each other."

I rolled my eyes and tried to step forward out of his arms, but he pulled me back against his chest.

"I told her to keep her opinions to herself."

"Really?" I asked, sounding more surprised than I'd intended.

I felt and heard his deep chuckle behind me and he said, "Yes, really. Elena isn't in charge of anything in my life, let alone the relationships I choose to have."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, and I turned in his arms to face him.

"She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like that I've found someone that wasn't in her control."

I raised an eyebrow, and he looked like he wished he hadn't said that, but there was no way I was letting it go, and he must have sensed that.

"Most of the women I've had in my playroom were women I met through Elena."

_Okay. That's okay. Don't get mad._

It's not like he said he'd been sleeping with Elena.

Then again, that wasn't exactly ruled out at this point either.

"You've known her for a while."

He nodded, even though it hadn't been a question.

"I met her when I was fifteen. I was doing yard work for her."

I wanted to ask when they'd become friends, because a woman his mothers age being friends with a fifteen year old was kind of creepy, but he continued talking.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. I realized I was more tired than I thought. My bed was calling my name.

He tilted my face up to look at him, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "Do you want me to take you home, or do you want to come home with me?"

My eyes widened in surprise and I asked, "You want me to come home with you?"

"I like spending time with you, Anastasia."

As caught off guard as I was I managed to say, "I'll come with you."

"All in good time, Ms. Steele." he said, a seductive smirk on his face.

My cheeks flamed at his innuendo. I hadn't _literally _meant we'd _come_ together, but of course Christian would turn it into something sexual.

"You have no shame." I said, trying to suppress my smile.

"Not when it comes to you." he said, pushing me back against the railing and kissing me within an inch of my life.

His lips were soft and he tasted of red wine. He slid his hands into my hair, holding me against him as he slid his tongue into my mouth effortlessly.

"Alright lovebirds, lets get inside."

I pulled away from Christian at the sound of Elliot's voice, but Christian didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. In fact he pulled me back for another kiss before taking my hand and walking past Elliot.

"Thanks for killing the moment, Lelliot." said Christian, shooting his brother a playful smirk.

_Lelliot? _

That was pretty adorable. I would have to ask him about that later, because it seemed like such an un-Christian-like thing to say.

Mia hugged all four of us goodbye, and then disappeared upstairs, while we all headed outside.

"Are you coming home?" asked Kate, giving me a hug.

I shook my head, "I'll be home tomorrow morning."

She smirked and looked over to where Christian and Elliot were talking.

"What's going on with the two of you? He was all cutesy in there."

I shrugged, "The better question is what's going on with you and Elliot. I'm seeing some serious sparks flying."

She blushed - Katherine Kavanagh, hardass journalist who ate boys for breakfast - actually blushed and said, "I really like him. We're going paintballing tomorrow."

"_You're_ going paintballing?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

She rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine. I'm hoping there won't be a lot of that going on, if you know what I mean." she said with a wink.

We laughed and I watched as she walked over to her car.

"I'll see you Monday, Ana Banana." said Elliot, giving me a hug and then heading over to Kate's car.

"You ready?" asked Christian, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded and looked over to Kate and Elliot, who were in the middle of a kiss that didn't look like something others should be seeing. Elliot pulled away with a smirk and started walking backwards to his car.

"Laters, baby." he said, before hopping into his car.

Kate looked like she was about to melt into a pile of goo, but quickly composed herself and looked over to me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ana."

I nodded and watched her get into her car and pull out of the driveway.

"They're cute together." I said, getting into the car.

He chuckled but didn't say anything, instead tugging me to his side.

All in all, meeting the family had gone better than I'd expected.

_Thank god. _

* * *

**Alright, hopefully this was entertaining. I wanted to include Jose, but this chapter was already way longer than I'd intended, _sooo _he'll be in the next one.**

**Leave a review, they make me happy (: **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know a lot of people were having issues viewing the latest chapter. It wasn't just a problem with my story, but a FanFiction problem, because I know a few other authors who updated were having issues with their recent updates as well. Hopefully that's fixed now lol. **

**I'm glad so many of you had fun with the last chapter, it was a blast to write.**

**I meant to update this earlier, especially since I'm starting school in a matter of days, but for some reason I had _zero _inspiration to write for this story. Some of you may have seen that I posted a Dramione one shot to try and get some writing flowing, but it didn't really work out. ****So I'm hoping this chapter's alright, and that hopefully I'll get my writing muse back soon.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this long, lovelies.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Do you think I'm losing it, Taylor?"

"Losing it, sir?" he asked, clearly confused.

Hell, _I _was confused. I had so many conflicting emotions running around my head that I couldn't figure out which ones were more important.

"With Anastasia."

Taylor chuckled and looked at me from his spot by the door, "Do I think that because you show actual feelings toward Ms. Steele you're losing it?"

I nodded, "Sure, something like that."

"Mr. Grey, this may be news to you, but this is _normal._"

"Not for me." I argued.

"Everyone, sir. Even _you_ are capable of it - I mean it's happened already. What's the use fighting it?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but realized I didn't know what to say. I mean he had a point.

I ran a hand through my hair, yet again ignoring my work in favor of thinking about Anastasia - or rather obsessing about whether or not this was normal.

My parents had been rock solid for _years_, and I'd never actually thought about having what they had, but now...now it seemed like it could be something that I wanted.

Not _now _obviously, but _eventually_.

"What if I think she deserves better than me, Taylor?" I asked, voicing what had been gnawing at me since the dinner party last week.

"Then be better." he said simply.

I wanted to ask him how the hell I was supposed to go about that, but Olivia came through over the intercom.

"Mr. Grey, you're three o'clock is here."

"Thank you, Olivia. Send them in."

"Mergers and acquisitions, sir?" asked Taylor, moving to leave the room.

I chuckled, "As always."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"You know it's not a crime to admit you like her."

"I'm not denying it." I said, watching as Elliot put his feet up on my coffee table. "And it's nice to see you making yourself at home."

He ignored my latter comment, instead focusing on the topic of conversation that _everyone _in my family seemed to be obsessed with - Anastasia.

"But you're still not dating her."

"Elliot, get your feet off the table." I said, standing up to pour myself a glass of scotch. "And as far as my relationship with Ana goes, it's not your business."

He moved his feet and said, "You know the whole family loves her. Especially mom. Ana's not even done with the painting she's doing for her, and she's already obsessed with it."

"Good for you guys." I said, downing half the glass in one go.

"Christian," the serious tone of his voice caught me off guard, and I looked over to him, "Don't ruin this. She's the first girl I've ever seen you with that makes you happy - and whether you believe it or not, you deserve to be happy."

I sat down on the couch opposite to him and let out a long sigh.

"I don't think I'm right for her."

He snorted, "Please. Since when do you ever let something you want get away?"

"When I figured that maybe she'd be better off without -"

"Dude, in case you didn't notice, she likes you just as much as you like her."

"You're insane."

"And you're oblivious." he shot back, "Neither one of you seems to realize that the other feels the _exact same fucking way_. So tell me something, are you just going to stay in your comfort zone forever?"

Holy. Shit.

Elliot was fucking _right_. I mean I was all about pushing the limits, pushing the boundaries, challenging myself and others, but I was acting like a scared little child all because of Anastasia.

I was _not _about to go against everything I'd been saying for years now. Getting out of comfort zones was what I expected others to do, so why shouldn't I have to step out of my comfort zone - especially if it meant getting something..._more_ with Ana.

"You're right."

"I know." he said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smile.

"If you're done poking around my personal life, why don't you tell me about you and Kate."

At the mention of Katherine his entire face lit up, and he got this goofy smile on his face - though I'd caught myself with the same smile quite a few times over the past few weeks.

"She's something else. Totally different from anyone I've ever met before. It's like she just gets me...it's easy with her."

I smirked, "Is my playboy brother actually falling for someone?"

For as much as Elliot talked about me finding someone, he had to have been the biggest playboy in Seattle.

"Shut up." he said, rolling his eyes, "I just like her, and I want to see where it goes."

I was happy for him. He, annoying as he was, had a good heart. The fact that Kate was the girl who seemed to have caught his attention was reassuring, because she was Ana's best friend - and after her quick comebacks to Elena at the dinner I knew she was extremely protective of the people she cared about.

"Ana says you guys look good together."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think if she makes you happy you're doing the right thing."

"So for the love of god, would you _please _take your own advice?"

"Meaning?"

"Ana makes you happy. What could be more clear than that?"

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think. Everyone made it seem so simple, as though the jump from never caring about anyone to suddenly caring _a lot _about _one _woman wasn't a hard one to make.

Then again, maybe it really wasn't as difficult as I was making it. I knew that I cared about her, and I knew she cared about me. That was a start, right?

"She makes me feel like I'm a teenager again." I admitted.

Elliot chuckled and said, "That's a good thing."

I raised an eyebrow, not too sure about that. It made me feel awkward and unsure most of the time - though I certainly never let it show.

"I mean think about it. You've never been in a relationship, you've never even brought anyone home to meet Mom and Dad. Then all of a sudden Ana comes along and changes everything. She's good for you, and you know it."

I did know it. What I didn't know was if I was good for her.

"What is everyone expecting me to do?" I asked, leaning back into the cushions.

He sighed, "No one's _expecting _you to do anything - well Mia is, but _aside _from her - we just don't want you to miss out on this because you don't want to take the risk."

I took a deep breath and nodded. It made sense.

"How's the room coming?" I asked, changing the subject. I was just going to drive myself crazy if we kept talking about it.

"Great. Jose and Ana are amazing at what they do. Jose's got most of the furniture picked out already, and Ana finished the murals today. It looks way better than I could've ever imagined."

I smiled, "She's talented."

"Extremely."

This, of course, reminded me of Elena's unnecessary comment at the family dinner. She'd basically said there was no way Ana was going to become a well known artist, but I had a different opinion.

I knew she was talented enough, and if - _when _- she got the job at Black Space, it would open a lot of doors for her to put herself out there.

And I definitely wasn't shy about _suggesting _that Black Space hire her.

"How much are you paying her?"

At that he groaned, throwing an arm over his face and leaning back into the couch, "Dude, her stubbornness literally rivals yours."

"Meaning?"

"If I'd gotten someone else to paint it, I would've been looking at _at least _twenty-thousand dollars."

I nodded, murals were expensive, especially for the size of the room Elliot had done.

"She said she's not going to accept that much money, especially when she found out how much Jose spent on the furniture."

"Did you explain that -"

"She's an artist, Christian, she knows how much they make. She said she doesn't charge friends that much money."

"You can afford it."

"I'm aware." he said wryly. "That's why I was wondering if you had any ideas. She's not going to take the twenty thousand from me, but I know she wants her own studio, so maybe you could take her looking for one."

"There's no way she'd let you buy it."

"I know, that's why she's not going to know."

I shook my head, "How do you expect me to get her to go look at them if she knows she doesn't have the money?"

"Just say that it's good to have a goal to work towards or something. Just make it happen." he said, standing up.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

He smiled, "Great. I've got to go, but let me know what happens."

"I'll text you if she agrees to go."

"Sure, but I meant let me know what happens between the two of you." he disappeared out of the living room with a wink, and a few seconds later I heard the elevator ding.

I had no idea if his little plan was going to work, but I was a little impressed. It was somewhat like the stunt I'd pulled with the painting. She hadn't accepted the amount I wanted to pay, so I bought her something even more expensive. Now she wouldn't except the amount Elliot wanted to pay, and he was about to buy her a studio.

I knew we were brothers for a reason.

* * *

**APOV**

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Are you insane, why wouldn't he like you? You're fabulous." I said, straightening Jose's tie.

"He's a photographer. What if he's got attention to detail like you and he finds so many flaws with me that -"

"Jose, shut up." said Kate from her spot on his bed.

"Kate's right. You're freaking out for nothing."

Jose sighed and dramatically flopped down onto the bed, but Kate almost had a coronary.

"Oh my god, get up! You _will not _wrinkle this outfit." she said, yanking him up from the bed.

"I can't believe I just did that." he said, shaking his head, "See, this is a sign. I shouldn't go. I'm going to call him and say -"

I grabbed his cell phone from him and Kate pushed him out of his room.

"There's no way we're letting you cancel this date. You've been talking about it all week, obsessing over the perfect outfit, and gushing about how gorgeous Jordan is. You're going." I said. _  
_

Kate nodded, "Besides, he'll be here any minute now."

For as badass as Jose usually was, he was completely out of it. It was almost like he was an entirely different person.

Jordan was a guy he'd met through Jane two weeks ago. They'd spoken a lot over the past few days, and when Jordan had asked him out he'd been _beyond _thrilled. But the closer it got to them actually going out to dinner, the more freaked out he got.

"You're going to have an amazing time, and then you're going to come home and tell us all about it." I said, handing him his phone back.

"Or come home tomorrow morning." said Kate with a wink.

"Katherine Kavanaugh! You will not insinuate that I would have a one night stand." said Jose, a hand over his heart in mock surprise.

"Good to have you back." she said with a smirk. "Be sure to tell us all about it, _whenever _you get back." she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before picking her car keys off the table and heading out to pick Ethan up from the airport.

He'd just gotten back from some island vacation, and he'd be staying with us for a while until his apartment was ready.

"Looks like we're all having relationship luck." said Jose, sitting down on the couch.

I took a seat next to him and said, "Kate's head over heels for Elliot."

"And you're head over heels for Mr. Sex God."

I shook my head, "Kate and Elliot are dating, Christian and I..."

"Are too stubborn to realize that you both want the same thing." said Jose, rolling his eyes.

"Not this again."

"Yes, this again. From what you and Kate told me about dinner that Old Hag had it out for you, and Christian wasn't having any of it. Open your eyes, Annie. He's really into you, in more ways than one." he said with a wink, standing up as the doorbell rang.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I murmured, still stuck on the fact that he'd just said that.

I shook my head and stood up, heading into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. It'd been a while since I'd just sat down and relaxed with a good book, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

I wasn't going to think about Christian.

I wasn't going to think about how confusing everything was.

I wasn't going to think about how I maybe possibly would consider..._more _with him.

Nope. I wasn't going to think about any of those things.

Taking my cup of tea, I grabbed a book off the shelf in the living room and set them both on the coffee table. I went back to my room and grabbed my glasses before heading back into the living room to curl up on the couch.

It wasn't long before I was completely lost in the pages, so I didn't hear the knock on the door at first, but when the knocking got louder I looked up.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only eight, so there was no way Kate and Ethan were back yet - besides, Kate had a key.

I set the book down on the coffee table and walked over to the door, pulling it open to find Christian standing on my doorstep looking every bit like a lost puppy.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"I...uh...wanted to see you." he said, more awkward than I'd ever seen him.

I stepped aside to let him in and shut the door, motioning for him to take a seat on the couch. By the time I sat down he seemed to have regained his composure, because the next words out of his mouth were exactly what I would've expected from him.

"I never had a naughty schoolgirl fantasy until I saw you in those glasses."

I blushed but managed to chuckle and say, "I don't think you came over here to comment on my glasses."

He shook his head, "No, I guess not."

"So why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." I added awkwardly.

Great job, Ana. Really.

He smirked and said, "You didn't happen to miss me, did you?"

"Of course not." I lied, sticking my nose in the air.

Before I knew it he had me pinned against the armrest of the sofa and said, "Shame, because I missed you."

My eyes widened at his confession and I asked, "Really?"

He nodded, and I'd honestly never seen him this intense. His grey eyes were piercing and I couldn't help but get lost for a second.

"Really."

I'd planned on responding with actual words, but I didn't have any, so instead I tugged him forward and into a kiss. He seemed surprised, but didn't let that stop him from kissing me back.

I had no idea what his purpose was for coming here and telling me that, but I couldn't say I didn't like it. It was different, and something I'm sure neither one of us had thought about happening. It was very...relationship-y, so it was obvious that we were both a little out of our comfort zones. _  
_

But being with him I suppose I'd need to get used to pushing boundaries and stepping out of comfort zones.

"Anastasia, wait." he said, visibly forcing himself to sit back away from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...I just - I mean I came over here to tell you something."

"Oh?" I asked, watching him nervously run a hand through his hair. "Well tell me then, can't be too hard, especially not for Mr. Grey."

His eyes darkened when I called him Mr. Grey, and I could lie and say that I'd forgotten what it did to him - but it'd be just that, a lie. I knew exactly what it did to him, and I was definitely determined to have some fun with him tonight.

"You make it incredibly difficult to focus on what I want to say, Ms. Steele." he said, his eyes on my lips.

I smirked, "I would apologize, but I'm not exactly sorry."

"I didn't expect you to be." he said, running a hand through his hair.

I chuckled but then said, "Alright, in all seriousness though, what did you want to say?"

He took a deep breath and asked, "How do you feel about our current arrangement?"

"I'm not even sure I quite know what our current arrangement is." I said honestly.

"Would the thought of me with someone else make you mad?"

Mad? Seemed like a bit of an understatement. I mean thinking about Elena's paws on him was enough to provoke a stab of jealousy, let alone someone younger.

"Why?" I asked instead, not sure I was willing to share that. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Humor me."

"I wouldn't like it." I said simply.

"You want to know something?"

I nodded, watching him as he leaned forward slightly.

"When I found out Dylan had put his hands on you it took _a lot _to stop myself from breaking his jaw. The thought of you with another man inspires a similar sort of reaction."

My breath hitched at his confession and I was at a loss for what to say.

"Maybe complicated isn't so bad."

"What are you saying?" I asked softly.

"I'm saying...maybe I want to try for..._more _with you."

More?

_More. _

"Are you saying...are you saying you want to try an actual relationship?"

He bit his lip, obviously confused as he shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, Anastasia. I still want to control you. I still want to be your dominant...but I want _you_ too, and I don't actually mind that you're a smartass and stubborn and probably the farthest thing away from a submissive as possible."

I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my face as I asked, "So what is it that you want, exactly?"

"Simply put? You."

I shook my head, "You already have me. I mean -"

"No," he said, interrupting me, "I want you as more than just someone I fuck. I want more with you, and I'm hoping you want more with me."

* * *

**CPOV **

Nerve wracking.

I'd never in my fucking life put myself out there like that, and I couldn't help feeling like a giant pussy. I mean I was Christian fucking Grey. Why should I even care about this _one _woman?

Except it was too late for that train of thought, because I did care. I cared a whole fucking lot.

"I'm willing to try if you are." she said, biting her lip.

I blinked a few times, trying to make sure I'd heard her correctly.

"So...we're doing this?"

She nodded, a smile slowly starting to form on her face, "Yeah, we are."

_Holy. Shit. _

For the first time in twenty-seven years, I had a girlfriend.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you thought? They make my day. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy shit guys...I'm starting school tomorrow (technically today since it's already after midnight here). Half excited, half freaking out, but totally planning to continue this story (even if it takes a little longer than I'd planned). Hope you guys stick with me!**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV **

"You know this is stupid, right?"

Somehow Christian had talked me into looking at gallery spaces in Seattle, because apparently I needed to know what I was working towards. I personally didn't see the point in that, because by the time I got the money together it was pretty likely that the place I'd been thinking of wouldn't even be available anymore.

"It's not stupid." he said, sliding his arm around my waist as he held the umbrella over us with his free hand. "It's going to give you even more motivation."

"I've got plenty of motivation." I muttered, silently cursing when I stepped in a puddle.

I just _loved _Seattle weather.

"Well then this will just add to it." he said resolutely.

"You had to pick the day where it's pouring." I said, narrowly avoiding another puddle.

"Have you been to Seattle lately?" he asked sarcastically, "When _isn't _it raining here?"

"Yesterday." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, shaking his head at me as he pushed open the door to the realtors office, "Alright, smartass."

I followed him past the front desk and into the back. He knocked on the door once, but didn't wait for a response, instead just pushing the door open.

The woman sitting at the desk was probably in her early thirties with strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a friendly smile.

She stood up as soon as she saw us, extending her hand to Christian and then me.

"It's so good to see you again, Mr. Grey. This must be Ms. Steele."

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you..."

"Rebecca." she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too. Mr. Grey tells me you're looking for a space to be used as a studio or a gallery."

"I suppose that's what we're doing." I said, shooting Christian a look.

Rebecca simply smiled, grabbing her bag and said, "Well we can get started right away. I've got four places that look like they could work for you."

We followed her out, Christian's arm winding around my waist again as he opened the umbrella. Rebecca produced her own umbrella and she quickly flagged down a cab.

"I would've suggested we walk, but these shoes don't do well in the rain." said Rebecca once we'd gotten into the cab.

While she gave instructions I looked down at her shoes, and it was extremely obvious why walking in the rain wouldn't end well for her.

Aside from the fact that those were definitely a pair of expensive shoes, the heel on them was _outrageously _high. One wrong step on a grate, a puddle, or any uneven sidewalk and she was done for.

It didn't take long for us to pull up outside the first building, and Rebecca led us inside quickly.

It was impressive, as far as size went, but that was about it.

I listened while she talked, making sure to add in a few nods just to make it seem like I was paying attention, meanwhile I was actually thinking about how much of my day this was going to eat up. I was almost done with the painting Grace wanted, and I was anxious to get it finished so I could give it to her.

It was something special, that was for sure. The whole family together in one picture...hell, I'd never had that, and there'd only been three of us. It was adorable though, how young and cute Christian looked, especially with Mia on his back , and Elliot _of course _caught in the act of playing a prank.

It was just the perfect picture, and I really hoped what I painted did it justice.

"So what do you think?"

I looked over to where Rebecca and Christian were standing and I shrugged, "It's nice enough."

Christian chuckled slightly and said, "That's her way of saying it's not the one."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue. When he was right, he was right.

"Well we've got three more, so let's check those out."

I followed them back out into the car, and while she was giving the driver directions I looked over at Christian. He was looking out the window, but turned when he noticed me staring.

"Can I help you with something, Ms. Steele?" he asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

I shook my head, "Just admiring the view, Mr. Grey."

He did smirk then, shaking his head at me and taking my hand in his. I still wasn't completely used to this with him. The hand holding, the kissing in public, the way we'd catch each other staring and - it was just an adjustment, but it was definitely a welcome one. Being with Christian just felt _right_.

Granted, we'd only been dating for a little over two weeks, but still. He was the first relationship I'd been in since Dylan, and he was the first guy I'd _been with _in general. And from what he'd told me, I was the first actual girlfriend he'd ever had, because submissives didn't count as 'real relationships'.

So we were both treading on new ground, and it was interesting to say the least.

When we walked into the second place, I liked it better already. There was just something really cool about the whole space, and it was a lot more open than the first one had been.

Christian and Rebecca were talking about prices and something about how the place was built, but I wouldn't have understood any of that anyway, so I walked away from them, exploring more of the gallery space.

It was a work of art in itself.

It had high ceilings and all white _everything_, from the front desk to the marble floors. It left _a lot _to play with, and I liked that. There were wide archways that led from room to room, and the whole thing was centered around a circular room in the middle. So basically if you walked through all the rooms you'd be going in a circle, and from every room there was an archway that led into the main room.

I found it hard to believe that there would be a place better than this out there.

Stupid Christian. There was no way this place would still be on the market by the time I got together the _giant _sum of money this place would cost me. Something like this wouldn't be on the market long at all.

I walked back to the front where Christian and Rebecca were standing, and when they saw me they stopped talking.

"And, what do you think?" asked Christian, his eyes focused on me.

"It's beautiful." I said honestly.

"So you like this one?"

I nodded, "It's going to be hard to find one I like more than this by the time I get the money together."

He made a noncommittal noise and turned to Rebecca, saying something I didn't catch, before holding his hand out to me.

"Come on, let's do lunch."

"I was actually planning on finishing your mom's painting today." I said, following him and Rebecca back into the taxi.

"It'll still be there when we get back." he said.

I would've argued, but he must have sensed it coming, because he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss, effectively shutting me up.

Damn him and his Sex God powers.

* * *

**CPOV**

"I'm so glad you came, darling."

"It's nice to see you, Elena."

I'd agreed to go to dinner with Elena, because she'd said she wanted to talk, and regardless of what had happened, she was still my friend, and I owed her a lot.

"How are you?" she asked, standing to give me a hug.

"I'm good." I said, and I meant it. For the first time in a while, I was _good_. "How are you?"

She shrugged, "It's another day. Linc's been in a particularly bad mood for the past few days."

"I imagine he would be."

Lincoln Timber was plummeting in value at a pretty rapid pace.

After we'd ordered our food I took a sip of my wine before asking, "What did you call me here for, Elena?"

"We used to go to dinner all the time."

"That was before you started trying to sabotage my relationship."

"It's a relationship now? Last I heard you were trying to make her your submissive." she shot back over the rim of her wine glass.

"Things change."

"Not this, Christian. Not you." she said, shaking her head.

"Why? Who says I can't?"

I was having enough issues trying to convince myself that I could do this. I didn't exactly need Elena adding to it.

"You're different, and that's okay, but it doesn't mix well with her. She's young, innocent -"

"I don't need you to tell me that, Elena." I said, stopping myself as our food came.

Before she could continue on the same topic of conversation I asked, "How's Isaac's training coming?"

She smiled, "He's a fast learner. Reminds me of you sometimes."

I chuckled, "I was a little shit, and you didn't hesitate to tell me that either."

"Of course you were." she said easily, "But that didn't mean you weren't a fast learner."

I chuckled, shaking my head and taking a bite of my steak. Elena wasn't a bad person, she was just used to getting her way. It made her a good dominant, but a difficult friend - especially because we were both always determined to be right. The only difference was that Elena was more interested in my personal life than I was in hers.

It never really posed any problems. She was usually how I met my submissives, and she always had advice for me when I'd first started out. But now, ever since Ana entered the picture, it was different. I hadn't met Ana through Elena. Ana wasn't a sub. Ana and I had an actual relationship, and even when we didn't Elena could tell it was different.

It bothered me to know that she didn't think I was capable of changing, because I honestly thought I'd changed from the moment I met Ana. I mean the goal had been the same, but the way I'd gone about it was completely different, especially since she'd never been introduced to BDSM before. I hadn't used the contract, I hadn't fucked her in my playroom - hell, she didn't listen to half of what I said, and even though it made me want to spank her pretty little ass, it didn't piss me off like it used to, like it had with every other submissive.

"What is it about her?"

I looked across the table at Elena and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Anastasia. What is it about her that makes you want her like this?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sat back in my seat, "I don't know, Elena. She's different."

"Different? Of course she's different. She's the only girl you've ever been with who's not a submissive."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said, picking up my glass.

"Isn't it? She doesn't know the real you. She doesn't know about your past, about _our _past, about why you do what you -"

"She doesn't need to know that." I snapped. She was too innocent, too good to have to know about my fucked up past. It'd been weird enough giving a speech about hunger with her there.

"Doesn't need to know, or you don't want her to know?"

"Why does that matter?"

She sighed and said, "I think you know that if she knew the truth she wouldn't want you anymore."

I wanted to be pissed, but she was right. That was exactly what I thought.

"I don't know what to do."

"You can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't know the real you." she said, placing her hand over mine.

"You're right." I said, pulling my hand away from hers, "Maybe that means I need to start being honest with her."

The thought alone was terrifying, let alone actually doing it, but Elena was right. I was keeping secrets, and from what I knew that wasn't a good way to start a relationship.

"You're telling me she's never lied to you? Never kept something from you? I mean what about this Dylan guy? You told me Taylor found out she pressed charges against him. Did she ever tell you about that?"

I shook my head, "No, but -"

"But what? You're both keeping things from each other. How can you think something like this would work out?"

"Because I care about her, Elena. Because I want it to work, and even if it doesn't, I still want to try."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

I'd finally managed to get to Flynn's office, and not a second too soon, if I were honest. Ever since my little dinner with Elena I'd been even more confused about what I really wanted to do.

"Good morning, Christian."

"Morning, Flynn." I said, settling down in my regular seat across from him.

"What brings you in today?"

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "There's a new woman."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when does a new submissive warrant a visit here?"

"She's not a submissive."

His eyes looked dangerously close to popping out of his head as he said, "You're not seriously telling me that you're dating someone."

"Ah, and this is why I come here. For your professionalism."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You'll have to excuse my complete and utter shock at this. I mean a few weeks ago you weren't even interested in _thinking _about the idea of cutting down on the number of days you saw your submissives. Now you're telling me that you've completely dropped the whole idea."

"I haven't exactly forgotten the whole submissive thing...but she's never been introduced to my lifestyle before."

"Ahh," he said, nodding slowly, "Now I'm beginning to see the problem."

"I really like her, Flynn, but..."

"You don't know if you can be what she wants." he said, picking up his coffee cup.

It took me a second to realize that he had picked up the cup to try and disguise the fact that he was smiling.

"What the fuck is funny?"

At my question his smile grew and he didn't bother to hide it.

"The simple fact that you're trying to determine whether or not you can change for..."

"Anastasia."

"For Anastasia, shows amazing progress, and that she's good for you." he said, setting down his cup.

"Good for me?"

"You've never once shown an interest in changing your lifestyle. Now you're telling me you've already changed it in some pretty drastic ways. Obviously she's having some effect on you, and from where I'm sitting it seems to be positive."

He had a point.

"I don't know if I can give up what I've been doing."

"Tell me about Anastasia. Tell me how much she knows about you." he said, settling back in his chair.

How nice, at least one of us was comfortable. Even after _years _of sharing my most fucked up thoughts with this man, I still wasn't into talking. But I came here for his help, so he needed to know.

"She just graduated from college with a degree in art. She's very talented."

"You like her work then?"

I nodded, "I have one hanging in my office, Elliot hired her to paint a mural in his house, and my mom has her recreating a picture."

His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he asked, "She's met your family?"

"I was railroaded into it by Elliot...but I'm glad it happened. They all like her."

"Tell me more."

"She's stubborn, and independent, and has one hell of a smart mouth." I said, a smile sliding onto my face in spite of my efforts at stopping it.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Frustrated."

_Not a lie. _

"Is that the only thing?"

I rolled my eyes, "If you already know it's not, why would you even ask?"

"Because I'm not here to speak for you." he said with a smirk. "So what else?"

"It's...different. For some reason I like it, even though it still drives me insane."

He smiled and said, "So instead of it upsetting you, like it has in the past, you're finding that you like it...I'm not seeing the problem."

"Not seeing the problem? Flynn, she's innocent. What kind of person would I be if I told her everything? What kind of person _am __I _for introducing her to this lifestyle in the first place?"

"She knows about your sexual tendencies, right?"

"Yes."

"She knew before the two of you slept together?"

"I never said we did."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, "Yes, she knew before we slept together. I showed her the playroom."

"Did you show her the contract?"

"Yes."

"So she knew exactly what she was getting into."

"And she made it clear that she didn't want anyone bossing her around."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "If that was all she'd said, I doubt you would've pursued her further."

That was the thing - I didn't know if I would've left her alone. From the very beginning there was something about her that was different and pulled me towards her.

Of course I didn't tell Flynn that. Some things were better left unsaid.

"She said she was curious about my kink -" I stopped myself from saying 'kinky fuckery', instead saying, "Curious about what I did, but on a tamer level."

"Well there you go. She _wanted _to be introduced to your lifestyle, in whatever way."

I shook my head, "She would've never -"

"Have you done anything she didn't like?"

I shook my head.

"So what harm are you doing? As far as BDSM goes, it's a healthy sexual outlet for numerous people, and as long as that trust isn't abused, there's nothing wrong with it." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That still doesn't help me with my past."

"It's the past." he said, as if it were really that simple, "And you're dealing with those things. If you ask me, Anastasia's probably the best thing that could've happened to you."

I groaned, running a hand through my hair, "I'm aware, Flynn. I'm more concerned with the effect I'm having on her."

"From what you've told me, would it be safe to assume she's a smart woman?"

I nodded. Of course she was.

"So then I'm fairly confident that if she didn't feel safe, or comfortable with you, she wouldn't be putting up with you."

That was probably true...

"What if -"

"You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep asking yourself all these 'what if's'. You need to accept the decision she's made to be with you, and take everything else that happens as it comes."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was right. There wasn't anything I could do about all the scenarios I had running in my head, but I still had one question left.

"Do I tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Why I am the way I am."

He let out a breath and ran a hand over his face, "Do you think you need to?"

"Yes."

"So what's stopping you?"

I didn't respond, instead choosing to stare out the window.

"You know how this works, Christian."

"I'm...I'm..."

"Scared?" he supplied, looking all too smug about it.

"I don't want to lose her, but I think if I tell her...I mean who would stay after finding that out?"

"You would be surprised." he said, crossing his legs, "When people care about you they'll accept a whole lot of things. Besides, you're not the same person you were a few years ago, or even a few weeks ago."

True as that might have been, it didn't change the fact that I _was _scared. I mean what was I supposed to do if she couldn't handle it? I mean the Elena thing was going to be hard enough for her to stomach.

"How am I even supposed to bring it up?"

"That's for you to decide. All I can say is that I don't think you're giving her enough credit."

"You haven't even met her."

At that he smiled, a smile very similar to Elliot's shit eat grin spreading across his face, "I'd love to meet her."

I shook my head, "Not happening. She doesn't even know I have a psychiatrist."

"Well you're going to be coming clean about some things, so you might as well throw that in as well." he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not about to clean the skeletons out of my closet so you can meet her, Flynn."

"Of course not, but it wouldn't hurt." he said, still smirking, "Besides, there's a good chance I'll see her at your parents party."

I groaned. I hadn't even thought of that. So she'd also be seeing Elena again, and who knew how the hell _that _was going to go.

"Relax," said Flynn, "Everything will be fine."

Ha, easy for _him _to say.

It was about to be an eventful few weeks, that was for sure.

* * *

****Excuse any grammar troubles, it's already 1am and I have to get up in the morning****

**Alright, so most of this chapter was from CPOV, so hopefully you all didn't mind. I'm hoping I'll be able to update soon, but I won't know until I see what's up with my classes, so fingers crossed. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing your opinions, and they really make my day. (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much to those of you who wished me luck on my first day (:**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter though, so let's jump right in.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**APOV**

Something weird was going on.

It hadn't been all that obvious at first, but after a week of Elliot, Christian, Jose, _and _Kate sneaking around behind my back and giving me half answers to everything I asked, I was _positive _that they were up to something.

The only thing was, I had no idea what it was. I couldn't even guess.

At first I'd thought Christian was trying to have something to do with the dress for his parents party, but we'd already talked about it, and I'd agreed to let him pay _half _of it, and he'd surprisingly been okay with it - so that wasn't it.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head as I pulled up outside the Grey's gigantic _mansion _of a house.

It was weird being here without Christian, but I was finished with the painting Grace had wanted, and I was excited to give it to her. I was really happy with how it had turned out, and I _really _hoped she'd like it.

After awkwardly pausing at the door I finally knocked, glad that she was the one who opened the door.

"Ana, hi." she said with a smile, pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, Grace. How are you?"

"I'm good." she said, stepping aside so I could walk in. "I'm so excited to see it."

I smiled and followed her into the living room. I handed her the gift wrapped picture and she sat down on the couch while I walked over to the wall and looked at all the family pictures they had hanging up. It was like a collage of their lives.

There were pictures of baby Mia, Grace and Carrick's wedding, Christian graduating high school, Elliot covered in what looked like flour...an interesting household this must have been.

"Oh Ana...it's perfect."

I turned to see Grace looking down at the painting, a hand over her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." she said, not looking away from it, "I don't know what to say."

She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek - which of course had me absolutely panicked. I was the worst at dealing with emotional outbursts from people - unless it was Kate or Jose - so this was...extremely uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Are you okay?" I asked awkwardly, "Should I get Carrick or Mia?"

She shook her head, more tears now, "I should explain."

I took a seat on the couch and waited while she composed herself.

"This picture...it was the first picture that we took where things were better."

"Better?"

"I'm not sure how much, if anything, Christian's told you about his past, but he was a very troubled boy...this picture was the first picture we took where he was better. Not so angry, more focused...happier. As a mother that's all you ever want for your children."

I didn't know what to say. Christian didn't talk about his past, but it was easy enough to put a few clues together just from the simple fact that he had gone hungry, he had scars on his chest, and he was adopted at an old enough age to remember it.

The thought of anyone hurting a child, let alone Christian, made my stomach turn.

"He only told me about being hungry." I said, deciding to leave out the scars part, because I doubted she needed to know I was seeing her son without a shirt on. That was awkwardness neither one of us needed.

She nodded slowly, "He was severely malnourished when I saw him, but he had the biggest, innocent grey eyes. I automatically knew that there was no way I'd be able to let him go off to a foster home and get shuffled around. After what he'd been through he deserved a nice home, and I knew Carrick and I could give that to him."

"He's lucky to have parents like you." I said honestly.

"You never told us about your parents." she said, moving the painting to the coffee table.

I shrugged, "There's not much to tell."

"What does your mother do?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine. She has plenty of..._ideas _she likes exploring." _And wasting her money on. _

"You two aren't close?"

Where we? That was a hard question.

"I love my mom." I said simply, "We're just different."

_Yeah, I'm the one who acts like an adult. _

She nodded slowly, "And your father?"

"Never knew him. He died right after I was born. My stepdad was in the military though, and I lived with him after my mom remarried again."

If she was shocked by this she didn't say so, and she didn't ask about it either, instead just nodding, clearly contemplating whether or not she wanted to say something.

"I...I know Christian doesn't want me saying this, but I'm very glad he met you." she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and I could honestly say I'd never had anyone look at me like that before in my life - as if I was doing some amazing thing.

"I'm glad I met him too." I said honestly, "He's...he's helped me with a lot of things."

"And it's very obvious to me that you've helped him with a lot as well." she said, placing her hand over mine.

"I should go." I said after a moment, "I promised Jose I'd have his car back in an hour."

She nodded and stood up, walking me out to the door, "I'm glad you brought the painting by. It really is so much better than I could've imagined. You're going to turn the art world on its head. I can see it already."

I chuckled, "I wish I had your optimism."

She smiled, "That's alright, I'll have enough for the both of us for now."

I couldn't help but compare her to my mom. Grace was fun and supportive and definitely an attentive mom. My mom, on the other hand, was kind of spacey. She was fun, for sure, but only when she remembered she had a daughter in the first place. We would go weeks without talking while I lived the Ray, and though it didn't bother me, I couldn't imagine Grace going weeks without talking to any one of her children.

"Tell Carrick and Mia I said hi."

She nodded and watched as I got into Jose's car and backed out of the driveway.

I knew I needed to hurry home before Jose killed me for making him late on his _fourth _date with Jordan. God forbid I deprive them of even one second of what Jose called 'pure make out bliss'.

I was happy for him though - and excited, because Jordan was coming over for dinner. We still hadn't decided what we were going to cook, but we thought that between the three of us it wouldn't be hard to come up with something.

That's what we'd _thought. _

But we'd been wrong. He was coming over tomorrow, and we still had no ideas - which of course freaked Jose out even more.

I chuckled and tried to brainstorm ideas on my home, hoping to avoid Jose having a heart attack.

* * *

**CPOV **

I was incredibly proud of my level of craftiness. I mean it was really something to be applauded, if only for the simple fact that I'd managed to get Elliot to keep his mouth shut about it.

Elliot had bought the space Ana and I had seen last week, and I'd called Jose and told him, after making him swear on his life that he wouldn't tell her. I needed his help. I wanted to get the gallery set up for her birthday next month.

I had my own plans for her birthday present, but I knew this was something she really wanted and - hopefully after her initial annoyance at the fact that Elliot and I had spent so much money on it - she'd love it.

Jose had been ecstatic and told Kate, which was fine. She was all about helping, but that also made it more difficult. Ana was smart, and she knew something was up from the beginning.

I was proud, though, because no one ruined the surprise.

Honestly the whole gallery thing was a welcomed distraction from what I should've been thinking about, and that was explaining my past to Ana. I mean how did one even go about bringing up the subject?

But I knew she needed to know - at the _least _she needed to know about Elena.

I could only imagine how well that was going to go.

There wasn't really a good time to bring this up, but I figured _before _she saw Elena again would be a good idea.

"Ana,"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at me from her spot on the couch. She looked absolutely fucking adorable. She was dressed in an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose, and best of all she was here at Escala, where she'd been spending a lot of her time lately.

"I...wanted to talk."

Her eyebrows shot up practically to her _hairline _and she set her book down on the coffee table, "About what?"

This was probably the most uncomfortable I'd ever been in my life - and that was saying something considering I'd been called _Sugar Lips _for fuck's sake, by _Jose _at that - but this, this was _so _much worse than that.

I had finally come to terms with the fact that I wasn't scared of losing Ana, I was fucking _petrified. _That alone was an irritating revelation, because I'd never been scared of losing anyone before - outside of family - but with Ana it was different.

In theory all I needed to do was open my mouth and say it, because I couldn't control what happened after that - which was an issue all on its own - but it seemed like just opening my mouth was a problem. _  
_

She must have noticed I was struggling, because she stood up and walked over to where I was standing, winding her arms around my neck and pulling me down to press a soft kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back.

She pulled away too soon for my liking, but said, "You can tell me anything."

"I don't know how you're going to react."

She shrugged, "Neither do I until you tell me."

Wonderful Ana logic at its finest.

She took my hand and led me back over to the couch, sitting down so that she was facing me, Indian style.

"At the dinner party, when I told you that Elena didn't like you because she didn't have anything to do with me meeting you, that wasn't exactly the whole truth."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

"I...we...you have to understand, my past was fucked up." I stumbled, trying to figure out how the fuck I was supposed to put this shit into words.

She nodded slowly before saying, "You guys were in a relationship."

It wasn't a question, but I responded anyway, "It's more complicated than that."

"Meaning?"

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. "I don't know how to say this."

She reached over and put her hand over mine before saying, "Just say it. Quick like a bandaid, you know?"

"I don't want..."

"Don't want what?"

"You to leave." I said honestly.

Her eyes widened and she was quiet for a minute, "Christian, I'm not going anywhere. I doubt there's anything you could tell me about whatever relationship you had with Elena that would make me leave."

_Hopefully that was true. _

"She introduced me to BDSM."

She looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue.

"When I got a little older I was making stupid decisions, drinking, getting into fights...I was just angry at everyone, but I didn't know how to handle it, so she taught me."

"So...you were her submissive?" she asked, obviously surprised - not that I could blame her.

I simply nodded, studying her closely.

"How old were you?"

_Well, now or never. _

"Fifteen."

"_What_?"

And that was the look I'd been hoping to avoid.

"I was working for -"

"Do you realize how _not okay _that is?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I told you it was complicated, but she helped me. I don't know what would've happened if she hadn't."

She let out a deep breath and seemed to be trying to choose her words carefully.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad?" she asked, genuinely surprised by the idea, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you earlier."

She sighed, "I'm not mad...I kind of get it, why you didn't tell me. I mean you're a private person, and it's not like I _necessarily_ needed to know...but I'm glad you told me."

"So this doesn't change anything?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Not between us, no."

"Us?"

"You can't seriously expect me to be okay with what she did."

"She's -"

"A _pedophile,_ Christian. She's old enough to be your mom and she _fucked you _when you were a _child_. I mean how would you feel if that happened to your kid?"

"I can't even imagine having children, Anastasia." I said, brushing off the thought. I mean me as a father, seriously?

"I can only imagine what happened in your past, and I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me, but I'm not going to act like I don't think she's completely disgusting for doing that."

"It wasn't like we planned it." I said, watching as she stood up.

_Where was she going? _

"_You _may not have planned it, that doesn't mean _she _didn't plan it - and anyway, wasn't she married back then?"

I nodded, watching as she walked over to her purse, "Yes, she was."

"So not only is she a pedophile, but she's a cheater too."

"Ana -"

"Christian, seriously, do not try to defend her." she said, her tone bordering on irritated.

I pressed my lips together and watched as she dug through her bag, finally realizing that she'd heard it vibrating.

When she pulled it out she frowned and pressed ignore, but dialed a number right after that.

She brought the phone up to her ear and turned to me, "I'm not judging you, but I am judging her. What she did is _illegal_."

"She was _helping _me. I didn't have any control over _anything, _and she gave that to me."

"She gave you a whole lot." she muttered under her breath before turning away from me slightly to listen to what I assumed was a voicemail.

I didn't want to argue with her, especially not over this. I was content to just drop the entire subject, because I'd done what I wanted - told her. Besides, the look on her face told me that something not so good was going on.

She hung up the phone and tossed it back into her bag before sitting back down on the couch.

"Who was it?"

She shook her head, "No one. Was that the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

I wasn't about to let her attempt to change the subject, "You're not a very convincing liar."

"I didn't know I had to be." she shot back.

"Then tell me who it was. Obviously it bothered you."

"It did not."

"Anastasia." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Dylan."

"What did he want?"

"To talk. He said Kennedy's sick." she said, not meeting my gaze.

"Kennedy?"

"His sister."

"You're not seriously considering going, are you?"

Her silence was enough of an answer, and I had to force myself not to raise my voice.

"You can't be serious. He's _lying_. He's a complete -"

"You don't know what happened between -"

"Because you won't tell me." I snapped.

"Oh, like you've been so forthcoming about the skeletons in your closet? Just because you make _one _attempt at sharing something I was at least _halfway _sure about anyway doesn't mean you get to judge me for keeping certain things to myself. I mean you already dug around in my past to find out I'd pressed charges against Dylan in the first place."

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You never asked me!" she shouted, "I keep telling you that you can't try to control me like you did with your submissives, because guess what? I'm not one. I'm a person with feelings and opinions and a right to privacy. You, of all people, should understand the need to keep certain things to yourself."

"I want to help you." I said, trying to keep my temper in check. It wouldn't exactly do much good if we were both yelling at each other, because this had been exactly what I was trying to avoid - granted we weren't fighting over what I'd told her.

"And you can help me by letting me handle it."

"Not if I think he's dangerous." I said simply.

"He's not -" she stopped herself, clearly conflicted before saying, "He's hard to understand, but he's a good person. Everyone makes mistakes."

Very true, but it still didn't change the facts.

"Ana," I said softly, tugging her closer to me even though she was a bit hesitant, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"As true as that may be, I think it has more to do with the fact that you don't like the thought of me being around other guys."

I nodded, not even bothering to deny it, "That's true too. I know the things I think of when I see you, and I know other men are thinking it too, especially one you've already been with. I would just prefer to be the only one imagining you moaning and squirming in pleasure."

Her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted, a slight gasp passing between them, "I...that's not fair."

"Why not?" I asked, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Because you don't like the idea of me being around my ex, but I'm supposed to be okay with you hanging around yours?"

I sighed, "Ana, Elena's never hurt me."

At that she raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, "If she's anything like what I've learned about dominants, I highly doubt that."

"It's not the same thing. I've never filed domestic violence charges against her."

"You were't dating her."

"You know what I mean." I said with a groan.

"I can't just ignore him if Kennedy really is sick."

"Ana -"

"Christian, please. You're not comfortable with me being with Dylan, and I get that, but I'm not comfortable with you and Elena hanging out and going to dinner after what you just told me." she said with a sigh.

"It's not like that between us anymore."

"She likes you. That's obvious. I mean even Elliot said something to me about it."

"That doesn't mean I like her."

"And it doesn't mean I like Dylan." she said with a shrug.

I took a deep breath, trying to find a compromise. I mean she wasn't telling me not to hangout with Elena, so maybe we could find some middle ground.

"What if I don't hang out with Elena when you're not there, will you promise to do the same?"

Her eyes widened slightly but she asked, "You're serious?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I can do that."

Well, would you look at that. It seemed like Elena was wrong - I _could _change, at least with this.

* * *

**APOV **

"I'm sure you'll have fun."

I bit my lip and stayed on Christian's bed. It wasn't that I didn't want to go shopping with Kate and Mia, but that I was the only one who wasn't working with an unlimited budget, and that was kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty sure I've never even set foot in the stores we're going to."

"So then you get a new experience." he said with a smirk, leaning over to give me a kiss, "And you could just take my card and let me pay for it."

I sighed, "We already talked -"

"Ana, I want you to have fun. Please, for me?" he asked, sticking his bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Instead of answering I just tugged him forward again into another kiss.

"You're stalling." he murmured against my lips, still making no effort to pull away from me.

"Can you blame me?"

He groaned, moving so he was between my legs and I could feel his impressive length against me.

"You're making it very difficult for me to find a reason to let you go that outweighs why you should stay." he murmured, his mouth leaving a scorching trail of open mouthed kisses along my neck.

"God, then don't." I said, my hands fisting in his shirt.

"Ana," he groaned, as if willing me to put an end to this for him, but there was no way I was going to do that.

"It's been too long." I murmured, sliding my hands under his shirt and carefully pulling it off. "Please, Christian."

"Fucking hell." he groaned, before leaning down and capturing my lips in a rough kiss. His hands made quick work of my clothes, and before I knew it I was naked underneath him, and he'd rid himself of his pants.

I didn't think it was normal to want someone this much. I mean it didn't seem rational.

He slid a hand between us to rub my clit, two of his skilled fingers sliding into my already dripping pussy. He curved his fingers in just the right way, all the while his eyes stayed focused on my face as he drove me closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Christian, please." I begged, not exactly sure what I was asking for.

Not that it mattered, he seemed to know.

He sped up his fingers, and seconds later I was coming undone underneath him, but I wanted him inside me.

"Christian,"

"Fuck," he groaned, sliding inside me, "You feel so good Anastasia."

He leaned down, capturing my lips in a quick kiss before adjusting our position, lifting one of my legs above his shoulder and then -

"Oh my god." I gasped, not at all used to this feeling.

He chuckled but didn't slow his pace. How could he chuckle and not sound like he was out of breath? I wasn't doing any of the work and I still couldn't breath normally.

I could feel myself getting closer, but just as I was about to fall over the edge he pulled out of me.

I groaned, "Christian, what -"

"Hush." he said, moving so he was laying behind me, his chest to my back.

He slid one arm around me, while his other hand moved to my leg, putting it over his, and before I could complain further, he slid into me.

_Holy shit_.

"It's deep this way, isn't it?" he murmured, his lips by my ear as his hand that had been on my leg moved to my breasts.

"Yes," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

I was well on my way to coming undone again, and it felt even more intense this way.

I turned my head so that I could kiss him, all the while he continued his steady pace that was slowly driving me crazy.

He slid his hand between my legs to rub my clit, and I gasped, pulling away from the kiss, but that didn't stop him. He just moved to kiss and nip at my neck instead, driving me just _that _much closer.

"Come on, Ana." he murmured against my ear, "Give it to me."

His husky voice, feeling him inside me - everything just added up and I came, just like he told me to.

He groaned, biting down on my shoulder as he came inside me.

After a moment he stilled but made no move to pull out of me, instead turning my head to kiss me.

"I thought you didn't like vanilla?" I asked after a moment. I was used to him at least pinning my hands or _something, _but he hadn't.

"I like anything with you, Ana." he murmured, "One step at a time."

I didn't need to ask what he'd meant. We'd had vanilla sex, but he'd still had it so I couldn't touch him. It didn't bother me like I thought it would though, because this was enough. He was trying, just like I was, and what more could I really ask for?

I opened my mouth to say something, but just then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Um, Ms. Steele, Ms. Kavanagh is here." said a very uncomfortable sounding Taylor.

I groaned, too embarrassed to say anything, but Christian spoke up.

"Tell Katherine she'll be out in a few minutes, Taylor."

There was an uncomfortable clearing of the throat before Taylor disappeared back downstairs.

"Oh. My. God." I muttered, "That couldn't have been more mortifying."

Christian chuckled, pulling out of me and sitting up to put his pants back on.

I, on the other hand, turned over onto my stomach and buried my head in his pillow.

"Unless you don't plan on taking a shower before you leave, you should get up now."

I mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow, and Christian chuckled.

"Come on, Ana."

Nope.

"Ana."

Nope.

_Smack. _

I gasped, sitting up and staring at him with wide eyes, "You can't just...that's not..."

He smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to my lips before saying, "Go take a shower, before I really do spank you."

"So bossy." I said, a smirk tugging at my mouth.

"Then listen, just this once."

I rolled my eyes but stood up, grabbing the clothes I'd picked out and disappearing into the bathroom before Christian felt the need to _discipline _me for rolling my eyes at him...again.

The last thing I heard before I turned on the shower was his chuckle.

* * *

**Alright, leave a review and let me know what you thought. (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm probably only going to be able to update once a week with how crazy my course load is, but I'll try my best to keep up with it.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV **

I was bored.

It had taken me quite some time to come to that conclusion, but it was true.

I was bored, and it was all because my smart mouthed girlfriend wasn't here.

_Fucking ridiculous. _

She was out with Katherine and Mia, shopping for a dress, and I was sure I was going to be getting a phone call at some point today when Ana realized that I'd taken her credit card out of her wallet and replaced it with mine.

Until then, though, I had nothing to do. There was no work that needed to be done, nothing with her gallery that had to be done - _nothing_.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked downstairs, flopping down onto the couch.

"Mr. Grey, I'm going to go out and pick up a few things for dinner tonight, is there anything you need?"

I turned to see Gail standing in the archway to the living room and I shook my head, "No thank you."

She smiled, and a few seconds later I heard the ding of the elevator, and then I was alone.

Actually, there probably was one thing I could do.

I had decided that I was going to take Ana to Paris as a birthday present to her, since she'd once mentioned wanting to see all the amazing art the city had to offer. The only thing was, I had no idea if that was a good idea or not.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jose's number, and after two rings he answered.

"Well hello, Sugar Lips. What can I do for you?"

I chuckled, slightly more used to the interesting nickname and said, "I need your advice."

"Do tell." he said, sounding intrigued.

"I have an idea for a birthday present, but I'm not too sure how she'll react...especially with the whole gallery thing happening too."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to take her to Paris. She already knows that I have a trip for two because I bid on it at Beckham's Auction, but I doubt she knows that I was planning on taking her."

I heard him gasp and then, slightly away from the phone he yelled, _"Oh my god, Katie, he wants to take Annie to Paris!" _

I chuckled, amused by his enthusiasm, and waited.

_"Are you serious? Holy shit that's amazing." _

"Sugar Lips, that's going to be the most romantic birthday present _ever_." he said, talking to me again.

I cleared my throat, not sure how good I was at 'romantic' and said, "Well as we all know, Anastasia isn't exactly the normal woman. I have a feeling she's not going to be overly excited about us spending thousands on her gallery, and then this trip on top of everything."

Jose sighed and said, "True, but she'll love it after she gets used to the idea. I think you two just need to talk about the fact that she's dating a _multi-billionaire _and she just needs to get used to all these _fabulous _things."

_Easier said than done. _

"She came down to my office over a _painting_."

_"It _was _a Monet." _said Kate in the background.

Jose laughed and said, "Well you could always bring up the fact that you're technically not paying for anything, since you already bought it at the auction - and the fact that you have no one you would rather go with...or anyone really, since I've heard you don't have friends. That should help...a little."

I ran a hand through my hair and couldn't help but laugh a little too, "I guess either way I'm going to have to deal with her protesting."

"Pretty much."

I asked him a few more questions, and then we got off the phone, leaving me to contemplate how exactly I was going to break this news to her.

Luckily I had a few weeks to figure it out.

* * *

**APOV **

Hell.

I was literally in hell.

It had me wishing I'd paid more attention during my English class when we'd talked about Dante's Inferno, because this had to have been one of the levels. There was no way it wasn't.

I mean with the amount of frilly, pink, overdramatic, tulle explosions that lined the racks of these stores it was a miracle that I wasn't in the middle of a nervous breakdown - although if Mia handed me one more Cinderella ball gown I just might.

"Oh come on, Ana. You'd look _amazing _in this."

I stared at the monstrosity that Mia seemed to think would suit me with what I could only assume was barely masked disdain.

It was powder blue, which alone wouldn't have been _that _big of a deal, but the dress itself...

Problem number one: it looked like I would drown in all the layers of fabric.

Problem number two: there was all kinds of strange tulle and netting underneath what were already at least three layers of ruffled silk.

Problem number three: the fact that those first two were even problems in the first place.

"Mia, there's no way." I said, shaking my head.

So far out of the three of us she was the only one who'd actually managed to get a dress, which surprised me. I had expected Kate to find one within seconds of walking into the store, like she usually did, but that hadn't happened.

"At least try it on. I'm sure it would look -"

"Amazing on some people. Just not me." I said, taking it from her and putting it back on the rack. "Besides, it's a party, not a coronation ceremony for a prince."

Kate laughed and said, "She's right, Mia. I mean we don't need to go all out. Besides," she said, turning to me, "You need to find something sexy, because that old hag is no doubt going to be putting the moves on Christian."

"Putting the moves on?" I asked, unable to hide the smirk spreading over my face.

"Focus on the important part of that sentence, Ana."

I shrugged. Ever since Christian had told me about his past with Elena I had been slightly more comfortable, but also slightly less comfortable. I knew that he didn't feel the same way she felt, but knowing that she had reason to think that he _could _feel like that about her again...I couldn't deny the fact that it bothered me.

"What does me wearing some slutty dress have to do with Elena?"

"Not slutty," interrupted Mia, "Sexy."

Kate nodded in agreement, "Like the dress you had for your showing. That was a _sexy _but still _classy _dress, and that's what we need to go for again."

"You need to find a dress."

"I'll help you then." said Mia, tugging my hand to leave Kate to her shopping.

After a few major mishaps with dress choices I was in the dressing room trying on a few that I actually thought might work.

The first one was dark blue with a band under the bust and fell just bellow my knees. It was nice, but it just felt a little..._old_.

Which is exactly what I told Mia when I stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look like someone's grandma." said Mia, attempting - and failing - to stifle her chuckle.

"I'm aware." I said, shaking my head. "This is a definite no."

Mia nodded her agreement and I ducked back into the dressing room.

The second dress was definitely different than any dress I'd tried on before. It was a short, black, all lace number. It had long sleeves that were entirely lace, a slightly open back, and then a lace overlay on top of the black fabric of the dress that fell just above my knees and hugged every curve.

I actually _really _loved this dress.

I stepped out of the dressing room and the look on Mia's face told me that I didn't need to try on the other dresses - this was it.

"Look at you!" said Kate, coming out of her own dressing room in a beautiful plum colored dress.

"Look at _you._" I said instead, taking in the dress.

She spun around and laughed, "It's fabulous right? I'm definitely getting it, and you're definitely getting that."

I nodded, "For once we totally agree on clothing."

She chuckled and we both changed back into our clothes before going to the register to pay.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"I'm so glad that's over, but I still can't believe that big idiot took my credit card." I said, tossing my things into the trunk of the SUV Taylor had driven Kate and I in.

I was the only one riding back with him though, because Elliot had surprised Kate by showing up to take her to dinner, and Mia had her own car here.

Mia laughed and said, "It wasn't _that_ bad, and I think there are bigger faults than someone wanting to buy you a dress."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed harder, "You're biased, he's your brother."

"Possibly," she said with a shrug, "I'll see you later."

I nodded, watching as she got into her shiny black convertible.

"Oh, and don't you dare let Christian see that dress." and with that she was gone, zooming off onto the street.

"Are you ready?" asked Taylor, opening the door for me.

I nodded, but before I could get in I made eye contact with none other than Dylan, who had just walked out of the store a few doors down.

He looked just as surprised as I was, but that didn't stop him from walking over to us.

"Hey, Ana."

"Dylan." I said, watching him warily.

"Did you get my voicemail?"

I nodded, "How is she?"

He shrugged, "In the hospital again. I was actually on my way there now."

I didn't think he was lying, but Christian's words still echoed in my head - besides, I'd told him I wouldn't meet with Dylan without him anyway.

"Is she doing chemo again?"

He nodded, "Yeah. She asks about you."

"Dylan, look, I know she's sick, but Christian and I agreed that -"

"Right, your _violent_ boyfriend. He's not with you today?" he quipped sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Like you should be one to talk."

"Shut -"

"Can I help you with something?" interrupted Taylor, looking the very picture of macho ex-military man.

Dylan barely paid him any attention and said, "Who's this guy?"

"This is Taylor." I said, glancing between the two men, "He works for Christian, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like being ignored."

At that Dylan's eyes flicked back over to Taylor, who stood expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Well no offense to you, _Taylor_, but this doesn't really affect you."

"If it affects Ms. Steele, it affects me." he said simply, "And Ms. Steele has made it more than clear that she doesn't really appreciate your presence."

With that he motioned for me to get into the car, but when I moved to do so Dylan grabbed my wrist, yanking me back hard enough to hurt. Taylor was quick though, and before anything else could happen - not that I thought anything would have - he had moved Dylan's hand and..._assisted _him in moving a few steps back.

"Ms. Steele, in the car please." he said, standing between Dylan and I.

I did as he asked, closing the door behind me - and locking it for good measure.

I didn't hear what it was that Taylor said to Dylan, but whatever it was didn't look like it made Dylan happy - if the throbbing vein in his forehead was of any indication. Regardless, he threw his hands up and continued on down the street, leaving Taylor to get into the driver's seat.

"Are you alright, Ana?" he asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

I nodded, "I'm fine, thank you, Taylor."

Christian was going to _flip out_.

"You have to tell Christian about this, don't you?"

"You know I do."

I knew it was in his job description to report things like this to him, and I couldn't blame him for that.

"He's going to throw a fit." I said with a sigh, "Do you think you could talk to him after I do? I just...want to break it to him as _easily _as possible."

_And Christian would probably flip out on Taylor, who definitely didn't deserve that. _

"Of course." he said, heading back to Escala.

* * *

**CPOV **

"I'll fucking kill that son of a bitch."

"Christian -"

"Look at your fucking arm." I snapped, my eyes trailing over the red handprint-like mark that had formed on her pale skin.

I was going to fucking kill him.

"I bruise easily." she said, putting her hand on my arm, "It's not nearly as bad as it looks."

"He put his hands on you."

"Christian, please sit down." she said, tugging me onto the couch.

"And where the fuck was Taylor while Dylan was grabbing the shit out of you?"

At the mention of Taylor her eyes narrowed and she said, "This is in no way Taylor's fault, and you don't get to yell at him about it."

Some of the tension left my shoulders as I attempted to wrap my head around what she'd just said.

"Are you...you're telling me how to talk to my staff?"

She nodded, "He got Dylan away from me within seconds. You don't get to be a giant dick to him about it."

A slight smirk was tugging at the corner of my mouth as I asked, "No?"

"No." she said resolutely, "And as far as Dylan...he didn't mean to grab me that hard. He's not a bad person, but if you really want to see him I'm going with you and we will _talk _like civilized people, and if that doesn't work I'll get a restraining order or something."

I looked down at her wrist again and nearly got off the couch, but she grabbed my hand, putting it in her lap.

"Christian, please, for me...just don't."

"He needs to know that he's not _ever _putting his goddamn hands on you again, or so help me Ana I swear to -"

"I know." she interrupted softly.

I let out a deep breath and tugged her over to me so that she was curled up on my lap.

"I can't promise that if we meet with him I'll keep my hands to myself...but I'll try. That's the best I can do." I said honestly.

She sighed but nodded, "Okay."

We sat in silence for a moment before she said, "He told me Kennedy's in the hospital."

On one hand I could understand her concern for someone she'd known and cared about, but on the other...well I just didn't trust that slimy motherfucker. Simple as that.

"We'll figure it out." I said, changing the subject. "How was shopping?"

She groaned and said, "Let's not speak of it."

"You found something though."

All of a sudden she sat up straight and said, "You sneaky bastard. Why did you take my credit card out of my wallet?"

"Because you wouldn't let me pay for the dress any other way." I said sheepishly, pulling her card out of my wallet and handing it back to her.

"You're ridiculous." she said, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"Do you like the dress?"

She nodded.

"Then I don't see the problem." I said, leaning forward to kiss her before she could argue.

"You can't always distract me with your Sex God skills." she murmured, her lips brushing against mine with every word.

"Can't I?" I asked, unable to keep the smirk off my face.

She narrowed her eyes at me, mock glaring, and said, "No, you can't. It's not fair. And at some point we're actually going to have to talk about your...your...shenanigans."

"Shenanigans?"

She nodded, her face serious, and I think that was what set me off.

I started laughing. _Loudly_.

I mean, _shenanigans_? There was no way I wasn't going to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she pouted.

I tried to control my laughter enough to say, "You're just too adorable."

She opened her mouth, no doubt to argue, but when what I said registered she looked at a loss for words.

"Adorable." she repeated slowly.

I nodded, "Only you would use the word shenanigans seriously."

She pouted, attempting to stand up, but I caught her hand and tugged her back.

"Don't be mad, baby."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted on a surprised gasp.

"You..."

"I what?" I asked, tugging her forward so that she was forced to straddle my lap.

"You just..."

I began placing a few light kisses against her neck and up towards her jaw.

Distraction by sex was definitely one of my best skills, and as long as it worked I wasn't above using it to my advantage.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"Why do you call Elliot Lelliot?"

I had just come out of the shower, and I looked over at Ana, sprawled out on my bed sideways, her feet hanging off the side while she stared up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Elliot. At your parents party I heard you call him Lelliot when he came outside." she said, turning her head to look at me. "I was just curious why you call him that."

My eyes trailed over her, surprised at the fact that my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't wrap my head around how perfect she looked - all the way from her mess of hair to the swell of her breasts to the strip of her stomach that was exposed, and for a second I was struck by how _fucking lucky _I was to have this woman in my life.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking a few times and focusing back on her.

"Where's your head at?" she asked, a smile on her face.

I chuckled and pulled a pair of boxers out of my drawer, dropping my towel and sliding them on before saying, "I was just distracted. What'd you say?"

She rolled over onto her stomach and watched me while I got dressed.

"Distracted by what?"

I put on a pair of sweatpants, trying to think of a way to avoid her question. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know, but the idea of explaining to her the fact that I'd literally been caught off guard by her...I could think of things I'd rather do.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

She raised an eyebrow at me and stood up, walking over to me and carefully wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thinking about what?" she whispered, looking up at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"You."

She looked slightly surprised, but asked, "What about me?"

"Just that...just that I'm lucky."

"Lucky?" she asked, attempting to pull away from me.

"To have you. Ana, you have to realize that you could do so much -"

"Stop it." she interrupted, "You don't get to self deprecate - ever. You're an _amazing _person who deserves to be happy, and I'm _so _glad that I can be a part of that."

I struggled to wrap my head around her words. I mean after all the shitty things I'd done, why would I deserve to be happy? Why would I deserve _her_?

"Ana, I'm -"

"Amazing." she repeated again, fixing me with her trademark Ana look, "End of story."

I chuckled, tugging her back against me and said, "You're amazing."

She rolled her eyes but I kissed her, stopping whatever she was about to say.

"And sexy." _Kiss. _"And smart." _Kiss_. "And funny." _Kiss. _"And sweet." _Kiss. _"And sarcastic."_  
_

By this point we were both smiling, and she shook her head, looking up at me as she said, "You forgot smartass."

"Indeed I did." I said, kissing her again, "But seriously, Anastasia -"

"We're both lucky. You have me and I have you. That's all that matters right?"

_That and my fucked up past._

I nodded anyway, wrapping my arms around her tighter in a hug, her cheek resting against my chest - my _bare _chest.

And for a second I couldn't breathe. I was gripped by that same icy fear that overwhelmed me every time someone touched me - but then I focused. This was _Ana_. And suddenly it wasn't so bad, and I could breathe.

It was Ana, and I was hugging her, and _I was okay. _

She must have noticed it too, because I felt her tense up at the contact, and that made me even more at ease with this, because she cared enough to be uncomfortable _for _me. I really was lucky.

"It's okay." I murmured against her hair, "_I'm _okay."

She relaxed instantly, her arms around my waist tightening, but she didn't move more than that.

I couldn't remember the last time, if ever, that I'd stayed in an embrace like this - let alone without a shirt on. Certainly not with any of my submissives, and Elena had known better.

But Ana was different, and _I _was different because of her.

* * *

**This was harder to write than I thought it would be, but mostly because I've got a million other things to be doing. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know. (:  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, school is...busy lol. I'm thinking that I really should get a beta. It would definitely save me a hell of a lot of time re-reading my own words haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV **

"You look gorgeous."

She smiled, doing a little spin before walking over to me, "Thank you, and you look amazing."

The dress clung to her frame, hugging every curve, and I had to stop myself from throwing her down onto my bed and fucking her into the mattress - but we needed to get going.

"I can't wait to get you back here." I said, sliding my hands up her sides.

She hadn't stayed the night at Escala for a while, and even today she'd just shown up an hour ago to get dressed so we could leave together. So I was _more _than ready to have her here.

"I see nothing but naughty things in those eyes of yours, Mr. Grey." she said, a smirk on her face.

I chuckled and tugged her against me, "You know me well, Ms. Steele."

Before she could say anything my phone rang, and I released her with a soft kiss to her forehead before walking over to where I'd left it on the dresser.

"Christian, where's Ana?"

I was surprised to hear Katherine's voice, and looked over to Ana, eyebrow raised.

"Ana, where's your phone?"

Her eyes widened and she started looking through her purse.

"She's with me, Katherine."

"I've been calling her for like the past hour! I thought she got abducted or something." she said, huffing out an annoyed breath.

"I don't think she knows where it is."

Ana shook her head and said, "Tell her to look if I left it in my room."

I did and a few seconds later Katherine said, "Yeah, it's here. For the love of god, tell her she needs to keep better track of this thing."

I chuckled, "I'll be sure to pass that message along. Just bring it to my parent's house."

"Sure, sure. Can you put her on the phone?"

I gladly handed the phone to Ana and sat down on the recliner while I waited.

"Well I imagine she will be." said Ana, standing by the mirror to look over her makeup.

_Silence. _

"Well she's known them for a while. She _is _old."

_Silence. _

Ana laughed and then said, "It'll be fine. I'm not worried about it."

She turned and looked at me, her lips - _red lips _- turned up in a smirk and said, "I have a feeling he'll be more than occupied."

She laughed again and then said goodbye, hanging up the phone and handing it back to me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing important." she said, picking up her purse, "Come on, we're already late."

I followed her downstairs, but didn't drop the subject.

"I can only assume it was about Elena."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face me as we waited for the elevator, "Christian, I don't want to talk badly about your friends, so don't ask."

"You know it's not like that." I said, taking her hand.

She smiled, "I know, but still. You guys have a...past, and I'm trying to respect that as much as I can."

We got onto the elevator and I tugged her against my side, "I -"

"_But,_" she said, fixing me with a stern look, "If she pulls any of that crap she did at your parent's dinner, I can't guarantee that I won't yank her out of the party by her bleach blonde hair."

I couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto my face.

"I think I like you like this."

"Like what?"

"Feisty - with someone _other _than me."

At that she laughed and said, "Don't get too used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"I never would've imagined this many people being here."

My eyes scanned the backyard, taking in what she'd said, but I was used to this.

"It's always like this." I said simply, tugging her against my side.

Suddenly I caught Flynn's eye, and _damn him to hell _he was smirking, and I could only assume that he was going to come over here.

_Fucking hell. _

"Um, Ana."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Oh?" she asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"And really I would've done this more tactfully, but it kind of slipped my mind."

And then Flynn was there, hand outstretched to her.

"This is Dr. Flynn, my psychiatrist."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she shook Dr. Flynn's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you, Anastasia. I've heard nothing but good things." he said, that shit eating grin on his face.

She turned and looked at me, "You talk about me?"

I shrugged, "It's complicated."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, turning back to Flynn.

"So you're his psychiatrist."

Dr. Flynn nodded, clearly unsure of where she was going - hell, I was curious too.

"Well, can I just suggest you do something about," and then she leaned towards him and lowered her voice, "His twitchy palm? Honestly I think it's all in his head. I mean eye rolling can't _actually _trigger a physical reaction, can it?"

At that Flynn laughed - _loudly_ - and Ana chuckled, leaving me wanting to feel irritated, but actually trying to force the smile off my face.

_Damn this woman..._

"I can see exactly what Christian meant with that quick wit of yours." said Flynn, after he'd gotten his laughter under control.

"Quick wit? I doubt those are the words he used." she said, shooting me a wry look, "But thank you for rephrasing."

Flynn chuckled again and I cleared my throat, "If you two are quite done, I'd like to dance with my girlfriend."

Ana rolled her eyes but said, "If you'll excuse us, my caveman would like to dance."

Flynn nodded and disappeared with a smile.

"It's really not fair how quickly and easily you get everyone to like you." I said, sliding my hands to her waist.

At that she snorted, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. I mean Elliot, my parents, Mia, Taylor, Gail, Flynn -"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe they like me because they see that I make you happy?" she asked, looking up at me.

I brushed the idea off, "You're just that amazing."

She smiled and it was infectious, and I couldn't help but lower my head to press a soft kiss to her mouth.

"Let's keep it rated PG on the dance floor, shall we?"

_For the love of god. _

"Go away, Elliot."

He chuckled, and Ana stepped away from me to give him a hug.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good, Kate had to go...something about an Ethan emergency, but she told me to give you this."

He handed her her phone back, and she took it, but seemed more concerned with what he'd said before that.

"Ethan emergency? Did she say anything more than that?"

Elliot shook his head, "All she said was that she had to leave because Ethan needed her, and to give you your phone."

She sighed and looked down to her phone, her fingers flying over the screen.

After a second she looked up and said, "Well thank you."

Elliot just nodded and then looked to me, "Word is Elena's looking for you."

I glanced over at Ana, but her face was impassive. I didn't know if that was good or bad. It was still strange to think that she knew about our past - and even stranger that she knew and was still here.

_Just wait until you drop the real bomb on her, Grey. Let's see where she is then. _

"Any idea why?"

"Probably wants to fuck you in the gazebo." he said with a completely straight face.

All of a sudden Ana laughed, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle it.

"At least someone thinks I'm funny." said Elliot, smiling at Ana.

_How was that funny? _

I shook my head at both of them and scanned the crowd, but I didn't see her anywhere.

Good.

This night would no doubt go smoother if I didn't have to see her at all.

"I think I'm going to get myself a drink." she said, eyeing the bar.

"I'm with you on that one." said Elliot, leading the way.

I sighed and took Ana's hand, following him.

* * *

**APOV **

Everything was perfect as usual at the Grey's. Everything from the food, to the decorations, to the music, to the drinks - _everything._

I was worried about Kate and Ethan though, because it wasn't really like her to leave without telling me anything, but I'd tried calling her and she hadn't answered, so I'd sent her a quick text that I hoped she'd reply back to.

"Christian, how nice to see you. It's been so long."

This must have been the tenth person who'd come up to Christian with a similar introduction. It was like he knew everyone - which was slightly awkward for me. I mean here I was, surrounded by Washington's most prominent business people, and all I did was paint for a living - and everyone seemed to know it, and felt the need to comment on it. As if I needed their advice on my life decisions.

Thanks but no thanks.

"...Anastasia Steele."

My eyes snapped up to the man who was now holding his hand out towards me, and I quickly shook it.

I supposed that's what I got for letting my mind wander.

"It's nice to meet you, Anastasia. It most be overwhelming meeting all these people, huh?"

"Um...it's...interesting." I said.

The man looked friendly enough. He was probably around Ray's age, gray hair, a mustache, and a plump belly.

"Grace was telling me about how you're interested in art."

I simply nodded.

"In this day and age I think it's a safer investment to be in business. You just don't want to be one of those 'artists' who sell their paintings out of the back of one of those 50's vans." he said, laughing.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with someone doing that, if it makes them happy."

His tone turned patronizing as he said, "Dear, you're young. You don't know what Christian and I know about the world. Art is an unnecessary pastime. Business, on the other hand, is needed. You don't want to waste your time with something like that, do you?"

I saw Christian open his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Of course not. Why would I ever want to have _fulfillment_ in life, when I could just have money. God forbid I actually _enjoy _my life. If you'll excuse me, I need a drink."

With that I left Mr. Beer Belly and Christian to their discussion and made my way over to the bar again.

Elliot was still there, exactly where we'd left him earlier, and I took a seat next to him.

"You look like you're having a not-so-good time."

He chuckled, turning to face me, "No, I'm just thinking is all."

"Don't think to hard." I said, motioning for the same thing Elliot was drinking, "You're supposed to be having fun."

"So are you." he countered.

"I will, as soon as everyone in here doesn't automatically assume they have the right to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing with my life."

"Ah," said Elliot, nodding his head, "The old business guys don't really see a big value in art."

"Oh no," I argued, "They love selling it, and getting millions for a piece of artwork. What they don't see a big value in are the people who create it."

"Which is exactly why I told him to shove his opinion up his ass."

I turned and saw Christian, an apologetic smile on his face.

"You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged, wrapping an arm around my waist and pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "I'm Christian Grey. I can do whatever I want."

**~****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

The night was winding down, and somehow we hadn't seen Elena the whole evening - although I was pretty sure I owed that to Elliot.

After he'd left the bar he'd been keeping Elena busy and away from us - or more specifically, me. I didn't want to have an issue with her, but I kind of already did. I couldn't change the fact that I didn't like her - _couldn't _like her. I mean she was a pedophile for crying out loud. That wasn't okay, and I wasn't about to act like it was.

"I'm so glad you came, and you look lovely as usual."

I smiled at Grace, hugging her back before saying, "I'm glad I came too."

Carrick smiled, wrapping his arm around Grace while saying, "I'm sorry Kate couldn't stay. Would you tell her that we'd love to have her - both of you - back over soon?"

"Of course."

I really did like Grace and Carrick. They were some of the nicest people I'd met - not to mention giving. I mean the amount of money they gave to charities rivaled even Christian.

"There you are Grace. I was looking for you."

We all turned our attention to Elena, who had a smile on her face as she hugged Grace.

"It was a lovely party, as always."

"Well thank you, Elena. We're glad you could make it."

"Like I'd ever miss one of these."

She gave Carrick a hug as well before turning to Christian and I.

Of course her eyes trailed over Christian first, and if I hadn't been watching for it I wouldn't have noticed it - but I _had _been watching and I _did _notice it. Her eyes flicked to me next and her smile bordered more towards a smirk as she said, "It's nice to see you again, Anastasia. I take it you had a nice time tonight?"

I refrained from narrowing my eyes at her and calling her a disgusting old hag - mainly because even though Grace and Carrick had moved away from us to say goodbye to another couple they were still close enough to hear me if I got too loud.

"It was nice. I love being around Christian and his family." I said, intentionally sliding my arm around his waist.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, giving me a light squeeze and a kiss on the temple.

"Well I'm sure you would. It must be nice to wear such an expensive dress and be surrounded by so many -"

"Elena, enough." said Christian, sounding halfway bored and halfway irritated.

"I'm just making a point." she said simply, "I can only imagine what it's like to date someone so successful."

"Oh don't be silly, Elena." I said, a sweet smile on my face, "You married Mr. Lincoln when you were young, and from what I can remember he was the one with all the success and money."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but Christian beat her to it.

"Elena, unless you have something to say to us that doesn't involving pissing my girlfriend off, we're leaving."

Yes, leaving. That sounded like an amazing idea, especially when I remembered back to what he'd said earlier. The thought of going home had me thinking about -

_Wait a second...home? _

Escala. We were going to Escala. Escala was not home. It was _Christian's _home.

I suppressed a groan and focused back on the conversation, since my thoughts weren't going anywhere I wanted to venture to. At least not yet, and definitely not here.

"...and you're right. So I apologize, Anastasia."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, and I cursed internally at not having payed attention to all of what she'd said - though I doubted any of it was sincere anyway.

"Alright." I said slowly, slightly unsure of what exactly it was I was supposed to say.

"Hopefully we can move past this."

_Move past you being a pedophile? No. I don't think so._

"Christian, could you give me a hand!" called Grace from inside the house.

"Coming." replied Christian, his eyes meeting mine as if saying, _'I'll be right back'._

Elena and I watched as he disappeared inside, before I turned back to look at her. I had intended to respond to what she'd said a minute ago, but she was already talking.

"Listen here, _Anastasia_, I've known Christian for _years_. I've always been here and I'll be here long after you're gone - and trust me, you will be gone."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I've seen plenty of silly little girls in Christian's life. They show up fast and they disappear even faster. You're no different."

"That's where you're wrong." I said with a smirk, "I'm not one of your handpicked girls. I'm not a submissive, and I'm certainly not his submissive. I'm his _girlfriend_. I sleep in his bed, he tells me about his past, he's _real _with me, and there's not a damn thing that you can say that's going to change that."

"Trust me, _little girl,_ I've had more influence in Christian's life than you know."

"Trust me, _old lady_," I said, emphasizing the words like she had, "I know more than you think."

Her eyes widened, a slight hint of understanding in them as she said, "You won't be able to keep him satisfied for long."

"Well I hate to break this to you, but that's just not up to you. Goodnight, Elena." and with that I turned on my heel and walked inside.

Who the hell did she think she was? Who was she to tell me that I wasn't enough for Christian? I guess I was supposed to assume that _she _was enough. _Ha. _

I took a deep breath and quietly walked through the house to the front door without being noticed, and pushed it open to step out onto the porch.

"You're even more of a badass than I thought."

I jumped at the sound of Elliot's voice, turning to look to my right where the sound had come from.

"You scared me."

He chuckled and moved under the glow of the porch light so I could see him before saying, "I heard you and Elena talking."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "You're pretty badass for someone so little. Hell, you're badass for someone my size."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't mention it to Christian, okay?"

His eyebrows shot up and he asked, "Seriously? Why?"

"I don't want the drama."

"Sounded like there's already drama."

"Well there doesn't need to be more."

"Sounds like there's already going to be more." he argued.

I let out a deep sigh and said, "Elliot. Seriously."

"Suit yourself. I won't say anything...but between the two of us, I think you could take her." he said, throwing a few playful punches.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics, because...well...they were so...so..._Elliot_. There wasn't really a better explanation for it.

A few seconds later Christian came outside, eyebrow raised at the two of us.

"Sounds like you two are having fun."

"Not nearly as much fun as I'm sure the two of you have." he said, disappearing inside the house with a wink and a smirk.

I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks as I looked up at Christian, who was now very, _very _close to me.

"How did things go with Elena?"

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" I asked, tugging him toward me by his tie.

He smirked, his silver eyes full of sinfully naughty promises.

"Escala?"

I simply nodded, excitement bubbling in my stomach. I knew what I wanted, I just didn't know how to ask for it - and even then I didn't _really _know what I wanted _exactly, _just that I wanted _something..._

"I think..."

Christian looked over at me as he opened the door to the Audi Taylor was waiting in for us.

"You think what?"

I got in and he got in after me, but I didn't make a move to finish my thought.

Christian looked at Taylor for a moment before saying, "Could you give us some privacy?"

"Of course, sir." he said, putting his earplugs in.

"You were saying?"

* * *

**CPOV **

She was nervous, if her lip biting and hand fidgeting was of any indication. I just didn't know why, and she wasn't exactly Miss Talkative at the moment.

"Ana," I said softly, taking her hand in mine, "Talk to me."

She released her lip and said, "I think -" she shook her head and started again, "What did you have in mind for the rest of tonight?"

I smirked, "Ravishing you."

A beautiful blush tinted her cheeks, and at this point I knew the tops of her breasts as well, as she said, "You always do. I meant in...in what way?"

_Ah. _

"What way would you like, Anastasia?" I asked, tugging her over to me to whisper in her ear.

Her breath hitched and she said, "I - I don't know. You're the sex god."

I chuckled softly and said, "And you're the goddess."

"Goddess?" she asked, clearly surprised, but what I didn't understand was _why_. She had to know she was fucking beautiful.

"If only you could see what I see." I murmured, trailing my lips against hers, "You'd see how stunning you are. How absolutely fucking stunning."

She didn't say anything, not that I expected her to. Instead she closed the slight gap between our lips and kissed me.

After a moment I pulled back and asked, "So, Anastasia, what is it that you'd like to do?"

She bit her lip again, but maintained eye contact with me as she said, "I want you to show me something new."

My eyes widened, slightly surprised. I needed her to elaborate.

"A lot of things are new, considering I'm the first and only man who's had the joy of making you squirm in pleasure, Miss Steele."

"I mean something that you'd like to try with me...something more...on your side of the field." she said, clearly a little uncomfortable saying it out loud, which I found funny considering she'd given 'my kind of sex' the wonderfully creative name of 'kinky fuckery'.

Where was the feisty woman who was always two seconds from tearing me a new one? Seemed she was nowhere to be found, and I couldn't help but be slightly smug about it. It really was an accomplishment.

I smirked and said, "Oh there are plenty of things I'd like to do with you, so I think we can figure something out."

* * *

**Lemons in the next chapter. Kinky lemons. You've been warned, just so I don't have to respond to comments saying things along the lines of her being his submissive and her doing what he wants, etc. etc. etc. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. It lets me know what you guys like, don't like, expect to happen, and so on. **

**Alright I'm rambling, which is pretty normal for me at this point, buut it is almost 2am and I have to be up at 9 so I'm off to bed. If there are any mistakes...well...I'll catch them at a later date haha. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yikes, it's been almost a month since I updated this, but what can I say? School is a pain in the butt lol. But I'm sorry about the wait. Anyway, moving along. **

**I figured I should address this just in case more than one of you had this question/ concern. It's a little long so you don't have to read it. It's not necessarily pertinent to the story. **

_**Answering Reviews:**__** "Please,please tell me this isn't going to turn into another one of those stories which try and mix boyfriend/girlfriend with Dom/sub. If it is please say and I will stop reading now because it's been done to death and it just doesn't work. So yes kinky is fine but please no submission - you asked what we wanted!" **_

**_Well...I'm not too sure how to respond to this actually, because I'm not really sure what it is that you want. Let me explain. Christian's "kinky fuckery" involves doing various bondage related things with Ana. Aka spanking, handcuffs, restraints - so obviously she's the "submissive partner" in those situations. So the "please no submission" is kind of a moot point considering the two people we're dealing with. Yes, Christian understands that she's his equal, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like tying her up and having his wicked little way with her. He's not her dom, she's not his sub. They're in a relationship, and they just so happen to like adding a few elements into it. But if you mean submission as in her kneeling in front of him, calling him sir (in a serious way), letting him make decisions for her - then NO. That's NOT happening. I mean can you really see this Ana letting Christian get away with that? Yeah right._**

**Hopefully this helped some of you.**

**More POV switches in this chapter than normal, just FYI.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV **

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, watching as she lightly tugged on the restraints binding her wrists to the headboard.

She nodded, "Yes."

As unsure as I was about some things, I couldn't deny that I loved seeing her like this. It was..._erotic, _to say the least.

I trailed my fingertips over the smooth expanse of her stomach, enjoying the sound of her breath hitching.

"Do you remember your safe word?"

She sighed, "Yes, Christian, I remember my safe word. You've asked me at least three times now."

I ignored her tone and said, "Good."

I walked over to the dresser and picked up a toy that I'd brought in from the playroom, holding it up to show her as I walked back over to the side of the bed.

Her eyes were slightly wider, but she didn't say anything. Instead her eyes wandered over what I was holding.

"Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head, but when I raised my eyebrow at her she said, "No, I don't know what it is."

"It's called a flogger."

Her face gave nothing away, which was slightly worrying, because I didn't know what her reaction was - which was kind of important.

After a second she said, "I assume it's something you hit me with."

Instead of responding to that I said, "It's made of leather, and a few of the strips have wooden beads on them. It's used in teasing, because it makes the skin more sensitive to touch."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not how you'd imagine."

She stared at the flogger for a second longer before saying, "Okay, well go ahead then."

I wasn't sure how she actually felt about the situation, and she'd closed her eyes so not even _that _could give me a clue.

I moved the flogger to my left hand and leaned forward onto the bed, supporting myself with my right, and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes opened in surprise and she smiled.

_Thank fucking god. _

I captured her lips in another kiss before pushing myself away to stand up.

She watched me, openly curious this time.

I slowly dragged the ends of the flogger across her skin, and not long after she was squirming a bit, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"It's not going to hurt, but the noise is going to surprise you." I said, making sure she understood.

She bit her lip but nodded, and I smacked the flogger against her thigh. Her eyes widened and she gasped, but she just as quickly released the breath and looked up at me.

I raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth as I asked, "And?"

"It doesn't hurt. It feels...different." she said slowly.

"Bad different?"

She shook her head, "No."

I didn't even attempt to keep the smirk off my face this time as I leaned down, kissing her briefly.

She was watching me, her eyes clouded as I trailed the flogger over her stomach, before letting it smack against her soft skin. She gasped again, but instead of stopping I trailed the flogger along her thighs before smacking her again.

A few minutes later she was panting, her skin a soft rose color, and I tossed the flogger to the side.

She watched me, her blue eyes wide as I trailed my fingertips across her warm skin, and elicited a soft moan from her, even though she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the sound.

I couldn't resist the urge to smirk and stepped slightly back from the bed to rid myself of the rest of my clothes.

She watched me the entire time, her eyes trailing over my body, and I had to admit that it made me want her even more - as if that was possible - and it made my dick even harder - as if _that _was possible.

I moved over to the bed, sliding between her legs, and supported myself on my arms so that I could look down at her face.

Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity, but she didn't say anything, obviously waiting for what I was going to do next.

Instead of answering any of her unasked questions, I simply leaned down and began to trail open mouthed kisses along her neck and down to her breasts.

She gasped, clearly surprised by how sensitive her skin actually was. I smirked against her skin, but didn't stop my ministrations - the noises she was making were way to..._fucking hell_.

I slowly circled my tongue around her nipple before sucking it into my mouth, enjoying the way she squirmed against me.

I had never had a woman turn me on this much - and she hadn't even touched me. I was never one who fought for control over my own body, but with Ana...it was a whole other playing field. I felt like I was rediscovering everything, and it was actually _fucking amazing. _

"Christian, please." she moaned, tugging on the restraints.

"Please what?"

She groaned, trying to move away or get closer, I couldn't tell.

I moved my mouth back to her breasts, eliciting yet another moan from her. I slowly worked my way down her stomach, before shifting so that I was between her spread legs.

I pressed a few kisses to the insides of her thighs, enjoying the way she squirmed in frustration, before slowly flicking my tongue along her dripping pussy.

Her hips jerked forward, and her breathing sped up, and damn it all but she tasted amazing.

I moved my arms around her legs, holding them open, before sliding my tongue along her pussy again, avoiding the one place she wanted me the most. After a few moments of her squirming and wiggling against me I finally did what she wanted, flicking my tongue over her clit.

"Oh god." she moaned, her legs reflexively trying to close as she got closer to her orgasm, but I stopped her, pushing them back open.

"Oh my god, Christian, I can't." she panted, but I didn't stop, instead gently sucking her clit into my mouth. It didn't take long after that for her back to arch and her to come all over my tongue. I couldn't get over how erotic it was to watch her completely lose herself.

"You're so goddamn responsive, Ana. I love that." rubbing my thumb over her clit, causing her hips to jerk up again.

"Please, I can't." she groaned, attempting to close her legs.

I smacked the inside of her thigh lightly and said, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet, baby."

She bit her lip to stifle another moan as I slid first one, then two fingers inside her dripping pussy. _Fuck_, she felt amazing.

I moved the hand that had been stroking her clit, instead going back to flicking my tongue over it while my fingers pumped in and out of her. As her moans got louder I sped up my fingers, curving them in just the right way so that they hit her g-spot every time.

Since she was already sensitive from her first orgasm, her moans were even louder now, and it didn't take long for me to feel her spasming around my fingers.

Hell, I could do this all day.

* * *

**APOV **

He shouldn't have been allowed to be that good with his mouth.

I mean honestly, it was liable to drive me completely insane if he kept that up.

Slowly he kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me, clearly pleased with himself if that smirk was of any indication. Then again, with a talented tongue like that, he had every right to be pleased.

When he pulled away he lifted both of my legs, pushing them so they were bent towards my chest and said, "We're going to try two different positions, and I want you to tell me which one you like better. Okay?"

My cheeks heated at the idea of telling him that, which was ridiculous considering the situation we were in now, but I nodded anyway.

"Okay."

He slowly slid into me, lowering himself so that my knees were pressed against his chest - and _wow _this definitely felt different. He gave me a second to adjust before he started moving, a steady pace that was not-so-slowly pushing me towards the edge.

I wanted to straighten my legs, do _something, _but that was impossible with this position - and by the way Christian was looking at me I could only imagine he knew.

He leaned down to kiss me, all the while speeding up his thrusts, and before I knew it I was coming, _hard_.

I heard Christian's soft groan in my ear as he continued to move, slower now, before he pulled out of me completely.

That didn't last long though, because he moved to lie next to me. He tugged me so that I was slightly on my side and then lifted my leg up before sliding back into me.

There was no waiting this time, he began moving immediately, and managed to hit that one spot repeatedly.

_Holy shit...this was intense. _

His fingers were digging into my thigh, and I knew I'd have Christian-shaped fingerprints there tomorrow - but I couldn't even begin to care. Everything just felt too good.

I pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts - or at least trying to - and heard him groan against my ear before pressing a few kisses to my neck.

I was so painfully close to falling over the edge yet again, but I couldn't. I squirmed against him, trying to push myself just that _little bit _that I needed - but it wasn't working.

"Let go."

"I can't." I said between gasps.

Without missing a beat he slid his hand around to my clit, and within seconds I was coming undone.

He continued his pace, drawing out my orgasm, before he came too, groaning into my neck as he did.

After a moment he shifted slightly so he could look at me and asked, "And?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Can you at least untie me first?"

He smirked, "Eye rolling is a dangerous habit to have Ms. Steele. Especially when you're _so...indisposed_ at the moment."

He slid his hand down my stomach, lightly stroking my clit and causing me to moan again.

"Christian," I groaned. Everything was sensitive.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my lips before reaching up and untying my hands.

"I could play with you all day."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm going to make sure you still get your work done." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, tugging me against him again.

"Indeed, Ana."

* * *

**CPOV **

The last few days of August after my parents party had flown by, and now I was nervous. I mean Ana's birthday was in a matter of days, and I still had no idea how to bring up the trip to Paris - or even if I should since it was supposed to be a birthday present.

"You alright, Sugar Lips?"

I looked over at Jose, who had stopped delegating where the few pieces of furniture were supposed to go in the gallery to look at me, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I said, turning my attention instead to the task at hand.

We were putting the finishing touches on Ana's gallery, aside from adding her paintings. That would have to wait until the day before her birthday - which had Jose freaking out, because he insisted that things like that took _time, _but there was no way Ana wouldn't notice all her paintings had gone missing from her original space.

So the time that we had was just going to have to be good enough.

Elliot had left about half an hour ago, saying something about taking Katherine out to lunch, which left Jose and I to arrange where the furniture was going.

Not that that was a problem. Jose had an eye for fashion and I...I was here because for some reason I felt comfortable talking to Jose about what the hell was going on with Ana and I.

"I won't bother telling you how many times Annie has used the same line on me, and then ends up needing my help. So let's save the time and cut to the chase. What's bugging you?" he asked with a smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, because he was right.

"I'm worried she's going to think it's too much."

Jose rolled his eyes, told one of the burly looking movers where to set one of the glass tables, and then focused back on me.

"Sugar Lips, look, I know this is new for you, and Annie isn't exactly the easiest woman ever to work with, but you're stressing too much. She may not like the thought of you spending all this money on her, which honestly isn't the worst issue you could have. I figure the opposite of that problem could be even worse."

I nodded, but let him continue.

"So even though she may not like the thought of that, she's still a girl, and girls love trips. _Especially _for something she's so passionate about."

That calmed me down enough for me to get my head on straight. I mean I was Christian fucking Grey. There was no reason for me to be flipping my shit over this. We were going to Paris, and she was going to have a great time - _we _were going to have a great time.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jose, suddenly serious.

I simply nodded.

"You're serious about Ana, right? I mean this isn't just some game for you, is it?"

The concern on Jose's face was evident, and it dawned on me how much he really did care about her. I mean for as much as he joked around and tried to make everything lighthearted and funny, he really did care about her quite a bit.

Which made me feel better, knowing that Ana had people like Jose looking out for her.

"I'm serious about her, trust me. I've never been more serious about anything."

Jose studied me for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied, "I just had to be sure. She's been through enough, and I'd hate for that to happen again. So, just as fair warning, if you hurt her, I'll hurt _you_."

He smiled, patted my shoulder, and then disappeared further into the gallery.

_What the hell just happened? _

I chuckled, running a hand through my hair.

I definitely didn't doubt it.

Jose was definitely not one to be messed with.

* * *

**APOV **

My mom was coming to Seattle for my birthday.

This shouldn't have been an issue, but it was. I knew my mom, and there was a reason we hadn't seen each other in close to a year - we didn't see eye to eye, and not just with little things, but with _major _things.

Like her life decisions, for one.

I mean who said it was okay for her to take up a second mortgage on her house, run up her credit card bills, and put Bob in the uncomfortable position of having to work harder to keep up with all of this - just because she got _bored _at regular jobs.

She was a grown woman. It wasn't okay for her to just randomly decide that she wanted to open a candle shop one month, and then a t-shirt shop the next. It wasn't realistic, and it certainly wasn't working. I didn't even want to think about how much money she'd _wasted _with her little schemes.

"This looks amazing. I'm sure the showing will be a huge success."

I smiled at Regina, the woman in charge of _Black Space_, and said, "I'm glad you like it. I had a lot of fun working with all these pieces."

And it was true. The amount of absolutely _breathtaking _artwork that was in this particular showing was unreal. It was honestly a privilege to have set this up - and even better that she loved it.

I'd started working here at the beginning of September, and there wasn't anything I didn't like about it. It payed well enough for me to assume paying off my college loans wouldn't be too big of a problem anymore, _and _it was genuinely something I loved doing - working with art.

"Well that looks like it's going to be it for today, so I'll see you on Monday. You should definitely consider coming to the showing tomorrow though. It's always nice to see others appreciating hard work." she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'll try to be there." I said, and then watched as she picked up her bag and headed out of the gallery space.

I let out a deep breath, relieved that my first project had gone so well, and headed for the door myself.

I'd hardly seen Kate at all since I was always with Christian and she was always with Elliot, and neither one of us seemed to ever be away from them at the same time, which was definitely not okay. As much as I _loved _Jose, Kate was one of my best friends too, and I missed her.

Tonight, though, wasn't going to be the night for us to hang out, because apparently she and Elliot had borrowed Christian's helicopter and were taking a very romantic sky tour of Seattle...or something like that. Kate's voicemail hadn't made a whole lot of sense.

I unlocked the door to Christian's red Audi that he was letting me borrow while I saved up the money to buy my own car, and got in, heading home.

Before I made it too far, though, my phone started ringing.

I groaned, attempting to dig through my purse with one hand while still focusing on the road. I finally managed to answered the phone, presumably right before it would've cut to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how was your day?"

I smiled at the sound of Christian's voice and said, "It was good. Regina loved it."

"I knew she would." he said easily, "Why don't we celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" I asked, stopping at a red light.

"Yes, you know, that thing people do when something good happens?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, and couldn't resist rolling my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner, a nice glass of champagne...I know you've been working hard." he said, his voice taking on that sinfully sexy tone that was just almost impossible to say no to, and incredibly unfair.

_Damn him. _

"I don't know...I should call Jose and make sure he's not waiting up for me."

"I saw Jose, he's fine."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious all over again at the fact that everyone had been acting weird for the past few weeks.

"Why did you see Jose?" Not that I had a problem with them hanging out - that was great - but I was _highly _doubtful that that was the case.

"He was just talking to me about how I needed to redo the closets at Escala."

"How would he know anything about the closets?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled, "You really need to ask how Jose knows things?"

Good point.

"No, I guess not...well alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

**CPOV **

Looking at Ana like this, relaxed on my bed, was a sight I was surely never going to get used to.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Gail prepared everything perfectly as usual, and now she was watching me from my bed as I kicked off my shoes.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Grey?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

I smirked and said, "Plenty of absolutely _naughty _things, Ms. Steele, but I just intend to watch a movie with you."

"A movie?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, that thing that plays on TV and -"

"I know what a movie is Christian." she said, eyes narrowed.

I chuckled, "Well I figured it'd be nice for you to just relax, and I hear this is what normal couples do."

"Since when are we a normal couple?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well maybe just for tonight we can be." I said, chuckling slightly.

She nodded, scooting so her back was against the headboard and watched as I turn the movie on.

I got into bed with her, tugging her against my side before pressing play.

I had no idea what this movie was, but Ana loved it, and that was all that really mattered. Her laughter was infectious, and even though I didn't find half of what was happening on screen funny, I still laughed because she did.

I loved seeing her like this, so relaxed.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" she asked out of the blue, looking up at me.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to respond, but she stopped me.

"Don't. Just accept it, and let's move on. I just wanted you to know it." she said, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before turning her attention back to the movie.

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, all the while thinking about how _fucking lucky _I was to have her in my life.

* * *

**Alright, there we have it, another chapter (finally).  
**

**Excuse any mistakes, I literally wrote this whole thing just now. If there's anything too terribly messed up let me know. Otherwise I'll fix it later lol. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. (:  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright everyone, let's welcome Ana's mom to the story. **

* * *

**APOV **

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Of course I did."

Christian and I were currently standing in the airport by the baggage claim, waiting for my mom.

She'd conveniently told me that she'd be coming two days before my birthday, because she couldn't actually be here _on _my birthday - which should have bothered me, but really it was probably a lot less stressful this way. I was already dubious about how well this short trip was going to be.

"You don't know my mom." I said, nervously glancing at the clock that hung above the escalators.

"She can't be that bad." he said, wrapping a comforting arm around my waist, "She did give birth to you."

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at making me feel better - even though it did, if only slightly.

"She's nothing like me." I said, before noticing her heading down the escalators toward us.

She, as usual, wasn't one for discretion. She had on a giant hat with a pink ribbon on it, her brown hair was curled, and her outfit was equally loud - I didn't even want to think about where she's gotten that purse.

"Annie Rose!"

"And it begins." I muttered, stepping away from Christian to hug my mom, who nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"You look great! How have you been? Dieting I see. I'm glad you took my advice. I knew -"

"_Mom,_" I said, already annoyed and it'd been what, thirty seconds? "This is Christian. I told you about him."

At the mention of his name, he stepped forward, "It's nice to meet you, Carla."

And in a true Carla Wilks fashion, she didn't even try to hide her surprise at his good looks.

"Well here I was, worried that Ana wouldn't find a man, yet here you are. It's so good to meet you." she said, pulling him into a hug.

I bit my tongue, instead taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Luckily Christian stepped in and asked, "What does your bag look like?"

"Oh, right." she said, as if she'd only just remembered where we were - though with how she was staring at Christian I was surprised she managed to respond to his question at all.

"It's leopard print."

_Why am I not surprised? _

Christian excused himself to go and wait for her bag, leaving my mom and I to talk.

"You never told me he was so handsome. With all that talk of his nice manners and charitable personality you had me thinking he was ugly." she said, laughing.

"Why? Just because someone's successful doesn't mean they can't be attractive."

"I know that, Annie Rose, I mean look at Bob. What I'm saying is that I didn't expect that you would find someone like him."

_Ouch. _

"Thanks, Mom." I snapped sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so sensitive. You spend all your time painting, it's a wonder you even met someone - and god knows Jose was the only one who ever got you to dress up for anything. Speaking of dressing up, how was graduation?"

_How the hell was I supposed to deal with two days of this?_

"It was great."

I was saved from having to go into more detail when Christian returned with her bag - stuffed way too full for someone who was supposed to be staying for two days, but that was my mom. Always over prepared for _any _situation.

"So, Christian, what do you do?" asked my mom as we walked to one of Christian's many Audi's, this one was an SUV, but apparently not the same one that Taylor always drove us around in.

_What did I know about cars? _

"I own a business." he said, opening the trunk to put her bag in.

"Right, Ana said that. A very successful one, from the sound of it."

He chuckled, "You could say that."

I moved to get into the passenger's seat, but my mom put her hand over mine and said, "Annie Rose, let me sit in the front. It's a better view, and I'd like to see the city."

Her old nickname for me was starting to grate on my nerves, but I didn't want to make a scene _already_, knowing that that was no doubt going to happen at some point during this visit anyway, so I got into the backseat.

Christian tried to catch my eye, but I pulled out my phone, sending Jose a _'911'_ text, and then proceeded to call Regina. I needed to do something productive before I ended up strangling my mom. I'd already thought about three different ways to shove her out of a moving car - and that already sounded unhealthy for my psyche.

"Hey, Ana. I wasn't expecting to hear from you on your days off." said Regina, muffled conversations in the background.

"Oh, I had some free time and I figured we needed to go over the Garcia exhibit for next week." I said, trying to tune out my mom and Christian's conversation about Seattle.

"Right, well what ideas did you have? I can write them down, I've got some time."

"Well I was thinking that since Garcia's paintings are all so colorful, that it would be a good play off his works if we could introduce a little color into the rooms too." I said, covering one ear with one hand while listening to her.

"Like the walls?"

I shook my head, "No, that would take away from the paintings. I was just thinking something really subtle. Like maybe changing the colors of the lights in the chandeliers or something like that."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a better idea. I'll talk to Brian about it, but I'm pretty sure that'll look awesome. Especially if we dim the exhibits a little."

"Exactly, then direct the lights more toward the paintings."

I could hear her excited clap, and I smiled. This was my element. This was where I was comfortable.

"That's perfect. I'll call Brian on my break, and then I'll text you if anything with the idea changes. Are you still thinking about the same layout that we drew up Tuesday?"

"Yeah, I think it'll look good, but just ask Brian's input. He knows a little more about Garcia's work than we do."

"Right. Okay, I'll see you next week, Ana. Enjoy your birthday!"

"I will." I said, before hanging up.

Luckily we were pulling into our driveway, Jose standing outside at the ready, just like I'd asked him to be.

He was a life saver.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"How's it going?" asked Jose, keeping his voice down as my mom was in the other room putting her things up. We'd all agreed that she'd stay in Kate's room, since Kate was spending the week with Elliot in Colorado at some resort, and would just make it back in time for my birthday.

After the whole "Ethan Emergency" at Grace and Carrick's party, which Kate still hadn't told me too much about, Ethan had decided to leave Seattle and take a trip to Hawaii. All Kate would tell me was that his previous girlfriend was having _'issues',_ whatever the hell that meant, and he needed time to deal with them.

"I've already thought of three different ways to burn this house down and make it look like an accident." I muttered, dropping down onto the couch.

He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me as he said, "You know how she is. You just can't let her get to you, _and _you have to let her make her own decisions. Whatever she decides she's working on now, just let her be."

That was easier said than done. I mean she was my mom, how was I just not supposed to take what she said seriously, or worry about her life choices?

"I'll try." I said, looking over at Christian.

He smiled, taking a seat on the opposite side of me and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, "It'll be fine. These two days will fly by, and then it'll be your birthday."

I sighed. I didn't even want to think about that right now. My main focus was getting through these two days with my mom, after that...well I'd worry about it later.

Although I had literally no idea what we were even doing for my birthday, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with why everyone had been acting so weird for the past few weeks.

"What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" called my mom, walking into the kitchen.

"I've got it." said Jose, getting up, "If it's one thing I'm good at, it's making a drink and gossiping. God knows Carla loves both."

"I thought his specialty was knowing things he shouldn't actually know?" asked Christian after he was gone.

"He has many specialties. It's best not to try and count them all."

I relaxed back against the couch and tried to take a few deep breaths. I knew I needed to go into the kitchen and talk to her, but really she'd already managed to rub me the wrong way within the first hour of being here, and I just didn't want to deal with that.

Not that I had a choice.

_So get up, Steele. _

Easier said than done.

"Are you staying here tonight?" asked Christian, pulling me out of my mental babble.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. I wouldn't leave Jose here with her alone." I said, slightly smirking at the thought.

My mom _loved _Jose. She'd keep him up all night talking about nothing and everything.

"Well then it looks like I'm staying here."

My eyes widened, "You've never stayed here."

"First time for everything." he said with a shrug and a smirk.

"You don't have to do this. My beds not nearly as comfortable as yours." I added with a sly smile.

His eyes darkened and he said, "I think we can make due."

"Annie Rose, come here and try this drink. It's _amazing._" called my mom from the kitchen.

I chuckled, "Well come on. Jose is actually really good at making drinks."

* * *

**CPOV **

Ana's mom was...something else indeed. Bold wasn't even the right word to describe her, but it seemed like the closest I could come to a good definition.

It was obvious that they weren't often on the same page, and from what Jose had told me about their rather rocky relationship, they'd always bumped heads - _especially _over decisions they made.

Ana decided to become a painter, her mom disagreed. Her mom decided to open a candle shop, Ana disagreed. It was a cycle, and apparently Jose didn't think it would end anytime soon.

I'd never had to deal with anything like this, let alone meet a girl's mom. I mean how was I supposed to handle Ana's _obvious _discomfort? It's not like this was Dylan, or some other jackass. It was her _mom_.

"Hurry back." she said, a slightly joking tone to her voice, though I didn't doubt the seriousness of her words.

"I will."

I didn't intend to stay away from her for too long anyway. I just needed to stop by my place and pick up a some clothes to stay over.

She gave me a quick kiss before heading back inside, leaving me to drive to Escala.

When I got there I saw Elena's car parked by the red Audi that I'd intended on giving to Ana, but then thought better of. She was going to flip when she found out about the gallery and the trip to Paris. There was no need for me to add to it. Plus that had been the style of car I'd given each of my submissives, so that just seemed like bad taste.

I was curious as to why Elena was here anyway. The last time I'd heard from her had been at my parents party, which had been just fine with me. Oldest friend or not, Ana was more important, and she wasn't about to fuck it up for me.

Elena knew the code for the elevator - which I should probably have changed before Ana found out - so I already expected to find her sitting on my couch when I walked in.

And of course she was.

Taylor was nowhere to be found since I'd given him the day off, and Gail had left after making lunch, so Elena and I were the only people here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking into the living room, but not sitting down. She stayed seated and said, "I wanted to talk."

"You could have called."

"I figured something like this was best discussed in person."

"Something like this?" I asked, not moving any further into the room, even though she patted the sofa as if I should have a seat.

_Thanks but no thanks on that one. _

"How much do you really know about Ana's past?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Her past, Christian. With Dylan, her mother...did she ever tell you any of it?" she asked, pulling a manilla folder out of her purse.

"No," I said, narrowing my eyes, "We didn't really talk about either one of our pasts."

"Yet you felt the need to disclose our relationship." she said wryly, flipping through the documents in the folder.

"I'm doing what I think is best in my relationship."

She ignored my comment and asked, "Have you ever asked her about Dylan?"

"Why does any of this matter? Get to the point."

She smirked and said, "Ana's past is quite the interesting one before she came here. According to her records she was involved in some pretty sketchy things while she was in high school. With Dylan of course. And then her mother -"

"Why the hell are you telling me this? And why are you digging around in her life?"

"Oh, so you can, but I can't? Newsflash, dear, these files are public record. Anyone can access them."

"I didn't look up _her _past, I looked up his, and it was for her own safety. You're just trying to cause a shitstorm."

"I'm trying to prove that I've always been honest with you, meanwhile she's been lying the whole time."

"What, like I haven't been?" I snapped back, "You don't know a thing, Elena. Now get out."

Without waiting for a response I headed upstairs, calling over my shoulder, "If you're still here when I get back downstairs, I'm calling the police."

I shut the door to my room and let out a deep breath. I couldn't deny that I was curious about what it said in that file. I was curious about what exactly her and Dylan had been doing in high school, and what exactly was up with her and her mom.

But I also respected her privacy. I mean how the hell would I feel if she could read everything about me?

So I wouldn't do that. She would tell me when she was ready, just like I would tell her - _if _I told her - when I was ready.

But what the hell could have been in there that made Elena think that it would somehow change how I felt about Ana? Just the fact that she hadn't told me about whatever had gone on with the Dylan incidents?

I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts, and threw my overnight things into a small bag to bring back to Ana's place.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"Are you excited?"

"About what?" asked Ana softly.

It was late and we were both lying on her bed, Ana curled into my side.

"Your birthday." I said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh," she said with a soft chuckle, "I mean I guess so. I have no idea what we're doing."

"Don't worry about it. We've got it all planned out."

At that she raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious - which she had every right to be - before asking, "Who's we?"

"You'll find out everything soon enough."

Jose had planned to take all of her paintings out of her old space tomorrow while she hung out with her mom, but when he heard that I hadn't gotten together the clothes and things Ana would need for the trip to Paris, he freaked out. So apparently _I _was going to be getting the paintings and _he _was going to be putting her suitcase together.

That was fine by me. I would have packed her a pair of sweatpants and then had her naked the rest of the time - but I'm sure she wouldn't have appreciated that. So this was for the best.

"I feel like you guys overdid it." she muttered, huffing out a breath.

I chuckled, "We would never. We only did what we thought you deserved."

She groaned, "Which means you _definitely _overdid it."

I had called Regina, Ana's boss, and explained that she wouldn't be coming in to work for a week. Regina had been surprisingly okay with it, saying it was "Super sweet to see a boyfriend do so much for his girlfriend" or something like that.

So aside from the whole suitcase situation, everything for the Paris trip was ready to go - well aside from actually getting her on the plane. That would be another issue entirely.

Luckily we'd be flying in a private plane, so if I had to drag her on kicking and screaming there'd only be one stewardess and the pilot who would hear.

Hopefully, though, it didn't get to that point - though I couldn't rule it out completely.

You would think the difficult part would have been getting her a passport without her knowing, but that was actually probably the simplest part of her whole birthday. I had talked to Sanders about getting her a passport, and at first he'd been rather unwilling to help me with that, but after reminding him of how much he liked his job, he didn't have a problem figuring it out.

I'd gotten Jose to get me a useable passport picture, and then promised Sanders I'd get her to sign them on the plane. He didn't like it, but hell, he didn't have to.

I decided to change topics from her birthday to something more pressing - her mother.

"How were things with your mother while I was gone?"

She sighed, "No different than usual."

"Have you guys always been like that?" I asked, carefully treading into that _'past'_ territory.

"After she left Ray is when we started getting along less."

"How many times has she been married?"

"Four, including Bob."

"So the first one was your dad?"

She nodded, "And the second one was Ray, third was Stephen - who we don't really talk about - and then now there's Bob."

"Stephen?"

"He just," she let out a deep breath, "He just wasn't a nice guy."

"Like how Dylan 'just wasn't a nice guy'?"

She was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly, "That's another reason we don't get along well."

"Because of Stephen?"

"She was upset that I chose to stay with Dylan for so long, even though I saw how Stephen treated her." she said, her arms tightening around my sides slightly, "That's why she made those comments earlier about me finding someone. She just assumes that since I hadn't learned from her mistakes...I mean maybe I haven't -"

"Of course you have." I said, interrupting her, "You know you have."

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just...things were messed up back then, and I didn't make the best choices while Dylan and I were together..." suddenly she shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter. The past is the past, right?"

_Fucking hell. _

I definitely wasn't the guy to ask about past shit. I mean I was still trying to figure out if and when I was going to tell her about _my _past.

But I knew what she needed to hear - hell, it's what I really wanted to believe.

"Yeah, the past is the past."

She seemed to relax slightly, and leaned up to press a soft kiss to my lips.

"Thank you for staying tonight."

"Anything for you." I said, the words escaping my lips before I could even register thinking them.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't dwell on it, instead just smiling and pressing another kiss to my lips before curling back into my side.

"Goodnight, Christian."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I said, "Goodnight, Ana."

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know. **

**The trip to Paris is happening very, very soon and I'm sooo excited to write that :D Hope you guys are excited too. (: **

**Until next time. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope you're enjoying so far. (:**

**Just FYI, not much happens in this chapter. Explanation at the end. **

* * *

**APOV **

"Don't you think Christian would appreciate you putting a little more effort into your wardrobe, Annie Rose?"

I shrugged, following her around the store as she picked up this dress and that dress.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm sure he would." she said, handing the stack of dresses to me, "We need to find some tights, since it's too cold to wear those without any."

I glanced at the dresses she'd handed me, and some of them weren't _that _bad, but none of them were me - not that it seemed to matter. I was used to these shopping trips, and they really weren't all bad.

"How's Bob?" I asked, trying to shift the topic of conversation away from me.

She smiled, picking up a pair of navy blue tights and a pair of black ones, "He's good. He's really sorry he couldn't come up here to see you, but he threw his back out last week, so traveling isn't really good for him right now."

I didn't mind Bob, but I was glad he hadn't come up. We'd always had the understanding that if we ever needed anything, we could ask, but we never went out of our way to spend time together.

Besides, if he'd have come with her she would've spent the entire two days with him, and it would've been like she hadn't come up in the first place - though sometimes that seemed like a good idea.

"It's alright. I hope he gets better soon."

"Me too. He's got to get back to work." she said, pushing me into a dressing room.

"What are you doing for work?"

I regretted asking the second the words were out, but I couldn't exactly take them back either.

"Oh, you'll like this one. I decided to try my hand at painting. I figured you had to have gotten that talent from somewhere, and it certainly wasn't from your father."

"Painting?"

I couldn't believe she was doing that. Painting was the _one _thing I wanted her to leave alone. It was the one thing that I was good at, that she wasn't supposed to be interested in, and now all of a sudden she wanted to 'try her hand at painting'?

_What the hell? _

I changed into the first dress, a knee length red number with a circle skirt, three quarter length sleeves, and a black ribbon under the bust. Paired with the black tights it was actually a pretty cute dress, but it reminded me more of Christmas time, and less of fall.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool if we could do something together like that." she said, "Do you have the dress on yet?"

I pushed open the door and stepped out, showing her the dress.

"You always looked beautiful in red. You should wear it more often."

"Are you happy with anything I'm doing, Mom?" I asked, frustrated. It was like nothing I did was ever good enough. It'd been like that in high school, and it hadn't changed now that I was an adult.

"Oh for the love of god, Anastasia, don't be so dramatic. I'm just giving you some helpful advice." she said, while I changed into the next dress.

"Helpful advice? You've been telling me to change practically everything about myself since you got here."

"Some changes are for the better, Annie Rose. I mean you can't tell me that Christian's content with you looking like a painter all the time."

"I _am_ a painter, Mom. It's what I do. It's what I'm good at."

I took off the second dress without showing her, and pulled my clothes back on, tired of trying on dresses that I didn't like.

"I just don't want you to lose such a good catch, and have to go back to a boy like Dylan." she said, following me out of the store.

"You didn't seem to have too big of a problem with him when Stephen was around." I snapped.

"You know that's not true. I wanted you to make better decisions than I did."

"Oh, so that's why you asked him -"

"Anastasia, stop it." she snapped, "That was a long time ago."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to drop it. It honestly wasn't worth the trouble to argue with her about things that had happened back then. It didn't matter now anyway.

"I just wish you'd stop trying to change me."

"I'm not trying to change you, Annie Rose. I'm just trying to help you better yourself." she said, taking my hand in hers as we walked to the Audi. "Isn't that what Moms are supposed to do?"

I wanted to tell her that I didn't think there was anything wrong with me, and I doubted Christian cared what I wore on a regular basis, but I didn't. My mom was different, and I'd accepted that a long time ago.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"What are you all doing for her birthday?"

Jose wasn't able to hide his smile at my mom's question and said, "It's going to be amazing. She doesn't know anything, though, so I'll have to call you about it after."

My mom smiled and took a sip of her drink before saying, "It's a shame I didn't get to see Katie. I feel like it's been so long."

_Maybe because you never come up here, and when you do you drive me insane. _

"I'm sure she would've loved to see you." I said, looking around the relatively empty restaurant.

Then again most people probably didn't eat dinner at nine.

Christian had been busy with work, so I hadn't really heard from him at all today, but since my mom was leaving in an hour, it wasn't really that big of a deal. Apparently he was sending Taylor to pick me up from my apartment so that I could stay at Escala tonight.

It was hard to believe my birthday was tomorrow, but I was excited - and nervous. I knew that Jose and Kate usually went overboard, but they didn't have an unlimited budget like Christian did, so this was sure to be one _hell _of a surprise for me.

"What do you think of Christian, Jose?"

Jose chuckled and said, "I think he's perfect for Annie."

And of course, because Jose said it, my mom took it to be true - unlike when I'd tried telling her, and she found every possible argument against it.

"Are you happy?" she asked, looking to me.

Her question caught me off guard, because it was so unlike something she would usually say, but I was somewhat glad that she had.

"Yeah, Mom. I am."

She smiled and it reminded me of old times, "Good. I'm glad."

And for us, that was as close to a good ending as this trip was going to get.

And I was okay with that.

* * *

**CPOV **

I'd managed to get Ana's paintings into the new gallery, and now everything was set up. Jose had even brought over Ana's suitcase - packed full of apparently 'essential' travel items.

Carla had just left, and Taylor would be bringing her here soon, and I was interested in hearing how today went for her.

I walked back into my office, set on signing a few papers before Ana got here. What I found sitting on my desk, though, stopped me in my tracks.

The folder Elena had brought over with Ana's records in it.

_Why the fuck had she left it here? _

I picked it up and ran a hand through my hair. I could only imagine what would've happened if Ana would've found it instead of me.

_Fucking hell. _

I wanted to look at it. I _really _wanted to fucking look at it. It would've been so easy. I mean everything I'd wanted to know about her past with Dylan was right here in my hands - but could I do that to her? Could I betray her trust like that?

No.

No fucking way.

No matter how interested I was in what Elena had found, I was more concerned with Ana. If she found out that I'd betrayed her - hell, even if she _didn't _find out - I'd be the biggest dick on the planet.

I walked over to the shredder and dropped the folder in, watching as Ana's secrets got torn into tiny little strips of paper.

I let out a deep breath and sat down at my desk, getting to work signing some papers - and shoving all thoughts of Ana's past out of my head. It was her birthday tomorrow, and I needed to get my head in the game.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

I chuckled, shifting her in my arms slightly so that I could push open the bedroom door.

"Yes, it is."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"I'm aware."

"So then why -"

"Because it's almost your birthday." I said, setting her down on the bed and glancing over at the clock.

_11:57 _

"You're ridiculous." she said, a smile on her face.

I smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before getting into bed with her.

She snuggled into my side, and it vaguely reminded me of my childhood.

"I used to do this with Mia."

"Stay up?" she asked, twisting so she could look up at me.

I nodded, "Stay up on her birthday, or Christmas...she was always so excited that she couldn't sleep, and she wanted to be the first one awake for everything."

"I like hearing about things like that from your past. It seems like you and Mia were really close."

"We were, especially when we were younger. It's harder now, being adults...but I swear there isn't much I wouldn't do for her...kind of like with you." I said softly.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted on a silent gasp.

I looked over to the clock and noticed it was midnight.

"Happy birthday, Anastasia." I whispered, my lips brushing against hers.

"Thank you." she whispered back, before I claimed her lips in a kiss.

A few seconds later her phone started ringing, and she chuckled, standing up to get it.

"I take it you know who it is?"

"I'll give you one guess." she said, answering her phone.

Before she could even get a word out there was an insanely loud, off key rendition of 'Happy Birthday' sung by Jose and Kate - who had gotten back with Elliot thirty minutes ago.

Ana laughed, allowing them to finish before thanking them.

_"We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Since we couldn't be first this year, we figured loudest was another good alternative." _I heard Jose say, Kate laughing in agreement in the background.

"It was a beautiful song, that's for sure." said Ana, unable to keep the smile off her face.

I loved seeing her like this - so happy. And it was the simplest things that made her this happy. I mean a friends phone call at midnight - that said a lot about the person she was - and it was amazing.

_She _was amazing.

_"We'll see you tomorrow, Annie. Don't let Mr. Sex God keep you up too late, okay?" _

Ana laughed and agreed, before hanging up the phone and climbing back into bed with me.

"So do you feel any different, Ms. Steele?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, I don't. It's kind of a silly question to ask, isn't it?"

I shrugged, "A lot of things are silly questions, but they still get asked."

"True, but it's not like twenty-two's a significant age."

"Every age is a significant age." I said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"How so, Mr. Grey?" she asked, blue eyes wide and innocent - as if she didn't know what hearing her call me that did to me.

"It's another year you have to accomplish something you want to do. So what do you want to accomplish with this year?"

She tapped her chin in an overdramatic show of contemplation before saying, "Happiness. I want to accomplish happiness."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "And it's already off to a really great start." she murmured, her lips brushing against my ear.

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face and said, "Glad to be of assistance."

"In more than one way, I'm sure." she said, a naughty glint in her eye.

At that I smirked, leaning down to brush my lips against hers, "You know me too well, Anastasia."

* * *

**This was a shorter chapter, but that's only because I didn't want to start her official birthday in this chapter. So the next chapter will be longer since it will have her reaction to the gallery, and their flight to Paris in it. Mile high club, anyone? (;**

**I'm super excited to write this next one, so I'm hoping I get some free time to do so - in a timely manner. **

**Leave a review and let me know how you think Ana's going to react to her birthday surprises. (:**


End file.
